Kung Fu Panda: Otra noche invernal
by Retro Neko
Summary: Po despues de salvar a China de Lord Shen con la ayuda de los 5 furiosos, es atormentado por pesadillas al regresar de su viaje, romance, suspenso, amistad, acción, todo esto y más durante este mi primer fanfiction
1. Capitulo 1: Otra noche invernal Parte 1

**Este será mi primer fanfic, espero que le agrade a las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, pueden dejar sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos, en fin, si desean darme algún consejo o que considere algo para la historia, pueden hacerlo sin problema alguno, así que sin más que añadir, empecemos con la historia.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**CAPITULO 1: Otra noche invernal…**

Era una fría noche de invierno, habían pasado meses desde los cinco furiosos con la ayuda del guerrero dragón y los maestros habían vencido a Lord Shen y salvado a China y al Kung Fu, pero algo parecía no estar bien, durante las últimas semanas Po sufría de pesadillas

**PoV Po**

Po: Tigresa… por favor, respóndeme, no… no me dejes – decía el pobre panda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, "no me dejes… ese golpe tenía que haberlo recibido yo"

Tigresa abrió un poco sus ojos, para ver a un Panda con una mirada que denotaba tristeza

Tigresa: Po… recuerda… que no quería ver morir a un amigo… no… no podía soportar perderte de nuevo… cuando saliste disparado por aquella bala… yo…

Po: ¿Tigresa?... No… NOOOO!

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del Panda, "No… Tigresa... ¿cómo salvare a China si no pude salvarte a ti?"

Po se levantó repentinamente de su cama, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería pensar en eso… no debía pensar en ello, había logrado salvar a China, ¿por qué no sentía felicidad?

* * *

Po: Vaya… al parecer no soy tan asombroso como pensaba…

No paso mucho tiempo para que sonara el gong, Po sentía la necesidad de entrenarse más… para que esa pesadilla jamás se hiciera realidad, todo estaban en la entrada de sus habitaciones, como todos los días, para saludar a su maestro.

Víbora: ¿Po, te sientes bien? – Pregunto víbora con cierto tono de preocupación al notar que aún tenía los ojos rojos

Po: ¿Eh? A sí… estoy bien Víbora

Víbora: ¿Estás seguro? Te noto un poco raro… sin mencionar que no es común que te levantes tan temprano…

Po: El guerrero dragón tiene que mejorar ¿no lo crees? – Decía con un tono alegre tratando de ocultar la desdicha que había sentido por aquella pesadilla

Shifu: Buenos días alumnos, veo que hoy están todos aquí, Po me alegra que nos honres con tu presencia esta mañana

Todos hicieron una reverencia al Maestro Shifu.

Shifu: Tengo un anuncio que hacer, hoy me hicieron llegar un mensaje, de que necesitaran nuestra ayuda para vigilar el valle de la paz mientras se realizan los preparativos para el festejo invernal

Mono: ¿Pero Maestro, no tendríamos estos días libres para poder descansar? –Pregunto con cierto tono de decepción

Shifu: Lo sé Mono, pero recuerda que nuestras obligaciones son primero, por lo tanto, tendremos que dividirnos, harán dos grupos, necesito que un grupo se quede a cuidar el valle y necesito que el otro grupo cuide una carreta de provisiones que llegara por las montañas.

Tigresa: Maestro Shifu ¿Quién se encargara de organizar los grupos?

Shifu: Ahora que lo mencionas Tigresa, me encargue de formar los equipos para esta misión, así que Víbora, Po y tú serán los encargados de escoltar la carreta que llegara por las montañas, mientras Mono, Grulla y Mantis, ustedes se encargaran de proteger el valle de la paz.

Todos dijeron "Si maestro" e hicieron reverencia, todos con excepción de Po, quien tenía una mirada perdida

Tigresa: Po ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco raro –comento Tigresa con cierta preocupación

Po: No es nada Tigresa… es solo que… creo que iré a meditar un poco… necesito un tiempo a solas

Tigresa: Pero Po... -Antes de terminar, Po se había ido, a todos los presentes se les hizo raro ¿Po evito el desayuno?

Tigresa trato de alcanzar a Po, pero el maestro Shifu la detuvo

Shifu: Tigresa… creo que lo correcto es que dejes a Po un momento a solas… tal parece que necesita reflexionar…

* * *

Mientras tanto Po había ido al árbol de la sabiduría, que ahora estaba cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve, Po se sentó y se puso a meditar acerca de su sueño.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte, no quiero… no quiero que nadie muera porque soy muy débil… no quiero verla sufrir nuevamente…"_

Po miraba al cielo, aun afectado por el sueño que tuvo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella… no hubiera soportado el golpe… que hubiera pasado si él hubiera recibido el golpe que dio Lord Shen por segunda ocasión?

_No quiero sentir ese miedo… no quiero perderte… no ahora…_

Po cerró sus ojos, tratando de borrar la memoria de ese sueño, sin darse cuenta nuevamente se quedó dormido, esta vez el sueño cambio un poco… pero era el mismo escenario…

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste tonto? No tenías por qué haber hecho eso... Yo prometí que te protegería… y no pude hacerlo"_

Po: Ese… ¿ese soy yo?

"_No… no fui lo suficientemente rápida, yo… yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti…"_

Po: Tigresa… esta… ¿llorando?

"_No me dejes Po… quiero ver tu sonrisa una vez más… desde que te conocí mi vida cambio… me hiciste recordar lo que es la felicidad y jamás rendirse… ahora Po… tú no te rindas…"_

Po: Tigresa… yo… yo…

Todo empezó a nublarse a su alrededor, todo se volvió oscuro como la noche, no escuchaba ninguna voz, no veía a nadie…

_¿PO?, ¿PO?, ¿ESTAS AHÍ?_

Po: ¿Ti…Tigresa? –Dijo con un tono de tristeza

Mono: ¿Tigresa? No amigo, soy yo, Mono, el Maestro Shifu me mando a buscarte, no llegaste a desayunar y se preocupó, tú nunca te pierdes un desayuno

Po: Ah… Hola Mono, lo siento, es que, vine a meditar un poco y creo que me quede dormido…

Mono: Po… ¿te pasa algo? Te noto raro desde la mañana cuando el Maestro Shifu nos dijo sobre la misión, ¿quieres que cambiemos de equipos?

Po: No, no te preocupes Mono, no es eso, es simplemente que no pude dormir muy bien, sin contar que no he desayunado… ¡Oye! –Po Cambio su expresión por una más alegre- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos por fideos con mi padre?

Mono: Me encantaría Po, pero el Maestro Shifu me pidió que te avisara que es necesario que te prepares para la misión, al parecer adelantaron la fecha que mandarían la carreta con provisiones

Po: Yo quería desayunar primero –dijo Po en tono de broma – Así que más les vale no atacarnos mientras cuidamos esa carreta porque si no SENTIRAN EL TRUENO

Tanto mono como Po fueron con rumbo al Palacio de Jade, Tigresa y Víbora estaban empacando todo lo necesario para su misión…

Víbora: Tigresa… ¿notaste algo raro en Po?

Tigresa: ¿Te refieres a que se levantó temprano? Si a mí también se me hizo un poco raro que se levantara tan temprano…

Víbora: No Tigresa… me refiero a… su mirada

Tigresa: ¿Su mirada? –Pregunto con cierta curiosidad

Víbora: Si… algo tenía su mirada que… no parecía el mismo Po de siempre, parecía como si algo le estuviera atormentando... como si…

Shifu: Víbora, Tigresa ¿ya empacaron lo necesario para la misión?

Víbora/Tigresa: Si Maestro

Shifu: Muy bien… esperen un momento ¿Dónde está el guerrero dragón?

Víbora: No lo sabemos, Mono aun no regresa y ya se está haciendo un poco tarde

Shifu: Juro que ese guerrero dragón me va a sacar de mis casillas uno de estos días…

_MAESTRO SHIFU! AQUÍ VIENE PO – Dijo Mono mientras entraban por el pasillo_

Shifu: Vaya, gracias por unirse a nosotros guerrero dragón

Po: Maestro… es que… -le faltaba la respiración, esas escaleras no eran fáciles, "aun para el guerrero dragón"

Shifu: Nada de peros Guerrero Dragón, una virtud es la puntualidad, así que ahora necesito que prepares tus cosas para poder empezar esta misión lo antes posible

No se preocupe Maestro Shifu, dijo Tigresa, Nosotros nos encargamos de ayudar a Po para empacar las cosas necesarias para nuestra misión.

Shifu: Muy bien, entonces, cuanto antes puedan salir para cuidar esa carreta de suministros, mejor será, recuerden que por estas épocas las montañas son muy peligrosas, no solo por la nieve, también por los bandidos, así que por favor, tengan mucho cuidado

Con alegría Po dijo "No sé preocupe maestro Shifu, el guerrero dragón hará que sientan el trueno si es que se atreven a acercarse"

Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada al ver la actitud de Po en cuanto a la misión, era la misma alegría característica del Panda, la misma que tuvo la primera vez que tomo una misión.

Poco tiempo después, los tres partieron al valle de la paz para ir por la carreta de provisiones, Po aprovecho para pasar a visitar a su padre el

* * *

Po: Hola Pa' ¿Cómo estás?

El volteo para ver a su hijo, el gran Guerrero dragón, lo recibió como siempre, con una gran sonrisa y con un abrazo

: Hola hijo, estoy bien ¿y tú? Te veo más delgado, ¿no has comido bien? Te daré un plato de fideos hijo

Po: Gracias Pa', pero solo pasaba para avisarte que saldré en una misión y es probable que este fuera un par de días

: Pero hijo, ya casi es el festival de invierno, ¿no lo pasaras con tu Padre?

Po: Claro que si papa, te prometo estar de vuelta antes de que empiece el festival –abrazo a su padre, recordando aquella ocasión que partió para pelear contra Lord Shen y salvar a toda China y al Kung Fu

A pesar de que Po ya era el guerrero dragón, su padre no podía evitar sentirse preocupado cada vez que su hijo salía en una misión

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Pa' estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas decir "fideos"-con estas palabras Po dejo el restaurante de su padre para encontrarse con Tigresa y Víbora

Víbora: Oye Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa víbora?

Víbora: No crees que… ¿deberías hablar con Po?

Tigresa: ¿Yo? Víbora sabes que no soy muy buena consolando a la gente…

Víbora: Lo sé Tigresa… pero… créeme, a veces solo es necesario escuchar

Tigresa: … Está bien, hablare con Po cuando tenga una oportunidad… aunque no sé porque me lo pides a mí…

Víbora: Vamos Tigresa, sabes que Po se sincera más contigo, además digamos que… podrías darle un "abrazo" para hacerlo sentir mejor ¿no crees? Dijo con tono sensual víbora

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco – Pe…pero si solo fue un abrazo, es un amigo…

Por favor Tigresa, dijo Víbora, llevas años de conocer a Mono a Grulla y Mantis y jamás los has abrazado a ellos y a Po que llevas menos tiempo de conocerlo…

_OIGAN, ESPERENME!_

Tigresa y Víbora voltearon, era Po, venia corriendo para alcanzarlas...

Víbora: Tigresa… no olvides hablar con el… te apuesto a que se sentirá mucho mejor después de charlar contigo

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se sonrojaba, ¿por qué solamente había abrazado a Po y no a nadie más?

Po: Aah… perdonen la tardanza, es que… uff...

¿Te quedaste comiendo fideos en el restaurante de tu padre? –pregunto seriamente Tigresa

Po: No, solo pase a despedirme, ya saben cómo se pone mi Pa' cada que vamos en una misión…

Víbora: Eso es normal Po, tu padre se preocupa por ti, además de que eres su único hijo, recuerda que la última vez por poco y no volvemos si no fuera por ti

Po: Ni que lo digas, pensé que no podría salvar a china, pero soy muy bueno como para dejarme vencer por alguien como Lord Shen –dijo en tono de broma-

Tigresa: Veo que al Guerrero Dragón aún le falta un poco de humildad ¿no es así?

Am… bueno todos estuvimos barbaros, en especial tu Tigresa –Po se frotaba la nuca por pena – de no ser por ti, no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de Lord Shen y… bueno…

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco – No te preocupes Po, eso es lo que hacen los amigos-

_Muy bien, ¿están listos para partir?_

El mercader se dirigió al grupo, ¿les parece si partimos cuantos antes? Tenemos que cruzar las montañas para poder llegar a tiempo con las provisiones…

Víbora: Claro, no hay ningún problema, entre más pronto mejor, así nos dará tiempo de regresar y llegar al Festival de Invierno

Po: ¡Así es! Sentirán el trueno esos bandidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, Tigresa sonrió, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Po no estaba bien… que su alegría era fingida para no preocupar a los demás… -Po… ¿Qué te pasa? – Se preguntó…

* * *

**Y así llegamos al final del primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo habrá acción, o al menos eso espero, actualizare 3 veces por semana, recuerden dejar comentarios, darle fav o lo que gusten, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Por cierto, es probable que la historia se vaya a hacer algo… extensa, así que bueno, como les comentaba, espero comentarios y si desean ayudar con ideas para el fanfic pueden hacerlo.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Otra noche invernal Parte 2

**Hola que tal, aquí Retro Neko de nuevo, con el segundo capitulo de esta saga que llevara por nombre, otra noche invernal, espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre son bien recibidas las criticas tanto buenas como malas, así que sin más que añadir, empezamos.**

**CAPITULO 2: Otra noche invernal Parte 2**

La carreta de suministros junto con los 3 guerreros se encontraba en camino al paso de las montañas mientras en las sombras…

Así es que esa es la carreta de provisiones ¿eh? No creo que sea una tarea muy difícil, solamente ve a quien mandaron, un Panda, una gatita y una víbora, esto será Pan comido…

No te confíes, las mujeres que ves ahí abajo son maestras del kung fu…

¿Y el Panda? Apuesto a que será mucho más fácil librarnos de el –decía en tono burlón – Jefe, no veo la necesidad de que usted haya venido, fácilmente podríamos capturar a ese Panda y después a sus amigas junto con la carreta...

-CALLA IDIOTA – dijo el Jefe- no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, regresemos con los demás para prepararnos para el ataque… ese Panda… será mi presa…

Así que ustedes son las encargadas de cuidar mi carreta mientras llevamos las provisiones al otro pueblo ¿verdad? Si me lo permiten, es un honor que tres maestros del kung fu me ayuden

Víbora: Muchas gracias y puede estar seguro de que su carreta llegara sana y salvo al otro Pueblo

Tigresa: No tiene nada de que preocuparse –dijo Tigresa con un tono de seriedad- no importa que o quien nos ataque, nosotros la defenderemos con nuestra vida

Muchas gracias, por cierto, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Hyuga

Víbora/Tigresa: Un placer

Oigan, su amigo no es muy hablador ¿cierto? –Mirando a la dirección en la que estaba Po-

Víbora: ¿Po?

_No… debo olvidar eso, todo salió bien… regresamos sanos y salvos al Valle de la Paz, vencimos a la mayor amenaza del Kung Fu… ¿Por qué… porque no me siento feliz?_

Víbora: ¡PO!

Po: ¿Eh? –Respondió un poco asustado- ¿Qué pasa víbora, Bandidos? Sentirán el poder del guerrero...

Víbora: No Po, no son ladrones, únicamente queremos saber ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy callado desde que salimos

Po: Ah, no es nada víbora, es solo que no pude desayunar esta mañana, ni con mi padre, así que tengo un poco de hambre –su estomago gruño-

Tigresa: Vaya, veo que no es mentira que tienes hambre

Po se sonrojo un poco –Si… pero tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje, más tarde podre comer algo…

Así es, aun tenemos que viajar una larga distancia para llegar al paso de la montaña, al llegar ahí podemos descansar y retomar el viaje mañana –dijo Hyuga con tono amigable-

Víbora: Esta bien, además tenemos que estar atentos por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, recuerden que el maestro Shifu no dijo que habría bandidos en la montaña

Tigresa: Es cierto, resultara difícil pelear con ellos si no estamos atentos

Po: No se preocupen, el guerrero dragón hará gala de sus dotes de pelea –haciendo sus típicas poses de kung fu-

Jajaja, es bueno saber que el guerrero dragón nos defenderá en este viaje, así estaremos más tranquilos –comento Hyuga dándole ánimos a Po-

El grupo siguió su camino durante un par de horas, poco a poco se estaba perdiendo la luz del día para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, sabían que era hora de descansar, sabían que no podían seguir por la noche, seria muy peligroso, así que decidieron tomar refugio en una cueva que estaba cerca del paso de la montaña, de paso, aprovecharon para cenar, que a más de un miembro del grupo le agradaría esa idea

Po: Aah! Me estoy muriendo de hambre… que bueno que empaque unas galletas que le pedí prestadas a Mono…

Tigresa: ¿Prestadas? –Pregunto con tono serio pero amable-

Po: Bueno… se las devolveré, no creo que note que le faltan unas cuantas…

Víbora: Por cierto Hyuga… ¿Qué tanto llevas en esa carreta?

¡Ah! –Exclamo- Ahora que lo preguntas, llevo comida para el otro pueblo, como sabrán se vio muy afectado por la nevada, además de llevar medicinas, se les agotaron y como pueden notar, es algo complicado cruzar esta parte de la montaña sin guardias…

Tigresa: ¿No tienen guardias? Eso me resulta un poco difícil de creer…

Hyuga: Bueno… si tienen o más bien no… es una historia un poco complicada…

Tigresa: Pues no iremos a ningún lado hasta mañana, así que creo que tenemos tiempo de escucharla…

Creo que esa será historia para otro día –comento víbora- no se ustedes pero yo tengo un poco de sueño… -víbora soltó un bostezo que denotaba su cansancio-

Esta bien, no se preocupen, prometo contarles la historia antes de que terminemos esta misión, además, aun nos faltan otros dos días de viaje si nos damos prisa –comento Hyuga con entusiasmo- así que bueno, que pasen buena noche

Diciendo esto, Hyuga extendió una manta para poder dormir, la cueva era algo tibia y la fogata que habían encendido ayudaba a olvidar el frio que se sentía fuera de ahí

Víbora: Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿Qué pasa Víbora?

Víbora: Creo que… ahora es el momento de que hables con Po… recuerda, se amable con el…

Tigresa: Mmm… ¿amable? Esta bien, lo intentare –asintió- solo espero que no me quiera sacar de mis casillas ese Panda

Vamos Po… tu eres el guerrero dragón, eres fuerte, puedes defenderlas, no pasara nada…

¿Po?... ¿te encuentras bien?

Waa!- Grito Po- No me asustes así Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿Con que ahora doy miedo?-pregunto un poco molesta-

Po: No, es solo que me… tomaste con la guardia baja, no me refería a que fueras… ammm… creo que mejor me quedare callado… -Po se quedo mirando al piso apenado-

Tigresa: Esta bien Po, no te preocupes, pero dime Po… ¿Qué te pasa? Te e notado raro estos días ¿algo te pasa, te sientes mal?

Po: No Tigresa es solo que… pues… yo…

Vamos Po, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos –Tigresa puso su pata en el hombro de Po- así que… dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Po solamente suspiro… no sabia si decirle su sueño a Tigresa o simplemente inventar algo… pero Tigresa era su amiga, estaba tratando de ayudarlo y tal ves, hablar lo haría sentir mejor, algo dentro de él le hacia pensar que era necesario que Tigresa supiera que lo estaba atormentando

Po: … Esta bien Tigresa… Es que… últimamente e tenido pesadillas… con lo que paso cuando fuimos a la ciudad de Gongmen…

Tigresa: ¿Te refieres a…?

Po: Si Tigresa… soñé que… soñé que te perdía… que no… no soportabas el golpe que dio Lord Shen… ese golpe que tenia que haber recibido yo… y por un momento tuve miedo… no sabia si podía salvar a China… en mi sueño… no te pude salvar, tenia miedo… sentía como todo mi mundo se venia abajo… no… no quería ver como mi amiga

Tigresa: Po…

Po: Y… después soñé… que… -las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del Panda-

Tigresa abraso al panda… -Po… te entiendo… yo también tuve mucho miedo… cuando saliste disparado por aquella bala… pensé que estabas muerto… perdí las ganas de pelear –

_Awww que escena tan más conmovedora, es una lastima que tenga que interrumpirlos…_

¿Quién dijo eso? Exclamaron Po y Tigresa

Tigresa: Muéstrense… cobardes, peleen como verdaderos guerreros

De las sombras brinco un guerrero, con capucha y ropa de color blanco, rápidamente Po y Tigresa se pusieron en pose de batalla para poder lidiar con el…

Tigresa: No dejaremos que te acerques a la carreta…

Oh créeme gatita… la carreta es lo ultimo que nos interesa… -dijo el bandido en tono Burlón-

Tigresa: ¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE GATITA?

Rápidamente Tigresa se abalanzo sobre el bandido que había dicho esto, estaba a un par de centímetros de conectar un golpe mortal cuando repentinamente la figura desapareció de su vista

¿Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer la gatita? Pensé que seria más rápida que eso…

Tigresa: ¿Pero como…?

Tendrás que ser un poco más rápida que eso si deseas atraparme…

Po: ¡Tigresa ten cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

Tigresa pudo bloquear el golpe justo a tiempo, pero antes de poder contra atacar la figura había desaparecido de nuevo

_Así que… ¿Tú eres el guerrero dragón? No lo pareces, un panda tonto y gordo…_

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Po… esas mismas palabras que Tigresa dijo cuando lo conoció por primera vez…

Po: ¿Y tú quien eres?

¿Yo? Yo soy Shingo, soy el jefe de los bandidos de la luna… y… puedes estar seguro que no será la última vez que nos veremos Guerrero Dragón… Ah! Por poco lo olvido

La extraña figura apareció en frente del Panda, Po no pudo reaccionar por la increíble velocidad de Shingo

_Disfrutare mi venganza… pagaras por lo que hiciste a Tai Lung…_

La extraña figura desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, sin dejar rastro alguno

Tigresa: Eso… fue raro… jamás había visto que alguien se moviera a esa velo…

Tigresa escucho un golpe… al voltear para ver que lo había hecho… su cara cambio a una de preocupación, era Po… estaba de rodillas en el piso con las manos en su estomago…

Tigresa: ¿PO? No… no por dios no…

**Bueno usuarios, hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias a los siguientes usuarios por sus comentarios:**

**Evans: Gracias por tu comentario, puedes estar seguro que seguiré con la historia y tratare de actualizar al menos 3 veces por semana**

**MasterTigress01: Gracias por tu comentario y claro, seguiré el fic espero que tu también sigas leyéndolo**

**Sevee12: Tenia pensado agregar a un Oc, pero creo que seria más interesante usar a los personajes que ya existen, sin contar que es mi primer fic, creo que eso lo dejare para otros en un futuro**


	3. Capitulo 3: Deja el pasado atras

**Capitulo 3: Deja el pasado atrás**

_Así que… ¿visitaste al guerrero dragón? - dijo una figura entre las sombras_

Shingo: Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos… no entiendo como Tai Lung pudo perder contra el… es solo un Panda… un estúpido… gordo Panda…

Tal vez sea más que eso Shingo… no te debes confiar…

Shingo: No te preocupes… le deje un pequeño… "regalo", voy a disfrutar haciendo sufrir a ese estúpido Panda –dijo en tono serio -

_Esto será interesante –dijo la figura antes de desaparecer por completo_

Tigresa: ¡Po! No… por dios no…

Tigresa fue rápidamente a donde estaba el panda que se encontraba de rodillas – Po… no por favor, no me digas que…

Po: Ouch… ese golpe… me tomo por sorpresa –dijo en tono burlón- pero nada que no haya sentido an…

Po sintió como todo a su alrededor empezaba a oscurecer, veía como las sombras poco a poco lo cubrían todo…

Tigresa: ¿Po?... ¿Qué te pasa? Respóndeme… Po… POOOOO

* * *

_¿Así que tienes miedo a perderla guerrero dragón? ¿Ella es tu mundo? ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar con tal de protegerla? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar todo atrás… para salvar a tus seres queridos… aceptar tu oscuridad interior?_

¿Po? ¿Po, estas bien amigo? – Decía una voz que poco a poco resonaba en la cabeza del Panda - ¿Po?

Po se levanto abruptamente, sudando y con una mirada seria nunca antes vista en el…

Mono: ¿Po, estas bien? Lo siento, creo que me sobrepase un poco con ese golpe…

Po: ¿Mono, que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando el valle junto con Grulla y Mantis? –pregunto con cierto tono de curiosidad y preocupación -

Mono: ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Protegerlo de que Po? Llevamos meses estando tranquilos desde que derrotamos a Lord Shen… al parecer los bandidos se la piensan dos veces antes de enfrentar a los 4 furiosos...

Po: Mono… si esto es una broma, creo que se esta saliendo de control –dijo molesto- ¿Dónde demonios esta Víbora? Estábamos cuidando una carreta y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue…

Mono: Wow… ¿estas seguro que te sientes bien amigo? –Dijo mono con preocupación – ¿De que carreta estas hablando? ¿Cuál misión? Demonios… creo que te pegue más fuerte de lo que pensé…

Po: ¿De que golpe hablas?

Mono: Po… enserio me estas asustando hermano ¿no recuerdas? Estábamos entrenando, te tire una patada, pero por algún extraño motivo no te cubriste y saliste disparado hacia a unas de las paredes…

_Pero… yo… recuerdo… estaba en una misión, con Tigresa y Víbora… que… ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?_

¡Ah! Hola guerrero dragón, veo que ya has despertado –dijo Shifu entrando a la habitación de Po- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Po: Maestro Shifu… -dijo un poco aliviado- gracias a dios que vino, ¿Qué paso con la carreta de provisiones que estábamos cuidando?

Shifu: ¿De que hablas Guerrero Dragón, cual carreta?

Po: Si maestro, usted nos mando a nosotros a cuidar una carreta de provisiones… ¿no recuerda? Hoy en la mañana… inclusive me dijo "Que bueno es que nos honre con su presencia guerrero dragón" y después nos dijo que teníamos que… ir en una misión…

Tanto el Maestro Shifu como Mono levantaron una ceja y se vieron entre ellos

Shifu: Po… yo no les e encargado ninguna misión, llevamos meses de tranquilidad, finalmente el Valle de la Paz hace honor a su nombre, Mono… creo que golpeaste muy fuerte a tu compañero de entrenamiento

Mono: Lo sé maestro, discúlpeme, y tu también Po, perdóname, te prometo controlarme más mientras entrenamos –asintió amablemente –

Ok… si esto es una broma, se esta saliendo de control, no me esta haciendo nada de gracia –dijo Po en tono molesto- ¿Dónde esta Tigresa? Ella me acompaño en la misión… Fui atacado y…

Mono: Po… Eso no es gracioso hermano… hay un limite para las bromas, nosotros no estamos bromeando contigo, conoces al maestro Shifu, es un amargado y nunca…

Shifu volteo a ver a Mono – ¿Soy un que, Mono?

¿De que hablan? –Pregunto Po- Los únicos que están bromeando aquí son ustedes, ya díganme que pasó, de seguro Tigresa me trajo al templo y se encamino a cuidar la carreta…

ES SUFICIENTE, NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAS BURLANDOTE PO –Grito el maestro Shifu-

Mono: ¿El golpe te afecto la cabeza? Esas bromas no se hacen Po… pensé que seria un poco más respetuoso…

Tanto Mono como Shifu dejaron la habitación de Po…

_Algo extraño pasaba ¿Por qué dijeron que era una broma de mal gusto, como es posible que ninguno de los dos recordara la misión? Si era una broma lo creía de mono, ¿pero de Shifu? No… algo estaba pasando…_

Ok… no sé que este pasando, pero llegare al fondo de esto… Buscare a Grulla, él siempre dice la verdad y dudo mucho que me mienta… tal ves lo hicieron para no preocuparme de que regresaron solos a la misión…

Po salió rápidamente de su habitación, buscando a Grulla por todos lados, su habitación, la cocina, la sala de entrenamiento… cuando de repente…

¿Po? Ya te sientes mejor – dijo una voz con tono amable- Nos tenias preocupados a todos

Vi… ¿Víbora? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estas haciendo la misión que nos encargo el maestro Shifu? –su rostro cambio por uno que denotaba preocupación, como era posible que dejara a Tigresa sola-

Espera… Po… más lento ¿de que misión me estas hablando? No hemos tenido ninguna misión desde hace un par de meses ¿recuerdas? Después de regresar de Gong men… ¿no recuerdas Po?

No ¿tu también Víbora? ¿A que están jugando todos? ¿Por qué no estas con Tigresa? Tendríamos que estar cuidando esa carreta ¿recuerdas? La noche pasada fuimos atacados por un bandido de nombre Shingo, el me golpeo en el estomago, perdí el conocimiento

Po –dijo Víbora muy preocupada- ¿de que hablas? Si quedaste inconsciente, pero no fue por lo que tu dices, es más no sé de que estas hablando, estabas practicando con Mono, te dio un golpe y quedaste inconsciente por un par de horas…

Mira Víbora –dijo Po enojado- Si no me vas dar respuestas, yo mismo iré al paso de la montaña para buscar a Tigresa, esto y seguro que ella necesitara mi ayu…

Víbora dio una bofetada con su cola a Po – Po, eso no da gracia, ¿Por qué no respetas a Tigresa?

Po: ¿Pero de que estas hablan…?

Po volteo a ver a Víbora, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse - ¿Por qué lo haces Po? Todos sentimos mucho lo que paso, pero pensé que de todas las personas tu serias el que más respetaría a los muertos en batalla…

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Po… ¿Cómo es posible?... Muertos en batalla… pero… yo… yo hable con ella, estuve con ella…_

Víbora: Po…

Po: … Víbora… ¿Qué esta pasando? –Los ojos del Panda empezaron a humedecerse, trataba de retener las lagrimas - ¿Qué paso con…?

Víbora: ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? …

Po: … Víbora… solo dime… ¿Qué paso?

Víbora suspiro… el tema no era nada fácil de comentar, era algo que había tenido a Po deprimido por semanas ¿Cómo es posible que olvidara algo así de importante?

Me imagino que recuerdas cuando fuimos a detener a Lord Shen… ¿Recuerdas que una bala te mando volando por los aires y todos creímos que estabas muerto?…

Po: Si… eso lo recuerdo, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta…

Espera Po a eso voy –Dijo Víbora con una voz que cada ves era más triste – Tigresa estaba muy triste por ello… Todos perdimos el espíritu para pelear, pero la más afectada fue Tigresa, después de… que nos salvaste, ella se puso muy feliz, notamos en su mirada que ella no deseaba perderte… Por eso, cuando ella vio que Shen estaba a punto de dispararte por segunda ocasión en el muelle… ella… se… sacrifico por ti…

Po: …No… no es verdad… ella… ella sobrevivió, recuerdo… recuerdo que estaba…

No Po –interrumpiendo al Panda- ella… ella salió a flote… pero –unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de víbora, su voz estaba rota… el tema no era fácil de tocar… y Po no hacia las cosas más fáciles – ella… solo salió a flote… tu nadaste rápidamente a donde ella estaba, cuando la levantaste para ver como estaba… todos notamos un terror en tu cara que jamás habíamos visto… Todos acudimos rápidamente a tu lado, ella… tenia un hilo de sangre corriendo desde su boca… lo ultimo que ella te dijo fue…

"_Po… no estés triste… quiero ver tu sonrisa una ultima ves… muéstrame… esa sonrisa que me hizo feliz desde que llegaste…"_

Tu simplemente… le dijiste… aguanta Tigresa, no digas eso, siempre veras mi sonrisa… después de eso ella… simplemente… perdió la vida, todos vimos como la vida escapa por sus ojos… esos ojos color ámbar…. Perdieron todo su brillo

Po no pudo contener más tiempo sus lagrimas… eso no era cierto, habían salvado a China… todos se habían salvado… ¿Cómo… como era posible?

Víbora: Después… vimos algo que nos… sorprendió y a la ves no preocupo demasiado, tu… subiste a un pedazo de madera que quedo de la explosión y vimos como… como un aura negra te rodeaba, todos nos preguntamos que era… poco después Lord Shen disparo con su cañón directo hacia ti… Todos nos preocupamos, porque pensamos que querías matarte… lo que paso después nos sorprendió inclusive aun más… fue… que detuviste la bala que venia directo hacia ti… sin usar tus manos… el aura negra que te cubría te protegió, y vimos como regresaste la bala a las embarcaciones cercanas a Lord Shen… ellos siguieron atacando hasta que únicamente quedaba el barco más grande… el de Lord Shen… entonces vimos como te abalanzaste sobre esa nave… lo ultimo que escuchamos fue un grito de dolor de Lord Shen… poco después el barco estallo… vimos como saliste… intacto de la explosión y dijiste…

"_Ahora sabes lo que Tigresa sintió… por tu culpa ella esta muerta…"_

Po estaba atónito ante tal explicación ¿Cómo es posible que no recordara nada de lo pasado?

Víbora continuo explicando lo ocurrido –Poco después te desmayaste… quedaste inconsciente durante todo el viaje de regreso –En este momento víbora no pudo contener más sus lagrimas, aquellas que solo eran unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos… ahora eran lagrimas que salían de su corazón –

Po no creía una sola palabra… pero esas lágrimas que vio en víbora eran sinceras… entonces ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara un acontecimiento tan triste? ¿Acaso había bloqueado ese recuerdo para no sufrir? – Antes de que víbora terminara, el Panda salió corriendo con dirección al árbol de la sabiduría –

_No es verdad… esto es solo un mal sueño, no es verdad… Tigresa esta viva… no… no es verdad –las lagrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas del pobre Panda- No… no…_

La oscuridad nuevamente empezó a cubrir todo, Po no alcanzaba a ver nada… la oscuridad estaba cubriéndolo a el también…

_Vamos Po, acepta la obscuridad, tómala… abrázala… vuélvete uno con ella…_

Po: No… no lo hare… jamás… ella no hubiera deseado eso…

_Pero ella ya no esta contigo… la defraudaste… le fallaste… no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte..._

Po: No es verdad… yo… yo…

_¿Por qué Po? Porque no me salvaste… tu eres el guerrero dragón… tenias que hacerlo… debías haberlo hecho_

Po: Ti...¿Tigresa?... Yo… yo lo siento… no… no quise, no… no fue mi culpa…

La oscuridad que cubría al Panda empezó a desaparecer poco a poco… alguien…

_Vamos Po… despierta… no… no quiero perderte… por favor Po…_

¿Quién… quien eres?

_Vamos Po… tu puedes, eres fuerte, eres el guerrero dragón… responde…_

¿Tigresa?... ¿estas… llorando?

_Vamos Po… reacciona…_

¿Víbora, eres tú?... ¿Qué es esa sensación tan cálida? Acaso…

* * *

**Hola usuarios, hasta aquí el capitulo 3, espero que sea del total agrado de todos ustedes, muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, ya estoy preparando el capitulo 4, espero que este listo en un par de horas…**


	4. Capitulo 4: Una memoria como un sueño

**Capítulo 4: Una memoria que es como un sueño incompleto**

_¿Po? Responde por favor, vamos Po abre tus ojos…_

¿Tigresa? –Dijo Po en voz baja-

Vaya, vaya, que buen susto nos pegaste Guerrero Dragón –comento Hyuga- pensamos que no ibas a despertar…

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

Víbora: Estamos dentro de la cueva Po… escuchamos una pelea y cuando salimos para ver que ocurría y estabas tirado en el piso... Tigresa te trajo hasta acá

Tigresa: Así es Po… pensé que… te había pasado algo…

Po: Ti…Ti…Tigresa… ¿en verdad eres tú?

¿De qué hablas Po? –Pregunto un poco enojada- Claro que soy yo…

Po: ¿Cómo estoy seguro que esto no es otro sueño?

Tigresa le dio un golpe a Po en su brazo

Po: Ouch… Tigresa…

Eso fue por creer que no existo –dijo en tono de broma- Y esto…

Po: No…

Po cerro los ojos, estaba casi seguro de que otro golpe venia en camino…

Y esto –dijo Tigresa- Es por despertar…

Para sorpresa de víbora, Tigresa estaba abrazando a Po… no como el abrazo en la prisión de Gong men… este abrazo era distinto…

Po: Ti...Ti…Tigre…sa…

Po… estoy tan feliz de que estés bien…

Mmm… creo que sería correcto que los dejáramos un momento a solas –susurro Hyuga a Víbora – dejemos que… hablen –Víbora asintió

Po sintió como unas lágrimas caían en su hombro…

Tigresa yo…

Po no digas nada… solamente… prométeme que… tendrás más cuidado…. ¿de acuerdo? … yo no quiero perderte…

Po separo el abrazo para mirar a Tigresa…

Te prometo que tendré más cuidado, palabra de guerrero –dijo mientras daba una sonrisa a Tigresa- ahora… limpiemos esas lagrimas… no me gusta verte llorar… -Po limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Tigresa – Así está mucho mejor, te ve aún más hermosa

Tigresa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras y la mirada que tenía Po… ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué me siento así?

Po…

¿Si Tigresa? ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Por qué dudaste si era yo?

Po se quedó callado un momento…

¿Fue de nuevo ese sueño Po? – Pregunto Tigresa –

Si… bueno… no el mismo, era parecido… pero… preferiría no hablar de eso, lo importante es que estas bien… y eso es todo lo que me importa en este momento

No Po… lo que importa es que TU estas bien… y que ahora ya estas mejor…

Gracias Tigresa…

¿Gracias de que Po? –Miro al Panda con curiosidad…

Gracias por… traerme a la cueva y por… estar a mi lado cuando… estaba inconsciente, pero sobre todo… gracias por ser mi amiga –Po abrazo nuevamente a Tigresa –

No tienes nada que agradecer Po… pero… creo que ya es momento de que descansemos, mañana tenemos un largo camino que recorrer… aun nos falta un par de días para poder llegar al pueblo a entregar las provisiones…

Tigresa… crees… que… ¿Crees que podrías quedarte a mi lado esta noche?

Tigresa miro sorprendido a Po – Claro… Claro Po… me encantaría eso –se sonrojo un poco- Tigresa se acurruco cerca del Panda, mientras Po la abrazaba…

Esa noche… por la primera vez en semanas, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, pudo dormir tranquilamente… nada parecía perturbar a Po… nada…

* * *

_¿Así que… usaste esa técnica contra el Panda? Vaya, vaya, vaya… me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver su cara de sufrimiento_

Shingo: Yo también deseaba ver la cara de ese estúpido Panda… sufriendo, pidiendo clemencia… quiero ver como esa burla de Guerrero sufre…

_¿Tienes algún plan?_

Shingo: Claro que si –cruzo los brazos- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? El será mi presa… hare que sufra por lo que le hizo a Tai Lung… me las pagara… hare que cada momento de su existencia sea de intenso dolor… hare que desee nunca haberse hecho el Guerrero Dragón…

_Sera… interesante ver como resultaran las cosas… veremos a favor de quien se inclina la balanza_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cueva del paso de la montaña, Hyuga y Víbora ya estaban despiertos y dispuestos a desayunar cuando notaron algo un poco extraño…

Hyuga: Víbora… no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero… esos dos… ¿son pareja?

Víbora un poco sonrojada dijo – Hasta donde yo sé… ellos solo son amigos…

Hyuga: Vaya, vaya…

Ajem… ¿Tigresa, Po? ¿Nos acompañaran en el desayuno? –dijo Víbora

Po bostezo un poco -5 minutos más maestro Shifu- Esperen… este no es el…

Víbora: ¿Nos acompañaran? ¿O dejamos a los tortolitos a solas para disfrutar de su compañía?

Po: No… no te preocupes, ya vamos a desayunar… solamente despertare a Tigresa y en un momento estaremos con ustedes…

Tigresa: ¿Po? ¿Qué pasa? Por qué tanto escándalo…

Tigresa solamente volteo a ver a Víbora y Hyuga -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

No diría que en la cara – víbora trataba de aguantar la risa- pero digamos que… cierta personita durmió muy a gusto por lo que puedo ver…

Tigresa: ¿De que estas hablando?

Tigresa no se había dado cuenta, pero Po estaba abrazándola por la cintura -¿Entonces? ¿Nos acompañan? ¿O tienen en mente otro tipo de desayuno?

Tigresa volteo a ver a Po sorprendida y le dio un golpe en la cara

Po: Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch… Tigresa ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene ese golpe?

Muy bien... creo que mejor los esperamos afuera de la cueva para desayunar, por lo mientras… arreglen… sus asuntos –Dijo Hyuga –

Víbora y Hyuga se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva, para poder desayunar algo rápidamente y emprender el viaje lo más pronto posible

Po se sobaba su rostro, el golpe que le dio Tigresa no fue idéntico a los que le daba cuando entrenaban juntos, pero aun así, un golpe de Tigresa duele sin lugar a dudas

Tigresa: Po… perdona el golpe… es solo que yo…

Po: No te preocupes Tigresa, yo lo entiendo, es normal… es tu naturaleza

Tigresa: Por cierto, ¿Qué tal dormiste? –Tigresa se sentó junto a Po mientras le preguntaba eso

Ahora que lo mencionas, dormí muy bien, hoy es la primera vez en semanas que no tengo esa pesadilla –dijo en tono alegre –

Vaya, me da mucho gusto Po

A mí también Tigresa, pero sabes, desperté un par de veces durante la noche, por qué escuche… ruidos…

¿Bandidos? ¡Po! Porque no me despertaste

No –interrumpió el Panda- No eran bandidos ni nada por el estilo… más bien… eran… ronroneos, que venían de cierta persona que estaba al lado mío

Tigresa se sonrojo como un tomate – Bueno eso es porque yo… yo… tenía mucho sueño… no… no vayas a mal interpretar las cosas Panda…

Po soltó una carcajada – Tigresa si pudieras ver tu cara en este momento, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de sonrojarte de esa manera –

Víbora: Ajem… Chicos, sé que están muy a gusto, pero creo que es necesario que nos apuremos, no creo que debamos perder más tiempo, ya tendrán tiempo de estar juntitos cuando regresemos al palacio de Jade…

Tigresa: ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros solo estábamos… hablando

Claro –dijo en tono sarcástico-

* * *

_Así que Shingo… ¿Hoy también le harás una visita al Guerrero Dragón? ¿O lo dejaras descansar este día?…_

Shingo: Hoy tengo algo especial planeado para este estúpido Panda… créeme, pronto lo veras de rodillas suplicando que acabemos con su miseria…

* * *

Después de un par de minutos, el grupo se dedicó a desayunar, tenían que partir cuanto antes para no hacer el viaje más largo de lo necesario además, el clima de la montaña no ayudaba mucho – Poco después emprendieron el viaje, el grupo iba muy callado, Tigresa trataba de no mirar a Po… estaba un poco confundida por lo que había pasado esa noche, Po también, no sabía que le estaba pasando, cada vez los sueños se hacían más reales… ¿Qué tal si solo estaba soñando… y lo que aparentaban ser sueños simplemente eran una realidad que estaba tratando de ignorar?

Hyuga y Víbora notaron que todo estaba muy callado, a lo cual, Hyuga decidió intervenir…

Bueno, creo que es hora de que les cuente porque motivo no hay ningún guardia… que pueda proteger aquel pueblo al que nos dirigimos

Tigresa: Cierto, nos prometiste contarnos la historia, además estoy algo intrigada…

Bueno… todo se remonta hasta hacer un par de años, Kaoru era un pueblo como cualquier otro, la gente vivía tranquila, los guardias se encargaban de cuidar a los aldeanos, la vida de todos era prácticamente normal, pero un día… unos extraños bandidos llegaron a la ciudad, empezaron a atacar… muchos murieron tratando de proteger a los aldeanos, los pocos guardianes que quedaron en pie, pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, logrando detener el ataque de los bandidos, pero al parecer quedaron muy afectados…

Po: Afectados por ver a sus amigos morir ¿cierto?

No… esto era distinto –comento Hyuga – Los guardianes estaban acostumbrados a ver a sus compañeros caer en batalla… digamos que es parte de su vida…

Tigresa: Puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no es fácil ver morir a un amigo…

Po dirigió su mirada a Tigresa y noto la sinceridad en sus palabras, también noto una expresión de tristeza… al parecer recordó aquel incidente…

Lo sé, nunca es fácil ver a un amigo morir en batalla, pero me refiero a que esto era distinto, algunos de ellos al parecer… sufrieron de… pesadillas, así lo describieron ellos, pasaron las semanas y notábamos como el estado mental de los guardias que sobrevivieron empezaba a empeorar…

Víbora: ¿A qué te refieres?

Pues… los guardias empezaron a tener alucinaciones, veían sombras por todo lado, en ocasiones atacaban a los aldeanos porque los confundían con los bandidos, por suerte, nunca mataron a nadie, pero todos estaban preocupados, aquellos que habían prometido proteger al pueblo ahora estaban haciendo todo lo contario, después de unos meses empeoro todo, se volvieron locos, tenían pesadillas todos los días, soñaban… cosas indescriptibles, sentían como la oscuridad lo consumía poco a poco, hasta que por fin se volvieron completamente locos, algunos de ellos dejaron la aldea sin explicación alguna y nunca supimos más de ellos, otros más desafortunados simplemente… se quitaron la vida

Víbora: Eso es horrible…

Lo sé… fue una desgracia, el pueblo quedo al descubierto para ataques de bandidos, como bien saben, Kaoru queda de medio para muchos mercaderes, por lo tanto, era el pueblo ideal para que los bandidos tomaran por sorpresa a esas personas y ahora que Kaoru se había quedado sin guardias… era como haberle dado en bandeja de plata el pueblo a esos bandidos, por lo tanto, la situación empezó a empeorar para los pobres aldeanos, las carretas de provisiones dejaron de pasar, por lo tanto, el pueblo no recibía tanto dinero como antes, no tenían productos, las medicinas empezaron a escasear…

Tigresa: ¿Y porque simplemente no le pidieron ayuda a los Pueblos cercanos?

Por orgullo Tigresa –dijo Hyuga- por desgracia aquella persona que estaba a cargo del Pueblo… era un déspota, orgulloso, que lejos de aceptar la ayuda de los demás pueblos, simplemente dejo que el pueblo fuera decayendo cada vez más y más, hasta que por fin los aldeanos se rebelaron contra él y lo encerraron en la prisión del pueblo… por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, ya ningún Pueblo cercano deseaba ayudar a Kaoru… eso hasta hace poco, la nueva persona que eligieron para llevar el control del pueblo… él nos pidió ayuda, así que bueno, aquí estamos, llevando una carreta de provisiones para ellos, para que puedan mejorar su vida…

Po: Vaya…

Víbora: Si… es algo triste…

Tigresa: Lo que puede hacer el orgullo…

Es cierto –interrumpió Hyuga – Pero todos los problemas empezaron desde que esos malditos bandidos nos atacaron, ahora estoy feliz porque la mayoría de ellos están en la cárcel…

Po: ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo eran esos bandidos? Me imagino que eran muy fuertes, para poder derrotar a los guardianes y no sufrir tantas bajas

Eso es verdad, yo no los pude ver en acción, pero por lo dicen los aldeanos, eran bastante fuertes y algunos miembros de la banda eran inclusive más rápido que los mismos guardianes, aunque lo que más se les hacía raro era la vestimenta de ellos, era algo… extraña para un bandido, eran capuchas de color blanco…

Po y Tigresa miraron a Hyuga con mucha más curiosidad de la normal

Bueno, más bien, toda la vestimenta que llevaban esos bandidos era de color blanca… creo que se hacían llamar "Los bandidos de la luna"

Po y Tigresa dejaron de mirar a Hyuga para mirarse el uno al otro

Po: Di… ¿Dijiste los bandidos de la luna? –Al terminar su oración, Po no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva por la preocupación –

Si, ese era el nombre de la Banda que los ataco, pero como les digo, todos están en prisión, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

Po: ¿Y dices que… los guardias se volvieron locos por tener pesadillas?

Si, después de unas semanas se empezaron a volver locos, no podían diferenciar entre la realidad y los sueños.

* * *

**Bueno estimados lectores, hasta acá llega este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Evans: No te preocupes, pronto lo explicare en la historia, aun no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser, pero puedes contar con que lo explicare**

**MasterTigress01: Gracias por estar al pendiente del fanfic, acá esta otro capítulo que espero también sea de tu agrado **


	5. Capítulo 5: Salva un secreto para laluna

**Capítulo 5: Salva un secreto para la luna**

Po: Di… ¿Dijiste los bandidos de la luna? –Al terminar su oración, Po no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva por la preocupación –

Si, ese era el nombre de la Banda que los ataco, pero como les digo, todos están en prisión, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

Po: ¿Y dices que… los guardias se volvieron locos por tener pesadillas?

Si, después de unas semanas se empezaron a volver locos, no podían diferenciar entre la realidad y los sueños.

Tigresa: ¿Estás seguro que todos ellos fueron a prisión?

Claro que si Maestra Tigresa, todos ellos fueron llevados a prisión, los pocos que quedaron estaban muertos… ¿por qué lo dudan?

Po: Porque… nosotros nos enfrentamos… o por lo menos vimos a uno de ellos que proclamo ser… el jefe de los bandidos de la luna

Eso es imposible, todos ellos están en prisión… a menos que…

Tigresa: ¿A menos que qué?

Que… alguien este suplantando el nombre de Bandidos de la luna…

Po: No lo creo… encaja perfectamente con la descripción que nos has dado Hyuga –dijo Po en tono preocupado- Nosotros hemos enfrentado anteriormente a bandidos que usurpaban el nombre de otros bandidos famosos, aunque ellos no estaban a la altura… pero la noche pasada… ni siquiera Tigresa pudo conectar un golpe al bandido… se movía a una velocidad extraordinaria…

Tigresa: Es verdad… no fui capaz de conectar un solo golpe y…

Víbora: Chicos… díganme que están bromeando… ¿Verdad?

-Hyuga volteo a ver a Víbora- Dudo mucho que estén bromeando… es posible que alguno de ellos haya escapado y este reclutando a nuevos bandidos… la cuestión es… ¿para qué?

Tigresa: No lo sé… pero tengo un mal presentimiento… tenemos que apurarnos y entregar esta carreta para poder dar aviso al Maestro Shifu y así estar preparados… o tratar de detenerlos antes de que sean capaces de reclutar a más personas… si es que no ya cuentan con un ejército…

Víbora: No lo creo chicos, si tuvieran un ejército, ya hubieran actuado… además esto me parece un poco extraño…

Po: Ahora que lo mencionas… él me dijo que –Po guardo silencio por un par de segundos, no estaba seguro si decirles o no, ya que la situación parecía muy tensa -

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: Pues… el solo me dijo antes de darme ese golpe… "Pagaras por lo que hiciste a Tai Lung"

Víbora/Tigresa: ¿QUE?

Po: Si… eso fue lo que me dijo antes de darme un golpe en el estómago y perder el conocimiento… por desgracia no alcance a ver su rostro… esta tonta capucha le cubría bien su cara… solamente

Víbora: Esto está muy mal… tenemos que apurarnos para avisarle al maestro Shifu de lo que está pasando, no dudo mucho de nuestras capacidades, pero si son más que nosotros… y con las habilidades que nos dijo Hyuga… dudo mucho que seamos capaces de poder detenerlos… o inclusive derrotarlos…

Hyuga: No se preocupen, estoy seguro que con sus habilidades tendrán una oportunidad de vencerlos

Po: No lo creo…

Tanto Hyuga como Víbora y Tigresa voltearon a ver al Panda un tanto desconcertados por la respuesta que había dado ¿Po dudaba de ellos?

Po: Estoy seguro que no tendríamos la mínima oportunidad, si Tigresa que es la más hábil de nosotros, no pudo conectar un solo golpe… y yo que soy el Guerrero Dragón… no fui capaz de hacer nada…

Tigresa: Vamos Po… no te menosprecies… solamente nos tomó por sorpresa… estoy segura que en una batalla podríamos…

Po: Tigresa… Víbora… necesito que me prometan algo… -el Panda cambio su mirada a una muy seria, una que jamás habían visto en el… una mirada que jamás pensaron que podría tener- necesito que me prometan que… si nos vuelven a atacar… y ven que la balanza esta en nuestra contra… prométanme… que pase lo que pase, ustedes continuaran con esta misión… sin importar que yo no pueda seguir adelante…

Tigresa: ¿Po? ¿De qué hablas? Nosotras no te dejaremos so…

Po: PROMETANLO –El Panda miro a ambas con seriedad –

Tigresa: No… yo no hare eso Po… estoy segura que Víbora tampoco lo haría…

Víbora: Esta bien Po…

Tigresa: ¿VÍBORA? ¿Te volviste loca? Como crees que dejaremos a Po solo si es que nos vuelven a atacar…

Víbora: Vamos Tigresa… debes de confiar en Po… lo más seguro es que tenga algún plan… o el sabrá algo que nosotras no…

Tigresa: ¿Es verdad Po? ¿Tienes un plan por si Shingo nos vuelve a atacar?

Po: Hehehe, la verdad… es que no tengo ningún plan –dijo mientras reía-

Víbora: Ok… entonces cambio de opinión, no Po, no te dejaremos enfrentarte solo contra él, si no tienes una estrategia para enfrentarlo… ¿Por qué quieres que te dejemos solo?

Po: ¿No es obvio? Alguien tiene que avisarle al Maestro Shifu… y si los tres nos quedamos a pelear dudo mucho que alguien esté en condiciones…

Tigresa: Espera un momento Po… ¿En verdad estas planeando que nosotras te dejemos pelear contra un enemigo que… según tú, ni siquiera nosotros tres juntos podemos ganarle?

Po: Bueno Tigresa cuando lo pones de esa manera suena como si estuviera en desventaja… pero… Si

Víbora: No lo creo Po, tal vez el frio de la montaña te ha hecho mal, pero nosotras no te dejaremos solo…

Po: Víbora… por favor, sé que tal vez no he sido el mejor guerrero dragón, pero por favor… se los pido… como amigos que somos… como la familia que somos…

Víbora: Pero Po…

Po únicamente miro a Víbora… algo en sus ojos le decía que sin importar que pasara, todo estaría bien… que él se las arreglaría para poder salir adelante aun cuando la balanza estuviera favor de sus enemigos

Víbora únicamente suspiro y pensó que al pronunciar estas palabras Tigresa la odiaría… pero era algo que tenían que hacer…

Víbora: Esta bien Po… si las cosas se ponen mal, prometemos llevarle el recado al Maestro Shifu…

Tigresa: ¿VÍBORA? ¿De nuevo? ¿Estás loca? Como crees que dejaremos a Po solo si él no tiene ningún plan…

Víbora: Por favor Tigresa… confía en Po… estoy segura que no nos lo estaría pidiendo si el no supiera lo que está haciendo…

Tigresa: Claro… me imagino que él sabía que estaba haciendo cuando se amarro a esa silla para entrar al Palacio de Jade ¿verdad?

Po: Vamos Tigresa eso fue hace tiempo… además si sabía lo que estaba haciendo… no era mucha ciencia, únicamente era sentarme en esa silla y…

Tigresa: Estoy segura que es un poco más complejo que eso…

Po: Bueno… tal vez, pero vamos Tigresa, confía en mí, estoy seguro de lo que les estoy pidiendo…

Oigan chicos… odio interrumpirlos pero les tengo malas noticias –dijo Hyuga-

Víbora: ¿Más?

Me temo que sí… el paso de la montaña está completamente bloqueado con nieve… me imagino que fue por la noche anterior…

Tigresa: ¿Y ahora que haremos? El único camino que nos queda es…

Víbora: Adentrarnos por la caverna…

Po: Oh genial… adoro las cavernas oscuras… llenas de vampiros… y… poco iluminadas…

Lo siento –dijo Hyuga- pero no veo otra manera que podamos atravesar la montaña… a menos que claro, alguno de ustedes pueda volar…

Víbora: Esta bien… tendremos que tomar la caverna…

Los tres guerreros prosiguieron con su misión, pasando la caverna sin ningún problema aparente, excepto uno que otro grito de terror del "valiente" Guerrero Dragón

Oigan… veo una luz al final del túnel… wow… espero nunca más en mi vida tener que decir eso- dijo Po broma-

Víbora Tigresa y Hyuga no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario del Panda

Muy bien… si tenemos que volver a pasar una cueva como esta… prefiero escalarla a volver a pasar por ella –dijo Po-

Víbora: Vamos Po, no fue tan malo… bueno, sin contar tus gritos de terror por aquellos pequeños vampiritos que salieron volando, pero… apuesto a que ellos te temían más que tú a ellos

Po: Si… que graciosa Víbora

Tigresa: Vamos, tenemos que seguir, únicamente tenemos que pasar esto… y estaremos más cerca de llegar a Kaoru.

Poco tiempo tuvo Tigresa para terminar esa frase cuando una flecha cayo justo delante de la carreta de provisiones

UNA TRAMPA – grito Hyuga-

Tigresa: Demonios… no veo nada por tanta nieve…

_No es necesario que me busquen guerreros… aquí estoy_

Tigresa y Víbora rápidamente voltearon, un extraño encapuchado se encontraba detrás de Po

Vaya, vaya, ¿ni un hola me dirán? Pensé que me habían extrañado, después de lo que paso anoche esperaba un saludo…

Shingo –dijo Tigresa con furia en sus ojos y lista para pelear-

Víbora: ¿Así que él es el supuesto líder de los bandidos de la luna?

Shingo: ¿Supuesto? No linda, yo soy el líder de los bandidos de la luna

Po se alejó rápidamente para incorporarse con sus compañeras de misión

Po: ¿No todos los bandidos de la luna se encuentran en la prisión?

Me temo que estas muy equivocado Panda, no todos ellos se encuentran en prisión –dijo Shingo en tono desafiante –

Víbora: No importa si eres el líder, no pondrás una sola garra en esa carreta…

¿Siguen con lo de la carreta? Como ya les había dicho a tus amiguitos anoche, esa estúpida carreta no me podría interesar menos…no… esto está lejos de una simple carreta, esto es algo personal…vengo por ese estúpido Panda

Tigresa se enfadó al escuchar "estúpido Panda", no permitiría que un bandido le llamara así a su mejor amigo…estaba lista para pelear cuando…

Po: Muy bien chicas… hora de cumplir su promesa…

¿De qué hablas Po? La pelea aún no ha dado inicio como nos puedes pedir que te dejemos…

Víbora: Es verdad Po, la promesa fue que nos iríamos solo si…

Po: Ya lo escucharon, a él no le interesa la carreta, y nuestra misión es proteger esa carreta a como dé lugar, el Maestro Shifu nunca menciono "Proteger al Panda" ¿o sí?

Tigresa volteo a ver a Po enfadada ¿Cómo era posible el dijera eso? ¿Dejarlo a su suerte contra un enemigo que claramente era superior a él, inclusive a ellos tres juntos?

Tigresa: Po no seas idiota, no tienes oportunidad contra él, jamás podrás…

Po: Tigresa… la misión era clara, escoltar la carreta de provisiones, Shifu nunca menciono "Cuidar al panda idiota que ira con la carreta"

Víbora: Pero Po…

Po volteo a ver a Víbora, con una sola mirada le dio a entender que todo estaría bien, que ellas tenían que seguir con su misión sin importar que…

Víbora: Esta bien Po… pero te estaremos esperando en Kaoru…

Po: Claro, hay nos veremos –Po sonrió-

Tigresa: Pero…

Víbora: Vamos Tigresa, él tiene razón, nuestra prioridad es cuidar esta carreta…

Tigresa odiaba escapar de una pelea, pero aún más odiaba dejar a sus compañeros en batalla…

Está bien –dijo Tigresa- Pero más te vale alcanzarnos Po, te estaremos esperando… para regresar los tres juntos a darle las buenas noticias de que venciste a este idiota y que entregamos la carreta…

Po: Es una promesa Tigresa –Po miro a Tigresa, era una mirada que decía "No te preocupes, todo estará bien"

Muy bien… me estoy desesperando un poco Panda, no tengo todo el día, ¿Te gustaría empezar nuestra pelea? ¿O te despedirás de alguien más?

Po: Yo no me estoy despidiendo de nadie Shingo… únicamente es un "hasta luego"

Hyuga, Tigresa y Víbora apresuraron el paso, no defraudarían a Po, porque ellos sabían que él tampoco las iba a defraudar…

Muy bien Shingo… ¿Quieres vengarte? Pues aquí estoy –dijo Po mientras corría en dirección a su enemigo

Que predecible eres Panda… -dijo Shingo-

En ese momento la batalla había dado inicio, Po trato de conectar un golpe a Shingo, pero nuevamente desapareció antes de ser golpeado.

Vamos Panda, pensé que serias mejor que eso –dijo Shingo mientras tiraba una patada a Po que no había notado que se encontraba a su derecha

Po: ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste…?

Po salió volando en dirección a la pared, el golpe había sido certero, sin contar que muy doloroso

Shingo: Vamos Panda, no me digas que eso ha sido todo, estoy seguro que eres mejor que eso… donde derrotaste a Tai Lung...

Antes de terminar su frase, Po se encontraba detrás de Shingo, este sin poder reaccionar por la impresión de ver al Panda.

Tienes razón, soy mejor eso –Po dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro de Shingo, mandándolo a volar en la misma dirección en la que el Panda había sido enviado la primera vez

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó, al parecer el impacto fue mayor que el que Po había recibido.

Shingo: Jajaja, nada mal Panda, al parecer no eres tan lento como yo creía, pero créeme esta batalla está lejos de terminar –dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba un poco de nieve que había caído en su hombro-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Víbora y Tigresa seguían corriendo para entregar esa carreta lo más pronto posible y de ser necesario, volver con su amigo, para ayudarlo a regresar…

Víbora: No te preocupes Tigresa, estoy segura que Po se las está arreglando bien solo, ambas sabemos que es el guerrero dragón, además, ya alcanzo la Paz Interior, inclusive el Maestro Shifu estaba sorprendido por ello

Tigresa: Lo sé… es solo que… odio dejar atrás a mis amigos…

Víbora: Te entiendo Tigresa, yo tampoco estoy muy contenta con la decisión que tomamos, pero debemos de confiar en él, además, estamos solo a un par de horas del pueblo, estoy segura que él nos alcanzara poco después de que lleguemos…

Tigresa: Tienes razón… Po nunca rompe sus promesas…

* * *

_¿Y bien Guerrero Dragón? ¿Crees poder seguirme el ritmo? Veo que estas empezando a cansarte, y yo que apenas estaba empezando a divertirme…_

A pesar que de llevaba poco tiempo la batalla, Po se encontraba fatigado, por la velocidad en la que tenía que moverse para poder alcanzar a Shingo, para evitar los golpes

_Vamos Panda, vamos, esto apenas está empezando_

Po pensó en ese momento "Demonios, si sigo así, no seré capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo… creo que es momento de usar la paz interior"

Po se detuvo, mientras respiraba profundo para concentrarse, era una clara desventaja, ya que lo dejaba a merced de su enemigo mientras se preparaba.

_Vaya, vaya –pensó Shingo- con que el panda tiene más sorpresas bajo la manga… es una lástima que todo termine ahora…_

Cuando Po estaba a punto de alcanzar la Paz Interior, sintió como un gran dolor recorría su cuerpo, un dolor que ni siquiera el cañón de Shen fue capaz de provocarle… un dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido…

_Creo que tus amiguitas estarán muy decepcionadas porque no fuiste capaz de cumplir la promesa que les hiciste ¿Verdad, Po?_

Po abrió sus ojos, era Shingo, se encontraba enfrente de el con una sonrisa malévola, poco a poco Po bajo su mirada… solo para ver como una espada lo había atravesado…

Po no podía reaccionar, el dolor era insoportable, nada lo había preparado para algo así…

_Es una lástima Guerrero Dragón, pero al parecer no estas a mi nivel, así que… me temo que tu viaje terminara aquí… en verdad me hubiera gustado haberte hecho sufrir más… me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de tu amiguita "Tigresa" al perderte…_

Po: No… ella… ella… déjala en paz…

Lamento decirte que no será posible… si ella es un problema para mi plan… me temo que no será posible dejarla vivir…

Shingo retiro lentamente la espada que había sido enterrada en el Panda – Me pregunto ¿Qué dirá tu amiguita cuando le muestre mi espada con tu sangre?

Po: Déjalas… tu deseabas vengarte… de mi… -decía Po mientras se encontraba de rodillas por el gran dolor que sentía- y… lo lograste…

Shingo: Lo siento Po… pero creo que es momento de dejarte, tengo una cita con tus amigas –Shingo guardo su espada – Así que bueno… un gusto haberte conocido Guerrero Dragón…

A continuación Shingo dio una patada que mando a Po volando a la salida de la caverna, por la que ellos habían salido hace una hora aproximadamente…

Po: Acaso… esto… es… el fin…

Poco a poco el panda veía como todo se oscurecía, sabía que esto era el final, no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo, y aun cuando alguien pudiera ayudarlo, se desangraría antes de llegar a algún pueblo…

Po: Tigresa… perdóname…

* * *

**Bueno usuarios, hasta acá el capítulo 5, perdonen por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos compromisos y por ello no me fue posible actualizar antes, prometo que hoy más tarde verán el capítulo 6, espero que les haya gustado.**

**DuLziithO: Que bueno que te gusto mi amor, tu eres mi inspiración para poder crear cada capítulo, te amo con todo mi 3**

**Sevee12: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este no haya sido la excepción**

**MasterTigress01: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y si, es probable que ese golpe traiga consecuencias en un futuro…**


	6. Capitulo 6: Por ahora adios

**Capítulo 6: Por ahora, adiós…**

Po: Acaso… esto… es… el fin…

Poco a poco el panda veía como todo se oscurecía, sabía que esto era el final, no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo, y aun cuando alguien pudiera ayudarlo, se desangraría antes de llegar a algún pueblo…

Po: Tigresa… perdóname…

* * *

El Panda empezó a perder su mundo, notaba como la oscuridad estaba consumiendo todo… solo había silencio, todo era paz… no se escuchaban gritos… no se escuchaban peleas… todo parecía perfecto…

Po: Vaya… con que… ¿estoy muerto?... Demonios… estoy seguro de que Tigresa se enfadara mucho cuando… se entere… que no cumplí mi promesa de volver con ellas –dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas –

_¿Te darás por vencido tan rápido Guerrero Dragón? ¿Dejaras que ellas sufran y se sientan culpables de tu perdida? ¿Permitirás que Shingo acabe con aquella persona que tu tanto aprecias? Eres más patético de lo que yo pensaba…_

¿Quién dijo eso? –Po miraba por todos lados, pero solo veía oscuridad hasta donde permitía la vista-

_¿No me recuerdas Po? Soy aquel sentimiento que reprimiste cuando viste a Tigresa ser expulsada por el cañón de Shen… aquel sentimiento que te acompaña siempre… pero que tú decides ignorar…_

¿De qué hablas? ¡Muéstrate!

_Vamos Po… tu sabes bien quien soy… soy la oscuridad que yace dentro de ti… ¿Recuerdas aquello que sentiste cuando viste a Tigresa? ¿Acaso no deseabas ver a Shen sufrir por lo que había hecho con ella? ¿Acaso no deseabas que pagara… y que lentamente pidiera el dulce abrazo de la muerte?_

Po: No… no yo no soy así, yo no… yo no haría eso… yo…

Lo eres Po… busca en tu interior… ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde como para aceptarlo? ¿Permitirás que tu estúpida cobardía se interponga en tu camino… de ser el Guerrero más poderoso de toda China… no… de todo el mundo?

Po: Tiene que haber otra manera… yo jamás… jamás mataría a nadie… sin importar lo que…

_¿Inclusive le perdonarías la vida a Shingo? Tu sabes que el matara a todos aquellos a quien tu aprecias tanto en esta vida, primero fuiste tú… después será Tigresa, Víbora, después de acabar con ellas, decidirá ir tras los miembros restantes de los cinco furiosos… Mono, Grulla, Mantis y después… el maestro Shifu… arrasara con el Valle de la Paz… aquel a quien tu llamas padre… no será la excepción a esta masacre… ¿Y todo por qué? Porque el Guerrero Dragón fue un cobarde…_

Po: No es verdad… yo…

_Entonces… demuéstralo Panda… vuélvete uno conmigo… juntos podemos hacer que Shingo pague por lo que nos hizo… puedo hacer que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo… para proteger a las personas que amas… en especial a…_

Po: Tigresa…

_Tú mismo lo dijiste Panda… deseas ser más fuerte para protegerla… para nunca más verla sufrir… ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?_

Po: Yo…

* * *

Mientras tanto Tigresa y Víbora veían al pueblo a la distancia

Genial, estamos a punto de llegar, así podremos volver a ayudar a Po –dijo Víbora-

Lo sé… estoy muy preocupada, jamás había dejado a mis amigos atrás… menos a Po… el…

_¿El que gatita? ¿Te gusta? Jajajaja, que tierno, ya decía yo que se veían muy acaramelados aquella noche fuera de la cueva…_

Víbora y Tigres buscaron la fuente de esa voz burlona… cuando vieron a su derecha era Shingo, venia corriendo a una velocidad increíble, inclusive para Tigresa, le llevaban más de una hora de ventaja, ¿Cómo era posible que los alcanzara?

Tigresa se preocupó… ¿Cómo es posible que el este aquí?… no será que Po… no… no puede ser… es imposible

_¿Qué paso gatita? ¿Sorprendida de verme? ¿Esperabas a tu Panda?_

Tigresa se detuvo en ese momento al igual que Víbora…

Víbora: Hyuga… sigue adelante, nosotras nos encargaremos de darte tiempo…

Hyuga solo acento con su cabeza y corrió con rumbo al pueblo, si no le fallaban sus cálculos, estaría ahí en menos de una hora…

Tigresa: ¿Dónde está Po?… más te vale no haberlo lastimado... espera… ese… ese olor… es… ¿Po? ¡DIME QUE HICISTE CON EL!

Shingo: ¿De verdad quieres saberlo gatita? Me temo que tu amigo, ese estúpido Panda, no podrá cumplir su promesa de volver con ustedes, porque veras… Lo mate –dijo feliz-

Víbora: Eso no es verdad… el… nos prometió que volvería… el jamás rompe sus promesas… el…

Shingo: Oh ¿Enserio? Entonces… la gatita no me dejara mentir –lentamente Shingo desenfundaba la espada que había usado para matar a Po- Si la gatita tiene buen olfato… sabrá que esta sangre pertenece a…

Tigresa miro con preocupación la espada… la sangre aún estaba fresca… lo que la preocupo aún más fue el aroma que emanaba de la espada…

Víbora: No es verdad… ¿cierto Tigresa? Esa sangre no es de…

Tigresa: Po… mal nacido… ¿QUE LE HICISTE?

_Para ser una gatita tienes muy mal oído, pero parece que tendré que repetirlo y escúchame bien, aun cuando esta noticia me alegra mucho, no me gusta repetir las cosas, YO MATE AL GUERRERO DRAGON, aquel a quien ustedes llaman Po…_

Tigresa sintió como el mundo se detenía al escuchar esas palabras "Mate al guerrero Dragón" ¿Cómo era posible?...

Víbora: No… no es verdad, eso no…

Tigresa: Lo es… esa sangre… es de Po…

Así es chicas, ya se los dije, pero si no me creen puedo llevarlas a donde está el cuerpo de su querido amigo…

Tigresa: ¡CALLATE!

_Wow… veo que la gatita va a sacar sus uñas… esto se pondrá interesante…_

Tigresa tenía una mirada de odio que nunca habían visto, ni los cinco furiosos… era un odio profundo… un odio que solo podía ser provocado por la pérdida de algún ser querido…

Rápidamente e ignorando la voz de Víbora se lanzó sobre Shingo

Tigresa: ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A PO!

Tigresa dio un salto y enseguida una patada para golpear a Shingo, el cual la detuvo sin problema alguno, Tigresa rápidamente soltó una segunda patada, parecía que esta si llegaría a golpear a Shingo, pero sin notarlo, con su mano libre, tomo la cola de Tigresa y la enredo en sus piernas, haciendo un tipo de candado.

_¿Ahora lo ves gatita? No estás a mi nivel..._

Víbora aprovecho que estaba distraído para conectar un golpe en la cara de Shingo, el solamente retrocedió un par de pasos…

_Vaya, vaya, ¿así que atacan a su enemigo mientras esta distraído? Me gusta…_

¿Te encuentras bien Tigresa? –pregunto Víbora –

Claro que no… el… el mato a Po… y ahora me las pagara… lo hare pedazos con mis propias garras…

¡TIGRESA! Enfócate… Si peleamos sin algún plan el acabara haciendo lo mismo a nosotras… necesitas tener cuidado… por él…

¿"Por él"? A Tigresa aun le resultaba difícil creer lo que había pasado… Perdí a Po… soy una fracasada…

Tigresa: Tienes razón Víbora –sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no era por la rabia que la consumía… era por el dolor que sintió por perder a su amigo…

Víbora aprovecho para lanzar otro golpe a Shingo, este lo detuvo sin problema alguno, cuando de repente – AHORA TIGRESA –

Tigresa se abalanzó sobre Shingo, dando un golpe en sus estomago que lo mando a volar varios metros.

¡Bien! - Exclamo Víbora-

_Vaya, vaya, ¿así que ya se están poniendo serias, no? Eso me gusta… almenas espero que me den más batalla que Panda Gordo…_

¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ! Él es un gran guerrero… es inclusive mejor que tú… el…

_¿Eso crees? Entonces dime ¿Por qué él está muerto y yo estoy vivo después de nuestra batalla? Si es tan "superior" como tú dices, yo no estaría aquí…_

¡Cállate! –Dijo víbora- Él es un guerrero mejor que tú… el…

_¿Saben? Me estoy empezando a cansar de sus estúpidos comentarios sobre un Panda que está muerto… Así que si no les importa… me gustaría acabar con ustedes antes de dirigirme al Valle de la Paz… Oops… creo que hable de más…_

Tigresa y Víbora se quedaron confundidas ante el comentario de Shingo ¿el valle de la paz, dijiste? – dijo Víbora

_Bueno… creo que esto se los diré, como un "último deseo", después de acabar con ustedes dos, me dirigiré al Valle de la Paz… para terminar mi venganza…_

Víbora: Tu venganza fue contra Po…

_Lamento decirte que no… mi venganza será contra todo el Valle de la Paz… ellos… pagaran por lo que hicieron a Tai Lung…_

Víbora: ¿Pero por qué? Ellos no te han hecho nada…

_Claro que sí… me quitaron a la única persona que tenía… ese estúpido Panda… el Maestro Shifu… y Oogway… ahora sentirán el peso de mi venganza…_

Tigresa: Ellos no te han hecho nada, ¡déjalos en paz!

Tigresa lanzo patadas a Shingo, pero él las detenía sin problema alguno, Víbora ayudaba a su amiga, era increíble la facilidad con la que detenía los golpes de ambas guerreras, parecía imposible… ¿cómo es que podía pelear contra dos maestras del kung fu sin problema alguno?

Víbora tiro un golpe a su rostro, fallo, pero dejó caer su capucha… Víbora se quedó sorprendida por lo que vio… el rostro de Shingo…

Víbora: ¿Cómo es posi…? – Antes de poder terminar su oración, Shingo tomo a serpiente y la aventó contra el piso, el golpe fue tal que la pobre Víbora quedo inconsciente

Tigresa: Ahora veras… -Tigresa también se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Shingo… él era… un leopardo de las nieve – Rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos –

¿Sorprendida? Ahora entienden el motivo de mi venganza… Tai Lung… era mi hermano…

Tigresa: Pero… Tai Lung no tenía hermanos… es imposible…

No lo es mi querida gatita, únicamente tuvo un hermano… pero fuimos separados al momento de nacer… él fue elegido para entrenar con Shifu… mientras yo… yo tuve una vida de soledad…

* * *

_-FLASHBACK -_

Cuando yo era pequeño… nunca tuve a nadie que en verdad se preocupara por mi… viví en las calles… comiendo lo que los demás tiraban… mi vida era un sufrimiento sin fin… cada día me preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

Hasta que un día… un grupo de jabalíes me atacaron… estaban furiosos porque les había robado un pedazo de carne…

Cuando me rodearon… ellos empezaron a golpearme… yo no sabía que hacer… estaba indefenso…

De repente pude escuchar como uno de los jabalíes que me atacaba estaba gritando… una extraña figura enmascarada lo tenía sujeto del cuello… No sabía que estaba pasando… el otro jabalí echó a correr, pronto el otro hizo lo mismo… yo no sabía que pasaría… no sabía si esa figura me haría daño…

Enseguida… paso algo que me sorprendió… el extraño enmascarado me tendió su mano… me ayudo a levantarme…

Una vez que me encontraba de pie me dijo "Yo puedo enseñarte a defenderte… puedo enseñarte a pelear… nunca más serás pisoteado por los demás…"

No sé qué vio en mi… pero poco después, me entere que él era parte de una banda, conocida como "Los bandidos de la luna", el me tomo bajo su tutela… me enseño a pelear, nunca más pase hambre… atacábamos a pueblos… hasta que un día… una carta llego a mi…

Es hora de que sepas la verdad… de pequeño, fuiste separado de tu hermano… él se ha dedicado durante años al Kung Fu… pero al parecer, no ha sido suficiente… ya que fue ignorado… no fue elegido para ser el Guerrero Dragón, ¿quieres saber más? Te espero en el valle de la paz…

Por desgracia… esa carta había tardado años en llegar a mi… cuando me encontraba en camino al valle de la paz, pude ver como un extraño viento recorría el lugar… vi a gente por las montañas… decidí apresurarme… pero cuando llegue… mi hermano… había sido derrotado por un estúpido...gordo…Panda…tenía pensado lanzarme sobre el Panda… retarlo a una batalla… justo cuando iba a saltar… mi maestro llego… y me dijo "Ahora no es el momento de pelear, tu oportunidad llegara… solo necesitas paciencia"

Tenía ganas de pelear contra el… de vengar a mi hermano… nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerle… y cuando por fin estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Ahora… ¿sabes cómo se siente que te quiten a alguien? Nunca tuve un hermano… pensé que no tenía familia… después de tantos años, estuve a punto de conocerlo… y ese Panda… ese maldito… Po… le había arrebatado el título que le correspondía…

Tigresa: Eso no fue culpa de Po… tu hermano se había vuelto loco de poder… no pudo aceptar la decisión de su maestro…

¡TONTERIAS! –Grito Shingo- Ese título era para el… y solo para el… no para un bufón como Po…

Tigresa: Po no es ningún bufón, él es…

Él es un Panda muerto… eso es lo que es…

Tigresa: ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –Grito Tigresa-

Gatita, gatita, gatita… estoy empezando a perder mi paciencia… creo que será mejor terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas…

Shingo lanzo un golpe hacia Tigresa, ella lo detuvo con mucha dificultad, rápidamente Shingo tiro otro, y otro, cada vez a Tigresa se le hacía más difícil poder detenerlos, hasta que uno de ellos le dio directo en el estomago

Tigresa: Maldición… no… no creo poder seguir deteniendo sus golpes… es muy… rápido…

No te preocupes gatita, pronto te reunirás con tu preciado Panda… ve el lado positivo, cuando mueras, podrás verlo, así que… apresurare su encuentro… Tengo una cita pendiente con el Valle de la Paz

Shingo saco su espada, la misma que había usado para atravesar a Po…

Tigresa: Po… perdóname… creo que no soy… lo suficientemente… asombrosa –una lagrima recorría la mejilla de Tigresa - ¿este será el fin?

Cuando Shingo estaba a punto de atravesar con su espada a Tigresa escucho algo…

_¡DEJALA EN PAZ SHINGO!_

Tigresa abrió sus ojos… esa voz… era… ¿Po?

Esto aún no termina Shingo… déjalas a ellas en paz… y ven… pelea como un hombre…

Shingo: Vaya, vaya, miren quien nos honra con su visita… el estúpido Guerrero dra-

Shingo no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la palabra, cuando sintió un golpe en su estómago

Tigresa: Po… estas… vivo… por un momento…

Po se arrodillo para ver a Tigresa –no te preocupes, descansa, yo me encargare de el –

Tigresa: Po… yo… te

Antes de poder terminar su oración, Tigresa quedo inconsciente, tanto por los golpes que le había dado Shingo, como por el cansancio de la batalla.

Descansa mi hermosa flor… no dejare que él te vuelva a hacer daño…

Así que… ¿no estás muerto?... Esto será interesante… "Guerrero Dragón"

Po: Lamento decepcionarte… pero no… no estoy muerto… ahora el único que lo estará… serás tú…

Vaya, vaya, pensé que el guerrero dragón nunca haría nada así… esto se pone interesan…

Shingo sin terminar su oración se percató que Po estaba detrás suyo… ni siquiera Shingo con su gran velocidad fue capaz de verlo…

Po: ¿De verdad lo crees? Yo diría más bien que esto será… aburrido

¿Cómo es que tú?

Digamos que… volví a nacer…

Shingo noto algo raro en la mirada del panda… su mirada era fría… no era la misma que tenía al momento de haberse enfrentado con él por primera vez…

Po Lanzo un golpe a Shingo, lo detuvo con su mano – ¡Ja! Sigues siendo igual de len…- Shingo sintió como los huesos de su mano se rompían lenta y dolorosamente…

¡AAAAAH! Exclamo Shingo – maldita sea-

Po: Dime Shingo… ¿te dolió? Esto es solo el principio…

Víbora poco a poco estaba recobrando la conciencia, cuando miro asombrada a Po, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando noto algo extraño en el… un aura negra lo cubría…

Víbora dijo susurrando –Po… ¿Qué…te...paso?

Vamos Shingo… ¿dijiste que querías matarme no? Pues vamos, hazlo…

Si tanto lo deseas Panda… hare tu deseo realidad… -Shingo desenfundo su espada y atravesó nuevamente a Po –

Víbora se quedó sorprendida y aterrada por lo que estaba pasando… Po había sido atravesado por la espada… trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera podía articular una palabra…

_Hahaha, fuiste un idiota al volver a pelear contra mí…_

Po miro directo a los ojos a Shingo -¿Enserio usaras la tactica? Pensé que serias algo más… original

_Pero que…_

Po dio un puñetazo a Shingo, mandándolo varios metros lejos de donde estaban…

Así que, ¿creíste que podrías hacer lo mismo dos veces? –_Decía mientras caminaba y se quitaba la espada que había enterrado Shingo_- me temo que no… el resultado de esta batalla será muy distinto al pasado –Po levanto a Shingo sosteniéndolo del cuello- ¿Sabes lo mucho que has hecho sufrir a Tigresa… ¡LO SABES! Jamás te perdonare por hacerla llorar…

Ugh… ¿qué demonios… te pasa? – Shingo quedo en shock cuando al mirar al panda en los ojos, vio que sus ojos habían cambiado de color, no eran los mismo ojos de color Verde esmeralda que tenía la primera vez que pelearon… esta ocasión, eran unos ojos color rojo…

¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? –Pregunto Shingo-

¿Eso? Es algo que a ti no te importa –lo tiro nuevamente a un par de metros de donde estaban-

Maldición… no le podre ganar… creo que tendré que…

Po: ¿Huir? No lo creo… tu no me dejaste huir… así que ahora… seré justo, hare que tu muerte sea rápida, no te preocupes por ello…

_Maldición… no puedo creer que este estúpido panda me vaya a vencer…_

Po estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando de la nada, un extraño encapuchado detuvo sin problemas el golpe de Po…

Vaya, vaya… nunca pensé que te atreverías a hacer eso Panda…

Po: ¿Quién eres tú?

_No te preocupes, con el tiempo sabrás quien soy, de momento, mi alumno está en una clara desventaja, así que será mejor llevármelo…_

Po: No lo creo –Po tiro un golpe nuevamente al extraño encapuchado

_Vaya, que agresivo te has vuelto… solamente un consejo… contrólate… porque si no, dañaras inclusive a aquellas personas que tratas de proteger…_

Po: ¿De que estas hablando?

_Pronto lo sabrás…_

Po: Espera aún no he acabado con… maldición… han escapado…

¿PO? – grito Víbora

Po: ¿Qué pasa…?

Víbora: Es… es Tigresa… no está respirando…

Po se acercó corriendo a donde yacía tirada Tigresa…

Po: Tigresa… Tigresa… responde…

Víbora: No sé qué le pasa… estaba bien hasta hace un momento…

Po: Espera tengo una idea –Po junto sus manos, cerro sus ojos y acto seguido, golpeo con sus dedos el cuello de Tigresa –

Tigresa despertó repentinamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire

Po: Uff… que bueno que sirvió…

Tigresa: ¿Po? ¿Víbora? Estamos… ¿vivos?

Víbora: Si… gracias a Po… él nos salvó…

Tigresa: ¿de… de verdad? Po… muchas gra –antes de terminar su frase, se desmayó-

Víbora: ¿TIGRESA? ¿TIGRESA?

Po: No te preocupes víbora… es algo normal, es una reacción normal a la técnica que use, pero bueno, tenemos que apresurarnos y llevarla al hospital, espero que en Kaoru haya uno…

Víbora: Oye Po… ¿Cómo es que?

Po: Después te explicare todo lo que quieras… pero ahora debemos de apresurarnos…

Está bien –dijo Víbora-

* * *

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para alcanzar el pueblo, necesitaban llevar a Tigresa con un médico…

Una vez que alcanzaron el pueblo…

Víbora: ¡Mira! Ahí está Hyuga, preguntémosle si sabe dónde hay un doctor…

Hyuga: ¡Hola! Chicos, me alegra saber que pudieron detener a… ¿Qué le paso a Tigresa?

Víbora: Rápido Hyuga, dinos, donde está el doctor, necesitamos llevarla rápido…

Hyuga: No se preocupen, aún hay un doctor aquí, vengan, síganme

Po siguió a Hyuga y Víbora hizo lo mismo, después de recorrer un par de casas entraron a una casa más grande que las demás…

Hyuga: ¡Doctor! Necesitamos su ayuda, tenemos a un guerrero lesionado…

Doctor: Rápido, tráiganlo acá…

Po recostó a Tigresa donde se lo había indicado al doctor

Doctor: Muchas gracias, pero por favor necesito que se retiren para poder revisar a la guerrera, en cuanto tenga un diagnóstico, les informare…

Po, Víbora y Hyuga se retiraron de la sala…

Hyuga: Chicos… los dejare un momento, tengo que terminar de bajar los suministros, volveré en un par de horas para saber cómo esta Tigresa…–dijo Hyuga mientras se alejaba de Po y Víbora –

Víbora: Claro, muchas gracias Hyuga

Po estaba muy pensativo… sabía lo que había hecho, lo que estuvo a punto de hacer… ¿pero por qué?

Víbora: ¿Po? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Po: ¿Eh? Ah sí, no es nada Víbora…

Víbora: ¿Te importaría explicarme que paso? ¿Por qué Shingo nos dijo que habías muerto?

Po: Es una larga historia… pero creo que tenemos tiempo hasta que el doctor nos diga cómo esta Tigresa…

Po empezó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido… lo que había hecho… y como es que "había vuelto a la vida", Víbora lo miraba con curiosidad cuando le explicaba lo ocurrido hasta que, antes de terminar, Víbora se puso muy triste… pero contuvo sus lágrimas…

Víbora: Po… ¿estás seguro de eso? Es decir… somos como una familia… y…

Po: Lo sé… para mí también fue algo difícil… pero es algo que tengo que hacer…

Víbora: Y… ¿Hablaras con Tigresa?

Po: No creo que… sea lo más conveniente en este momento… trataría de detenerme… prefiero que no…

Ejem- dijo el doctor- Su amiga se encuentra bien, únicamente tiene lastimada su mano, pero le hemos dado algo para el dolor y se quedó dormida nuevamente…

Po: Doctor… cree que sería posible que yo… ¿la pudiera pasar a ver?

Doctor: No veo ningún inconveniente… solamente trate de no hacer mucho ruido…

Po: Gracias doctor… se lo prometo

Po entro a la habitación donde estaba Tigresa dormida, era un ángel cuando dormía… aunque él estaba seguro que si él le decía eso a ella cuando estuviera despierta, se convertiría en un demonio…

Po: Mi dulce ángel… que hermosa te ves durmiendo… Tal vez… no me escuches, pero quiero que sepas… que yo… con tal de protegerte, daría mi vida –Po se acercó más a donde estaba Tigresa- Puede que en este momento no lo entiendas… pero es algo que necesito hacer… no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a sufrir, te prometo… que cuando nos volvamos a ver… Seré más fuerte… por ti… por mi… y por todos…

Po se acercó lentamente a la cara de Tigresa… hasta poder sentir su respiración –Duerme bien –Po beso lentamente los labios de Tigresa – Duerme mi ángel… te prometo volver, seré más fuerte… y tendré el valor para decirte muchas cosas… _pero por ahora… adiós…_

Víbora: Po…

Po: Víbora… por favor, cuando regresen al Valle de la Paz… dile a mi Padre… que no se preocupe, que volveré, también dile al Maestro Shifu que lo extrañare, pero que no debe de preocuparse por mí, estaré bien… solamente necesito un tiempo… para acomodar todas mis ideas… prometo estar en contacto con ustedes…

Víbora: Po, te extrañare, el Palacio no será lo mismo sin ti, extrañare todas tus bromas…

Po: No te preocupes víbora –Po se agacho para abrazar a Víbora – te prometo regresar pronto, ni siquiera notaran que me he ido…

Víbora: Eso espero Po, cuídate mucho por favor…

Po: Claro víbora, por cierto, me gustaría pedirte un último favor… cuando despierte Tigresa… no le digas que la vine a visitar… solamente explícale el por qué me fui…

Víbora: Pero porque no…

Po: Créeme víbora, yo me encargare de explicarle muchas cosas cuando vuelva…

Víbora: Esta bien Po…

Gracias Víbora –dijo Po- los extrañare mucho, pero prometo volver sano y salvo

Con estas palabras, Po se alejó de Víbora… el largo viaje de Po estaba por comenzar… poco sabría él lo que le deparaba el futuro… pero de algo estaba seguro… volvería algún día con sus amigos… no… más bien, con su familia al palacio de Jade…

* * *

**Bueno usuarios, como podrán ver este capítulo estuvo bastante largo, así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, la historia no termina aquí, esto es apenas el inicio… así que bueno, los veré en el próximo capítulo que espero esté listo para hoy sábado o mañana domingo, así que sin más, gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado.**

**Seevee12: Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y no, como podrás ver, no hice eso, se me hacía un poco "predecible" y trato de mi historia que no lo sea…**

**Melanie 888: No creo entender muy bien tu mensaje, pero que bueno que estés ansiosa por leer cada capítulo que subo, espero que este también te haya gustado**


	7. Capitulo 7: Entra el cielo y la desesper

**Capítulo 7: Entra el cielo y la desesperación**

Po: Claro víbora, por cierto, me gustaría pedirte un último favor… cuando despierte Tigresa… no le digas que la vine a visitar… solamente explícale el por qué me fui…

Víbora: Pero porque no…

Po: Créeme víbora, yo me encargare de explicarle muchas cosas cuando vuelva…

Víbora: Esta bien Po…

Gracias Víbora –dijo Po- los extrañare mucho, pero prometo volver sano y salvo

Con estas palabras, Po se alejó de Víbora… el largo viaje de Po estaba por comenzar… poco sabría él lo que le deparaba el futuro… pero de algo estaba seguro… volvería algún día con sus amigos… no… más bien, con su familia al palacio de Jade…

* * *

_¿Así que el Guerrero Dragón te dio una paliza cierto, Shingo?_

Shingo: Cállate… no me estas ayudando

_¿Ah no? ¿Te recuerdo quien te salvo hace unos momentos de morir a manos del Guerrero Dragón?_

Shingo: Te dije que te callaras…

_Jajajaja, Deberías de ser más agradecido, creo que ya viste hasta donde te llevo tu orgullo, de todos modos… desde el momento que el… bueno, digamos que después de su primer encuentro, no tenías ninguna posibilidad de ganar esa batalla…_

Shingo: ¿A qué te refieres?

_¿Acaso no notaste nada raro cuando te enfrentaste con el guerrero dragón por segunda ocasión?_

Shingo: Ahora que lo mencionas… ese estúpido Panda tenía los ojos distintos… además de que… estaba dispuesto a matarme… y estoy seguro que la primera vez que peleamos él no lo hubiera hecho…

_Eso es porque el acepto a su oscuridad interior…_

Shingo: ¿Su oscuridad interior?

_Así es… él es el Guerrero de "Blanco y Negro" ¿sabes qué significa?_

Shingo: Lo primero que me viene a la mente son sus colores… por ser un Panda es blanco y negro… pero eso suena demasiado lógico…

_Cierto, pero no únicamente es por su color, el Guerrero "Blanco y Negro" estará en una lucha eterna, entre el bien y el mal, cada acción, cada momento de su vida estará en conflicto con su oscuridad… si sucumbe a la oscuridad, tendrá poderes inimaginables, pero también tiene su lado negativo…_

Shingo: Déjame adivinar… ¿no se podrá controlar?

_Así es… ahora que él ha aceptado su oscuridad interior… esta propenso a volverse en contra de aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos… su familia, todos aquellos a los que conocía…_

Shingo: Vaya, vaya… esto se pone interesante… Ouch… ese estúpido Panda… me las pagara…

_Por ahora tenemos que permanecer en las sombras…pasara un tiempo para que puedan sanar tus heridas… además, tengo algo… "más grande" preparado para ese Panda…_

Shingo: Odio decirlo… pero tienes razón, estas heridas no sanaran rápidamente… además, necesito mejorar mi técnica… ahora que…

* * *

Hyuga: ¿Cómo está la Maestra Tigresa, Víbora?

Víbora: Ella se encuentra mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar…

Y tu otro amigo… ¿Po? ¿Cómo está? Creo recordar que vino contigo cuando dejaron a la Maestra Tigresa con el doctor…

El… el… bueno veras… el partió en un viaje… al parecer… necesita… equilibrar

Hyuga: Vaya… nunca pude agradecerle que me haya ayudado a llegar al pueblo sin un solo rasguño… claro, al igual que ustedes

No hay de que Hyuga, prácticamente todo el trabajo lo hizo Po –comento víbora con tono alegre- gracias a su ayuda pudimos regresar aquí… Hyuga, si me disculpas, hare compañía a Tigresa… tengo que hablar con ella…

Muy bien Víbora, yo estaré por los alrededores, en cuanto quieran partir, yo me regreso con ustedes…

Claro Hyuga, yo daré aviso cuando partamos de regreso –dijo Víbora- ahora si me disculpas…

Víbora tomo rumbo al cuarto donde estaba Tigresa, pensando aun como diría todo aquello que le confeso Po… no era fácil, Tigresa le preguntaría ¿Por qué no lo detuvo?, ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta… pero algo le dijo que Po necesitaba ese tiempo, para ordenar sus ideas

Doctor: Hola señorita… me imagino que viene a ver a su… amiga ¿cierto? Ella aún está dormida por el medicamento que le dimos, pero si gusta puede estar a su lado hasta que ella despierte.

Víbora: Gracias doctor… disculpe mi pregunta pero, ¿cree que cuando ella despierte podamos partir?

Doctor: Claro, no hay ningún problema, solamente traten de evitar las peleas, no creo que su mano resista otro enfrentamiento como el que tuvieron

Claro doctor –dijo riendo- trataremos de evitar los combates por un tiempo

El doctor salió de la habitación, dejando a Víbora sola con Tigresa

¿Cómo se lo diré? Po… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Hubiera preferido que tú se lo dijeras… pero tienes razón, lo más probable es que hubiera tratado de detenerte…

* * *

Mientras tanto…

¿Po? ¿Eres tú? Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti…

_Tigresa corría a la dirección donde se encontraba Po, pero con cada paso que cada, la distancia se hacía aun mayor entre ellos…_

¿Po? ¿Qué te pasa? Espérame…

Tigresa seguía corriendo para poder alcanzar a su amigo, pero cada paso la alejaba más…

¿Po? Espérame… no… no me dejes…

_Po volteo a ver a la chica que lo venía siguiendo, al voltear únicamente dijo…_

Te prometo que nuestros caminos se volverán a encontrar…

¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas? Po… ¿PO?

Tigresa podía ver como Po avanzaba solo un par de pasos y desaparecía entre la espesa neblina que se había formado…

¡Espera Po! Yo…

* * *

Tigresa despertó después de un par de horas, no recordaba donde estaba ni recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo recordaba que Po, le había salvado la vida, por segunda ocasión…

Víbora: ¡Tigresa! Estas despierta, que gusto me da que te encuentres bien –le dio un abrazo a su amiga, estaba muy contenta de que ya hubiera despertado-

Tigresa: Víbora… ¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue que… Po nos ayudó, de ahí… todo está en blanco… no logro recordar nada…

Víbora: Pues…

Tigresa: Víbora… vamos cuéntame que paso…

Víbora: Esta bien… ¿recuerdas que me quede inconsciente?

Tigresa: Si… fue poco antes de que Shingo me atacara y yo también quedara inconsciente…

Víbora: Bueno… pues, esa parte ya la sabes, pero después, cuando yo estaba despertando, vi como Po estaba peleando contra Shingo…

Tigresa: Es verdad… Po llego a ayudarnos… o debería decir… salvarnos…

Cierto… poco después… vi como… Po fue atravesado por una espada… pero no le paso nada… simplemente le dio un golpe a Shingo y salió volando varios metros… después, el muy tranquilamente se retiró la espada de su estómago y la tiro a un lado…

Tigresa: ¿En… verdad?

Víbora: Si… después de eso, él estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando… un extraño encapuchado, vestido igual que Shingo… detuvo el golpe de Po, y salvo a Shingo, ambos desaparecieron, después yo me acerque a ti para ver como estabas… pero no respirabas…

Tigresa se quedó callada, no recordaba nada después de haberse quedado inconsciente… pero cómo es posible que no recordara que "no respiraba"

Le grite a Po para que te ayudara… el… bueno, hizo algo con sus manos y te "revivió"

Tigresa: Espera, espera –Tigresa se empezó a sonrojar- ¿hizo algo con sus manos? No querrás decir que el me… toco… y… maldito Panda… lo voy a matar…

Víbora: No, no Tigresa, nada de eso, el simplemente junto sus manos, y te dio un pequeño golpe en tu cuello, después de eso, tu empezaste a respirar nuevamente, ambos nos tranquilizamos, cuando reaccionaste... No pasó ni un minuto y te volviste a desmayar…

Entonces Po te cargo en sus brazos y ambos echamos a correr para poder llegar al pueblo o más rápido posible y que un doctor te viera…

Tigresa: Y después… ¿Qué paso después?

Víbora: Pues… el doctor te dio algo para el dolor y nos dijo que te habías quedado dormida… eso es todo hasta ahora…

Vaya… ¿crees que podría hablar con Po? Me gustaría agradecerle por lo que hizo… si no fuera por el yo…

Víbora: No creo que puedas hablar con Po…

Tigresa: ¿Por qué no? Solamente quiero agradecerle que me haya salvado, estoy segura que el doctor dejara que entre alguien más a la habitación…

Víbora: No es por eso Tigresa… es solo que el… el ya no está con nosotros…

Tigresa: Víbora… no estoy de humor para bromitas…

Víbora: No es ninguna broma Tigresa… no es lo que tú piensas, me refiero a que el… bueno… el dejo el pueblo…

Tigresa: ¿Se nos adelantó? Bueno, creo que entonces nosotras también debemos de ir regresando al Valle de la Paz, lo más probable es que…

Víbora: No Tigresa –dijo mirándola a los ojos- Po… no regreso al Valle de la Paz… el… él se fue… se fue lejos para poder entrenar… para poder controlar sus nuevas habilidades…

Tigresa: No es verdad…

Víbora: Lo lamento… el… quería decírtelo, pero… pensó que lo ibas a detener…

Tigresa: Eso hubiera hecho, ¿Por qué lo dejaste irse?-dijo en tono serio- Estará solo… y… el… no se despidió de mi… pensé que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos… pensé que yo… era su amiga… pero estaba equivocada… -_una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla... trato de contenerla pero no pudo.._.-

Víbora le dio una bofetada a Tigresa –Como dices eso Tigresa, él es tu amigo, todos sabemos que él te aprecia, inclusive estuvo a punto de dar la vida por ti, si eso no demuestra que es tu amigo… no sé qué lo hará…

Tigresa: Pero el…

Víbora: Él no se quiso despedir porque sabía que sería más complicado dejarnos… sabía que tratarías de detenerlo y que no aceptarías un no por respuesta, por eso…

Tigresa: Lo entiendo…

Víbora: Pero él me pidió que te dijera algo Tigresa… él me dijo "Dile a Tigresa que no se preocupe, _nuestros caminos se volverán a encontrar_, será más fuerte, por ella y por mí, para que nunca más tenga que verla sufrir"

Tigresa: … Po…

Víbora: Vamos Tigresa, no estés triste… estoy segura que a él no le hubiera gustado que lo estuvieras… además, estoy segura que volverá antes de que inclusive notemos que se fue…

Tigresa: Tienes razón… tengo fe en Po… sé que no romperá su promesa… nunca lo a hecho…

* * *

_Poco tiempo después, Tigresa Víbora y Hyuga emprendieron el viaje de regreso al valle de la paz, el viaje parecía una eternidad, extrañaban al Panda, aquel que los hacia reír con sus tonterías, con sus bromas, con sus chistes… sabían que dejaría un gran hueco en sus vidas, pero estaban seguras que tarde o temprano, el regresaría…_

* * *

_**PoV Tigresa**  
_

Ya han pasado 5 meses desde que regresamos de aquella misión que parecía muy simple, solamente cuidar una carreta de provisiones, nada fuera de lo ordinario, lo más que esperábamos enfrentar eran bandidos… cual sería nuestra sorpresa que nos encontraríamos a los miembros de una banda extinta de bandidos que casi arrasaron con un pueblo, haciendo temblar hasta sus mismos cimientos.

En aquella pelea, por poco y perdemos la vida, pero gracias al Guerrero Dragón, estamos hoy con vida, nunca imagine que después de esa misión, no vería a Po por un largo tiempo, tal vez era lo mejor, eso me daría tiempo de meditar… poco sabía yo lo mucho que estaba equivocada, al regresar al pueblo, lo primero que tuvimos que hacer era visitar al padre de Po, al , estaba como siempre, en su restaurante, ¿Quién le diría la noticia de que su único hijo… estaba en un viaje de "descubrimiento" y que no regresaría hasta después?…

Víbora fue a hablar con él, pude escuchar como unos sartenes caían de la cocina… sabía que la noticia no había sido fácil para él, aun cuando su hijo aún estaba con vida… era difícil dejarlo… nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo…

Enseguida, nosotros nos dirigimos con rumbo al Palacio de Jade, para reportar nuestra misión, había sido un éxito, entramos al salón de entrenamiento y ahí estaban los demás… Grulla, Mantis, Mono y el Maestro Shifu, nos recibieron de manera alegre, hasta que notaron que faltaba alguien en nuestro grupo…

El primer comentario que salió a la luz fue de Mantis, ¿Dónde está Po? Nos dijo, en tono de broma, "lo más seguro es que aun venia subiendo las escaleras del palacio", nunca habían sido fáciles para él y después de una misión de 4 días, lo serían menos…

Cuando notaron que ni víbora ni yo nos reímos, se les hizo extraño, cuando estuve a punto de hablar… Víbora me había ganado… "Po no regresa con nosotros…" dijo ella, pude ver como sus miradas recayeron sobre ella… parecían asustados… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Cuando vuelves de una misión y escuchas "No regresa con nosotros" es como sentir un balde de agua helada

Shifu se quedó callado, ni Mantis ni Grulla ni Mono dijeron una sola palabra… Víbora prosiguió con su explicación "Po no viene con nosotros… porque se embarcó en un viaje… de "autodescubrimiento", pude notar como todos se tranquilizaron, saber que nuestro gran amigo estaba vivo los reconforto…

Nadie comento nada por el resto del día, todos practicamos como de costumbre… todos estábamos callados… tristes por la falta de ese regordete Panda… que alegraba nuestras vidas, llego la hora de la cena, todos seguíamos igual de callados, hasta que Mono pregunto ¿Y cuándo volverá Po?

Nadie respondía nada… hasta que yo me levante y dije… "Po no nos dijo la fecha en la que volvería con nosotros, solamente nos prometió volver, también nos prometió estar en contacto con nosotros"

Así fue nuestra cena, sin plática alguna…

Los días pasaron, poco a poco nos hacíamos a la idea de que Po no volvería pronto, pasaron los días, entrenábamos, todo se volvió muy monótono, de vez en cuando bajamos al pueblo a hacer encargos para Shifu, o bajamos para poder cenar en el restaurante del padre de Po…

Cada vez que íbamos, nos recibía de manera muy atenta, él nos preguntaba si no sabíamos nada de su hijo, por desgracia, aún no había cartas, no había nada, era como si él se hubiera olvidado de nosotros…

Note la cara de tristeza del , su único hijo ¿no lo recordaba?

Terminamos nuestra cena, yo me ofrecí a ayudar al para cerrar su negocio, los demás se adelantaron al Palacio de Jade...

El aprovecho para preguntarme que había pasado, le dije todo lo que yo sabía, el simplemente me dijo… estoy seguro que mi muchacho volverá…

Yo solamente asenté con la cabeza… paso una hora y me dirigía al Palacio de Jade, para regresar a la misma rutina… sin notarlo, estábamos regresando a la misma rutina que teníamos antes de que Po entrara a nuestras vidas…

Entrenar, desayunar volver a entrenar, comer y entrenar más, eso era todo lo que hacíamos, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba…

Hasta que un día, un pergamino llego al Palacio de Jade, pensamos que era una misión para nosotros, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente estaríamos de vuelta a la acción…

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que los ojos del Maestro Shifu se iluminaron, cualquiera podía notar la felicidad que tuvo al momento de abrir el pergamino… cuando estaba dispuesta a preguntar de quien era ese pergamino…

_Es de Po –exclamo el Maestro Shifu_

Todos nos quedamos perplejos antes la noticia, Po siempre nos sorprendía y esta no era la excepción…

"_Hola amigos, perdonen por no escribir tan seguido como había prometido, pero he estado viajando de pueblo en pueblo, he conocido muchos lugares y por supuesto he aprendido muchas cosa, sé que han pasado varios meses desde que me fui en mi viaje… pero solamente quería decirles que no se preocupen por mí, todo está muy bien, los e extrañado mucho a todos, prometo volver pronto…"_

Eso era lo que el pergamino decía, todo estábamos aliviados, nuestro amigo estaba bien…

Con ánimos renovados, todos nos dirigimos a entrenar, teníamos que ser más fuertes para que cuando Po regresara se diera cuenta que nosotros también habíamos avanzado…

Cuatro meses más han pasado desde que Po nos envió ese pergamino, todos hemos estado entrenando, viviendo nuestras antiguas y aburridas vidas… Finalmente hemos tenido misiones, no han sido nada complicadas, pero una misión es una misión… últimamente he soñado con el… presiento que su regreso esta pronto… sé que algún día… el volverá y podre decirle lo mucho que lo extrañe…

Víbora: Tigresa, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?

Tigresa: ¿Eh? Oh claro Víbora… solamente dame un momento…

* * *

_Vaya, tal parece que las cosas nunca cambian… o por lo menos no tanto como uno pensaría –dijo una extraña figura que miraba desde lo lejos el Valle de la Paz _

* * *

**Bueno usuarios, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, este capítulo lo sentí un poco flojo, pero no sé, espero comentarios…**

**DuLziithO: Que bueno que te gusto este capítulo, o mejor dicho, que bueno que te han gustado, tú eres mi fuente de inspiración amor mío **

**Zhihui de xingzang: Gracias, espero que te haya hecho llorar por lo emotiva y no porque este mal mi fanfic, gracias por tu comentario y de verdad que nunca pensé que podría provocar lágrimas en una lectora/lector**

**Evans: Eso es el chiste, siempre esperar lo inesperado… o almenas así soy yo…**

**Shoujokrm26: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, este tipo de comentarios me hacen seguir con la historia, y al parecer siempre logro hacer cosas "inesperadas" espero que este capítulo no haya sido la excepción…**

**Por cierto, ya empece a trabajar en el capitulo 8, pero ese estara listo para el día lunes, tratare de hacerlo un poco más extenso...  
**


	8. Capitulo 8: Un hogar y una familia

**Capítulo 8: Un hogar y una familia**

"_Hola amigos, perdonen por no escribir tan seguido como había prometido, pero he estado viajando de pueblo en pueblo, he conocido muchos lugares y por supuesto he aprendido muchas cosa, sé que han pasado varios meses desde que me fui en mi viaje… pero solamente quería decirles que no se preocupen por mí, todo está muy bien, los e extrañado mucho a todos, prometo volver pronto…"_

Eso era lo que el pergamino decía, todo estábamos aliviados, nuestro amigo estaba bien…

Con ánimos renovados, todos nos dirigimos a entrenar, teníamos que ser más fuertes para que cuando Po regresara se diera cuenta que nosotros también habíamos avanzado…

Cuatro meses más han pasado desde que Po nos envió ese pergamino, todos hemos estado entrenando, viviendo nuestras antiguas y aburridas vidas… Finalmente hemos tenido misiones, no han sido nada complicadas, pero una misión es una misión… últimamente he soñado con el… presiento que su regreso esta pronto… sé que algún día… el volverá y podre decirle lo mucho que lo extrañe…

Víbora: Tigresa, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?

Tigresa: ¿Eh? Oh claro Víbora… solamente dame un momento…

* * *

_Vaya, tal parece que las cosas nunca cambian… o por lo menos no tanto como uno pensaría –dijo una extraña figura que miraba desde lo lejos el Valle de la Paz_

* * *

Ese día transcurría con extrema normalidad, recordé que mi itinerario había cambiado, antes bajaba más seguido al Valle de la Paz, ahora únicamente lo hacía cuando fuera necesario, cuando algún bandido atacaba, o cuando necesitábamos comprar suministros…

Si, la vida sin nuestro amigo era muy distinta, los minutos se volvían horas, las horas se volvían días, los días se volvían semanas… Todo era distinto sin lugar a duda ¿Po… cuando volverás?

Víbora: ¿Te gustaría pasar a visitar al ?

Tigresa: No lo sé Víbora… Siempre nos pregunta por Po… no es que me desagrade, es bueno ver que su padre se preocupa por el… pero…

Víbora: Lo sé, es difícil decirle que no sabemos nada sobre el… que no sabemos cuándo volverá al Valle de la Paz… pero estoy segura que no lo hace con la intención de molestarnos…

Tigresa: Tienes razón… sería bueno visitarlo, es probable que se sienta solo… han pasado 9 meses desde que Po se fue… jamás habían estado tanto tiempo separados…

Víbora: Lo sé… estoy segura que Po también extraña a su padre… bueno, que nos extraña a todos…

Tigresa: Si…

¿Por qué no has vuelto Po? No sabemos nada de ti… la espera nos está matando… me gustaría saber que estas bien… saber que volverás pronto…

* * *

Vaya, al parecer las cosas no han cambiado por aquí… después de tanto tiempo creía que habría algunos cambios por aquí y por allá… pero veo que no –dijo una extraña figura encapuchada- vaya… creo que ya llegue…

* * *

La extraña figura volteo a ver un lugar… "Fideos del " – vaya… - lentamente empezó a caminar dentro del local, parecía que no tenía mucho tiempo que habían abierto, aún era un poco temprano por la mañana…

¿?: Buenos días… ¿hay alguien?

: Buenos días señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

¿?: Buenos días… me imagino que usted es el Señor Ping… ¿verdad?

asintió con su cabeza- así es, yo soy… ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

¿?: Pues… solamente me gustaría saber… ¿aquí es el famoso restaurante del Guerrero Dragón?

: Así es, ¿Cómo lo supo?

¿?: … Escuche a unos pueblerinos a las afueras hablando del restaurante…

: Vaya, vaya, mi restaurante si es famoso después de todo

¿?: Claro, pero disculpe mi intromisión, ¿se encuentra el guerrero dragón?

El se quedó callado un momento, únicamente bajo su cabeza… tomo un poco de aire para responder con sinceridad al extraño que había entrado – No… el Guerrero Dragón no está por el momento… tiene varios meses que se fue… y no ha regresado…

¿?: Lamento escuchar eso…

: No sé preocupe, no es culpa de nadie, es algo que mi pequeño tenía que hacer… y yo confió en su palabra de que algún día volverá…

¿?: Bueno… disculpe que haya tocado el tema… parece que es algo difícil hablar de ello en estos momentos…

: No sé preocupe, usted no sabía que mi hijo se había ido…

¿?: …

: Dígame… ¿señor?...

¿?: … puede llamarme Hyo, así me dicen mis amigos…

: Muy bien señor Hyo ¿quiere que le prepare algo?

Hyo: Sorpréndame…

Muy bien –dijo el - le preparare mi Sopa especial de Fideos, estoy seguro que le encantara

Hyo: Muy bien … gracias

El tomo rumbo a la cocina para empezar a cocinar…

Víbora/Tigresa: Buenos días Sr. Ping

Hola Víbora, Tigresa, buenos días, ¿qué las trae por aquí tan temprano?

Víbora: Solamente veníamos a ver como estaba todo…

: Como siempre… extrañando a Po… y con mucho trabajo también…

Tigresa: Lo siento mucho , si supiera algo… tenga por seguro que sería el primero al que se lo diría…

: Gracias Tigresa… estoy seguro de que lo harías…

–dijo Hyo- disculpe que lo moleste… pero creé que podría volver más tarde por la sopa… recordé que necesito hacer algo…

: Oh… claro Hyo, no te preocupes,

Muchas gracias y disculpe la pregunta que le hice hace unos momentos… nos vemos después…

Con esto, Hyo dejo el establecimiento… pero…

Víbora miraba curiosamente a Hyo… y noto algo raro… sus patas eran color negro… como las de Po…

Esperen un momento –dijo víbora- ¿ERES TU PO? –salió rápidamente a la calle para ver a la extraña figura que se había levantado de su asiento, pero al salir de ahí… no había nadie… era como si hubiera desaparecido…

Tigresa: Víbora... ¿Qué te pasa?

Víbora: ¿No lo viste? No viste los pies de esa persona…

Tigresa: No Víbora…

Víbora: Esos pies eran idénticos a los de Po… bueno… eran el mismo color y la piel…

Tigresa: Creo que estas alucinando…

Víbora: Podría jurar que esa persona era Po…

Tigresa: Vamos víbora… déjalo ir, a lo mejor lo confundiste o viste mal, si fuera él, nos hubiera saludado y hubiera saludado a su Padre…

Víbora: Tienes razón… Po no hubiera hecho eso…

Bueno… vayamos a ver el , creo que sería buena idea quedarnos con él un momento…

* * *

El día transcurrió sin mayor problema, nos quedamos un par de horas para ayudar al , aun cuando el Guerrero Dragón no estaba, el restaurante ya era muy famoso, venia gente a todas horas del día… por desgracia, teníamos que regresar al Palacio de Jade, no podíamos olvidar nuestro entrenamiento, volver a la monotonía… entrenar, entrenar y más entrenar… pero algo me tenía un poco inquieta… ¿Quién era esa persona que estaba en el restaurante del ? Conozco a la mayoría de las personas que habitan en este Valle… pero ninguna que se viera como el… ¿acaso Víbora tenía razón?...

Ese día entrene como nunca antes lo había hecho… ¿Qué más me quedaba? Lo único que me esperaba después de entrenarme era cenar… nuevamente Tofu… Vaya… como extraño los fideos que nos preparaba Po…

Decidí tomar un pequeño descanso… para despejar mi mente, para concentrarme… para olvidar la monotonía…

Me dirigí al árbol de la sabiduría a pasar un tiempo a solas, necesitaba aclarar mi mente… tanta monotonía acabaría conmigo… es curioso que eso jamás pasara antes de que Po estuviera en nuestras vidas… vaya…

Hyo por otro lado seguía caminando a las afueras del valle de la paz - Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara el guerrero dragón en volver… esto no será divertido si él no está… quería probar mis habilidades contra las de él… al parecer él se ha vuelto más… "interesante"… es una lástima… quería ver su cara cuando arrasáramos con el valle…

Poco tiempo paso, algo me tenía intranquila… ¿Sera Po?... ¿Qué tal si esa figura que vimos era Po? No… ¿Por qué nos ignoraría?...

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente… no sabía si era el cansancio por tanto entrenamiento o solo era un acto reflejo por lo aburrida que eran nuestras vidas los últimos 9 meses…

* * *

Hay un cambio de planes, el Guerrero Dragón no está… así que atacaremos apenas caiga la noche…

¿Está seguro? –Dijo uno de los bandidos- Creo que será más fácil de lo que pensamos apoderarnos de este lugar… vaya, que Guerrero tan más irresponsable…

Hyo: Lo sé… pero ahora tienes que avisarles a los demás, en cuanto empiece a oscurecer haremos nuestra entrada… veamos que hará el Guerrero Dragón cuando sepa que el lugar donde creció… ahora yace en ruinas y todos aquellos a los que alguna vez amo… están muertos…

Muy bien –dijo el bandido- daré aviso a los demás y cuando usted nos diga… empezaremos el ataque…

Hyo: Claro… estoy ansioso… veamos como los puedes salvar de esta guerrero…

* * *

¿Qué hermosa vista se tiene desde aquí no lo crees?

Tigresa se asustó un poco, no había escuchado a nadie venir…

Tranquila soy yo –dijo Víbora- vaya te noto más tensa de lo normal, ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?

Tigresa: ¿Hablar?

Víbora: Si… últimamente estas muy seria…

Tigresa solamente volteo a ver a víbora…

¿Enserio? –dijo Tigresa en tono sarcástico-

Víbora: Bueno me refiero a que has estado más seria de lo normal… ¿tendrá que ver con que Po no haya vuelto?

Tigresa: No… o por lo menos no lo creo… tengo un extraño presentimiento… sin contar un extraño sueño que tuve cuando…

Víbora: ¿Un sueño?

Tigresa: Si… pero no es nada…

Víbora: Vamos Tigresa… si un sueño te tiene así de intranquila, no creo que "no sea nada"

Tigresa: Es solo que… el día que Po nos salvó de Shingo… cuando estaba durmiendo en el hospital… soñé con el…

Interesante –Pensó Víbora

Tigresa: En mi sueño… estábamos solo él y yo… yo trataba de acercarme hacia el… pero con cada paso que daba la distancia se hacía mayor… cuando por fin volteo a verme… el solo me dijo "Nuestros caminos se encontraran de nuevo"

Víbora: Vaya…

Tigresa: Lo sé… es algo tonto, pero he estado pensando en eso… y cuando tú me diste su mensaje… era como si hubiera…

Víbora: Si, te entiendo Tigresa… pero como ya te había dicho, debemos de confiar en él, siempre cumple sus promesas y estoy muy segura que esta no será la excepción…

Tigresa: Lo sé… pero…

Antes de que Tigresa pudiera terminar su oración, escucharon el gong de la ciudad…

Víbora: ¿Escuchaste eso Tigresa?

Tigresa: Si… vamos, rápido, tenemos que ir con el Maestro Shifu y los demás Furiosos al Valle

Tanto Víbora como Tigresa fueron en camino al Palacio de Jade, cada minuto contaba…

Maestro Shifu –exclamo Víbora - ¿Qué pasa?

Shifu: Al parecer son bandidos… tenemos que apresurarnos al valle de la paz…

Mono: ¿De cuántos estamos hablando? 3, 4, 5…

Shifu: Uno…

¿QUE? –exclamaron los 5 furiosos…

Grulla: Maestro Shifu, no pretendo llevarle la contraria, pero si solamente es un bandido… ¿no cree que es un poco exagerado que vayamos todo?...

Shifu: Nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido Grulla…

Los 5 furiosos y el Maestro Shifu siguieron corriendo por solo un par de minutos hasta llegar al Valle, cuando por fin llegaron al centro… notaron a una extraña figura parada en el medio del caos…

Vaya, vaya, que honor –dijo aquella figurada que estaba en el centro de la ciudad- Los cinco furiosos y el propio maestro Shifu vinieron…

Shifu: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo nos conoces?

Esperen –dijo Víbora- reconozco esa figura…. Él estaba con el papá de Po esta mañana…

Vaya, que bien que me reconociste pequeña serpiente… tienes razón, mi nombre es Hyo y yo estaba con su Padre esta mañana… buscaba al guerrero dragón, tenía la esperanza de que el pudiera ver como todo lo que conoce y ama, era consumido por las llamas…

Mantis: ¿Enserio? Dudo mucho que lo puedas lograr, es decir, eres solo uno contra los 5 mejores guerreros de china… ¿no sería mejor que te rindieras pacíficamente? Así nos evitarías muchos…

Hyo: Creo que me estas subestimando pequeñito… nunca dije que yo… haría todo solo ¿o sí?

Cuando Hyo termino de pronunciar esas palabras, los 5 furiosos escucharon varias pisadas que se apresuraban a donde estaban ellos, en solo un instante, estaban rodeados de bandidos…

Hyo: Creo que olvide mencionarles que esta fiesta no sería privada…

Mono: Amm… chicos, ¿Cómo cuantos bandidos creen que haya?

Tigresa: Los suficientes como para hacernos pasar un mal rato…

Shifu: Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, rápido, ayuden a los aldeanos a evacuar el valle, tenemos que evitar que los inocentes salgan lastimados…

Pero maestro –dijo Tigresa-

Shifu: Es una orden Tigresa, nuestra prioridad es mantener a salvo a los habitantes del valle de la paz, nosotros los vamos a retener en lo que ustedes vuelven…

Tigresa: Esta bien Maestro Shifu…

Shifu: Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿Si?

Shifu: Ten cuidado…

Tigresa se quedó un poco sorprendida por las palabras del Maestro Shifu… el tono con el que menciono esas palabras no era el mismo que anteriores veces, ahora era… como si un padre le pidiera a su hija que tuviera cuidado…

No te tardes Maestra Tigresa –Dijo Hyo- no quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo principal, sería una lástima que no puedas despedirte de tus amigos…

Tigresa: Serás…

Víbora: Tigresa, déjalo, necesitamos apresurarnos y evacuar a los aldeanos, no sabemos qué puede pasar…

Grulla: Es cierto Tigresa, debemos de apurarnos…

Tigresa únicamente cerró su puño, tenían que apresurarse con los aldeanos, mientras más rápido evacuaran el valle, más rápido podrían regresar para apoyar a sus amigos en batalla

Hyo: Muy bien… creo que es momento de empezar esta fiesta…

Al terminar esa oración, los bandidos se abalanzaron sobre mantis, mono y Shifu

Tigresa: Vamos, rápido, por aquí, necesitamos evacuar el valle rápido…

¡Auxilio! Por favor ayúdenme…

Tigresa volteo y vio como una pequeña niña estaba gritando

Tigresa: No te preocupes, ¿Qué pasa?

No encuentro a mis papas… No los he visto desde que nos dijeron que evacuáramos…

No te preocupes, ven conmigo, los encontraremos –dijo Tigresa-

Tigresa tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la llevo con las demás personas, a lo lejos, se escuchaba el grito de unas personas

¡Hija! ¿Hija dónde estás?

La niña bajo de los brazos de Tigresa para dirigirse con sus padres

¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Tigresa: ¡Espera! Ten cuidado…

Una explosión surgió, al parecer los bandidos los habían alcanzado, Tigresa no lo habia notado, pero el edificio que estaba en frente de ellos se estaba derrumbando.

Tigresa: ¡No! Rápido salgan de ahí…

La familia volteo aterrada, al ver que el edificio se estaba derrumbando, Tigresa sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, pero no le daría tiempo

Tigresa solamente pudo ver como el edificio se derrumbaba encima de las personas, el humo no le permitía ver nada…

¿?: Vaya, creo que les vendría bien una mano ¿verdad?

Tigresa no veía nada aun por todo el polvo que se había formado al momento de derrumbarse el edificio.

¿?: No se preocupen, ya están bien, rápido, sigan a Víbora, ella los llevara a un lugar más seguro

Gracias dijo la familia que había sido salvada de una muerte segura

¿?: No es nada, vamos, vayan con ella…

El humo se empezó a disipar lentamente para dejar ver una figura con pelaje negro y blanco…

Tigresa abrió sus ojos… no estaba segura de que pasaba… pero… ¿acaso era él?, despues de tanto tiempo ¿por fin habia regresado? ¿Habia cumplido su promesa?

¿?: Vaya… que desastre… vaya manera de...

Tigresa: ¿Po?...

* * *

**Hola usuarios, nuevamente acá RetroNeko a.k.a RetroGamerGato con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, por algún motivo ya tenía planeado más, pero sufrí un "bloqueo" así que bueno, tratare de actualizar con un capítulo más largo el día de mañana, no hay mucho que decir… bueno si lo hay, gracias por las reviews positivas, en verdad muchas gracias…**

**Master tigresa: Muchas gracias por agregarme, te prometo que actualizare mi historia de manera seguida, pero no tanto como para hacerla aburrida…**

**MasterTigress01: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero que este no sea la excepción, gracias por tu reviews y comentarios en cada capitulo**

**Sevee12: Pues… hasta ahora no sabemos con qué personalidad regresara Po… espero que en el siguiente capítulo se revele un poco más…**

**The96TCM: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me refería a que sentí un poco "flojo" el capítulo, en que… sentí que le puse menos empeño que a los demás, tal vez sea por lo mismo de que no había peleas, solamente para ambientar la situación**

**NAZH045: Pues, prácticamente el llego a cambiar su vida, para bien, y claro que cuando falta, notaron la ausencia de esa "alegría" en el Palacio**

**Shoujokrm26: Gracias por la observación, no había notado que había puesto Po en lugar de Tigresa, digamos que… todo se revelara poco a poco, aún no están muy claras las intenciones de esa extraña figura, pero digamos que… la batalla que se librara en este momento… revelara ciertos detalles de aquella persona…**

**Dulziithoo: awww, gracias mi amor, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia mi amor, te amo, pero recuerda que todo te lo debo a ti ;)**


	9. Capítulo 9: La verdad del error

**Capítulo 9: La verdad del error**

Una explosión surgió, al parecer los bandidos los habían alcanzado, Tigresa no lo había notado, pero el edificio que estaba en frente de ellos se estaba derrumbando.

Tigresa: ¡No! Rápido salgan de ahí…

La familia volteo aterrada, al ver que el edificio se estaba derrumbando, Tigresa sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, pero no le daría tiempo

Tigresa solamente pudo ver como el edificio se derrumbaba encima de las personas, el humo no le permitía ver nada…

¿?: Vaya, creo que les vendría bien una mano ¿verdad?

Tigresa no veía nada aun por todo el polvo que se había formado al momento de derrumbarse el edificio.

¿?: No se preocupen, ya están bien, rápido, sigan a Víbora, ella los llevara a un lugar más seguro

Gracias dijo la familia que había sido salvada de una muerte segura

¿?: No es nada, vamos, vayan con ella…

El humo se empezó a disipar lentamente para dejar ver una figura con pelaje negro y blanco…

Tigresa abrió sus ojos… no estaba segura de que pasaba… pero… ¿acaso era él?, después de tanto tiempo ¿por fin había regresado? ¿Había cumplido su promesa?

¿?: Vaya… que desastre… vaya manera de...

Tigresa: ¿Po?...

¿?: Vaya… espero que Víbora los lleve a un lugar seguro…

Tigresa: ¿PO?

¿?: Bueno, creo que no hay tiempo que perder, al parecer…

Tigresa vio que aquella figura no le respondía, así que decidió tomar una piedra que había encontrado en el piso y tirarla…-Eso llamara su atención- pensó

¿?: Bien, será momento de ponerme en marcha… -antes de que la piedra pudiera golpearlo la detuvo sin ningún problema- ¿Eh? Tigresa pensé que después de tanto tiempo me recibirías… bueno, imagine todo menos una piedra –el Panda lentamente se acercó a Tigresa, el humo ahora se había disipado-

Tigresa: Po… estas… tu…

Po: Hola Tigresa… cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? –estaba más cerca de tigresa… levanto su mano en dirección a Tigresa y… tiro la piedra pasando cerca de la oreja de Tigresa –

Tigresa: Po pero que…

Se escuchó como la piedra había golpeado a alguien, un OUCH se dejó escuchar, fue cuando Tigresa se había dado cuenta que los bandidos los habían alcanzado…

Tigresa: Demonios, nos han alcanzado… tendré que…

Po: Tendrás que ayudar a Víbora a evacuar a los aldeanos, yo me hare cargo de ellos en lo que ustedes se alejan –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-

Tigresa: De eso nada Po, yo me quedare contigo a ayudarte, no quiero que…

Po: Tigresa… no te preocupes… te prometo que no me pasara nada…

Tigresa: No Po… no puedo… no lo hare…

El panda empezó a reír, después miro a Tigresa –Extrañaba discutir contigo Tigresa, pero ahora no es el momento –dijo en tono sereno – Por favor… ayuda a Víbora… estoy seguro que puedo contra ellos…

Tigresa no quería hacerlo… dejar de nuevo a su amigo, sabía lo que había pasado hace 9 meses cuando se lo había dicho…

Po: No te preocupes Tigresa, te prometo que no me pasara nada… recuerda que yo

Tigresa: Siempre cumples tus promesas… maldición Panda… está bien, ayudare a Víbora, pero en cuanto hayamos evacuado a los aldeanos volveré…

Po: Sé que lo harás Tigresa, ahora, ve, yo los detendré…

Tigresa solamente volteo a ver al "Nuevo Guerrero Dragón"… sabía que después de esto, tenían mucho que hablar… muchas dudas habían surgido en ella… pero sobre todo… noto lo mucho que había cambiado… no solo era más seguro de sí mismo, el jamás le había ordenado a ella de esa manera, si no también físicamente… pero no era el momento ni el lugar, tenía un deber con los aldeanos, y sabía que por encima de todo ,eso era su prioridad en ese momento, Tigresa siguió corriendo hasta que Po ya no era visible…

Po: Muy bien… así que… se atreven a venir a mi pueblo… atacar a las personas que quiero… ¿y piensan que se saldrán con la suya? Vaya, vaya, vaya… ya no se encuentran buenos secuaces hoy día…

No sabes lo que estás diciendo Panda… nosotros somos más que tú… no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros… -dijo el líder de ese grupo de bandidos, al mencionar esas palabras, 100 hombres salieron de la oscuridad para combatir al panda –

Po: ¿100? Parece que dudan de mis habilidades…

* * *

De vuelta con el Maestro Shifu, tanto el cómo Mono y Mantis estaban haciendo lo posible para poder retener a los bandidos, cada vez salían más y más, parecían no tener fin, cada que derribaban a uno, aparecían dos más… a este paso, los maestros se cansarían y los bandidos usarían eso a su ventaja…

Hyo: Vamos chicos, apenas estamos empezando, aún falta lo mejor, ver como su hermoso valle es reducido a cenizas, pensé que mostrarían más interés, "serán parte de algo grandioso"

Mono: Chicos, odio decirles esto, pero si continuamos así, nos superaran…

Mantis: Lo sé, pero si no peleamos ellos llegaran con los aldeanos que este momento están siendo evacuados…

Mono: Lo sé… demonios, jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían de esta manera…

Shifu: No digan eso alumnos, si algo les he enseñado es que nunca deben de rendirse, que deben de seguir peleando sin importar lo que pase

Mantis: Tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos, los habitantes del valle cuentan con nosotros para que los ayudemos…

Shifu: Mantis, Mono, tengo una idea, pero necesito que me cubran, tratare de atacar a Hyo, así lo podre debilitar y… el trabajo será más sencillo para ustedes…

Mono: Maestro… porque esa pausa…

Shifu no respondió a la pregunta de Mono, sabía que si se les respondía con sinceridad, tratarían de detenerlo, un lujo que no podían darse en ese momento.

Hyo: Vaya, vaya… así que la diversión está por comenzar… bien… veamos de que es capaz… Maestro Shifu

Hyo empezó a correr en la dirección que venía el maestro Shifu, sin notarlo, Shifu se encontraba cara a cara con el

Shifu: ¿No eres tan bueno como creías verdad? –Shifu le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar varios metros hasta golpear con una casa que estaba ahí –

Hyo: Bien, esperaba algo un poco más… interesante… pero veo que tiene la misma fuerza que yo… cuando tenía 10 años…

Shifu: ¿Qué?

Hyo se abalanzo rápidamente sobre el maestro Shifu, le dio una patada, que la detuvo sin problema alguno

Shifu: ¿A los 10 años? Creo que no has mejorado desde…

Hyo: ¿Decía maestro Shifu? –Hyo se encontraba en el aire, listo para dar una patada al maestro Shifu-

Shifu: Pero… cómo es posible…

El golpe se escuchó desde lo lejos, la tierra tembló, se hizo un cráter, parecía que una bala de cañón se había dejado caer con toda su brutal fuerza sobre el pobre maestro Shifu

Shifu: Como… es… posible… estabas enfrente mío y…

Hyo: Es una pequeña técnica que aprendí hace algunos años… como le dije, usted no es rival para mí, por ello deseaba enfrentar al guerrero dragón…

Shifu: Lamento decirte que él no está aquí… -Shifu no pudo terminar de hablar, sentía como un dolor intenso venía desde su estómago y empezó a toser y toser, hasta que en un momento, sangre empezó a escurrir por su boca-

Hyo: Tal parece que el pequeño maestro Shifu no es tan bueno como decían… vaya, no puedo creer que mi golpe le haya provocado esto… esperaba un reto mejor… -Hyo pateo al maestro Shifu hasta que golpeo otro edificio, el cual se derrumbó encima del maestro Shifu –

¡SHIFU! Grito Mono y Mantis en unísono

Hyo: Vamos Guerreros, esperaba un reto mejor, ¿es todo lo que pueden hacer? Vamos… si son igual que su patético maestro, esto no durara…

Mono corrió hacia donde yacía su maestro, las heridas eran profundas, no había duda, se había roto algunas costillas… sin contar que cada vez que tosía el maestro, sangre salía de su boca…

Mono: Maestro, por favor resista, le ayudaremos…

Shifu: No… tienen que proteger al valle…yo… estaré bien… solamente necesito… -el maestro Shifu trato de levantarse, pero cada que lo intentaba, una gran ráfaga de dolor le recorría todo su cuerpo, sin lugar a duda, las heridas eran graves, el propio maestro Shifu, no podía levantarse-

Mono: Maestro por favor resista… saldrá de esta…

¡TENGAN CUIDADO! – Grito Mantis

Mono apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar al maestro Shifu y evitar el golpe que se dirigía hacia ellos, apenas si pudo esquivarlo, cuando noto como el suelo había quedado perforado, como si una bala de Lord Shen hubiera sido disparada….

Hyo: Oh por favor, pueden hacerlo mejor, ¿o quieren que me baje a su nivel?

Mono estaba furioso, pero sabía que tenía que llevar a Shifu a un lugar seguro, si un golpe de esos lograba darle al maestro… sabían que no lo soportaría y seria su final…

* * *

Víbora: Por aquí, rápido, estamos a punto de salir del valle, podrán resguardarse a las afueras, Grulla y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarlos...

Grulla: Víbora… ¿has visto a Tigresa? Le perdí el rastro…

Víbora: Pensé que venía contigo… no puede ser… espero que no haya hecho alguna tontería…

Grulla: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Escucharon unas pisadas a lo lejos, ambos guerreros se pusieron en guardia, no sabían si los bandidos los habían alcanzado, lo único que sabían es que tenían que cuidar a los aldeanos a toda costa, aunque eso les costara la vida

Tigresa: Vamos, por aquí, aquí estarán seguros…

Víbora/Grulla: TIGRESA

Tigresa: Hola, perdonen la tardanza pero… ayude a los últimos aldeanos a evacuar…

Víbora: No te preocupes Tigresa… ¿ya son todos?

Tigresa: Si… esta familia era la última que faltaba… estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados por un edificio que colapso debido a una explosión pero…

Grulla: ¿Los salvaste? Vaya Tigresa nunca dejas de sorprenderme…

Tigresa: No fui yo…

Víbora: No me digas que los demás ya vienen en camino… que bueno, ya empezaba a preocuparme de que no vendrían…

Tigresa: FUE PO…

Víbora se quedó sorprendida y Grulla únicamente abrió su… pico, ambos estaban en shock por la noticia…

Grulla: ¿Po? Nuestro regordete amigo…

Tigresa: Bueno… no diría exactamente que regordete… pero sí…

Víbora: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tigresa: Creo que será mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos…

Víbora: Pues tendrá que esperar, tenemos que cuidar que no haya bandidos aquí…

Grulla: Víbora, que te parece si dejamos que Tigresa regrese con Po, es probable que necesite ayuda, recuerdo que nos venían persiguiendo varios bandidos…

Víbora: Tienes razón ¿no tienes ningún inconveniente en ir con?... ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa había salido corriendo con dirección a donde estaba Po, le había prometido regresar y ya era momento de cumplir esa promesa…

Espérame Po… ya voy en camino… no dejare que te pase nada… no como la última vez…

Imágenes de aquella batalla venían a la mente de Tigresa, recordaba todo, desde la batalla contra Lord Shen cuando Po salió disparado, hasta cuando Shingo había mostrado la espada con la sangre de Po… en ambas ocasiones se sintió como una fracasada… una fracasada que no podía cumplir sus promesas "Yo te protegeré" claro, una gatita que ni siquiera puede cuidarse de sí misma… pero Po… él era diferente, siempre cumplía sus promesas… le prometió a su padre volver después de que salvara a China… y lo hizo, le prometió a Tigresa protegerla cuando Shingo los detuvo en el paso de la montaña y lo había hecho, prometió que sus caminos se volvieran a encontrar… y lo cumplió –Vaya, sin duda alguna tengo mucho que aprender de es Panda – pero ahora sería diferente, ella sabía que tenía que cumplir su promesa y volver con el… sin importar que, nada la detendría para llegar hasta donde su querido amigo estaba…

* * *

Mantis: Mono, ¿Cómo va todo?

Mono: ¿Cómo crees tú? –Decía mientras esquivaba los golpes de Hyo y llevaba al maestro Shifu en sus hombros - tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no puedo seguir huyendo, además si sigo moviendo así al maestro Shifu lo más probable es que se lastime más…

Hyo: Vamos, no huyan, así no tiene sentido seguir, si quieren los puedo poner fuera de su miseria… solamente déjame conectar un golpe y…

Mantis lanzo una patada a Hyo, no lo vio venir, al parecer su tamaño diminuto lo ayudo bastante en esta ocasión

Hyo: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mantis: Corre Mono, yo lo detendré hasta que lleves al maestro Shifu a un lugar seguro…

Mono: Pero Mantis…

Mantis: Solo vete… recuerda lo que nos dijo el maestro Shifu, no debemos de rendirnos…

Mono solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a brincar por los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie, debía de tener cuidado, no parecían estar en las mejores condiciones, un movimiento en falso y se podrían venir abajo, algo que no ayudaría en ese momento

Hyo: Muy bien pequeñín, ¿deseas hacerte el héroe? ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte?

Mantis: No lo creo… ahora veras lo que es capaz un maestro del kung fu…

Hyo: Muy bien, veamos si eres capaz de detenerme pequeñín

* * *

Tigresa seguía corriendo para llegar a donde estaba Po, sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo del necesario, cada minuto que tardaba ella sabía que necesitaría su ayuda, sabía que no podía defraudarlo nuevamente… -Apenas regresaste Po… no quiero perderte de nuevo- se dijo a si misma…

Cuando llego al lugar donde había dejado a Po… su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa… los bandidos que los habían atacado ahora yacían en el piso inconscientes, vio como algunos se quejaban del dolor – ¿El hizo todo esto? Wow… en verdad se ha hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba… un momento ¿Dónde está Po?

Tigresa empezó a buscar por todos lados, pero no había rastro de Po, solamente quedaba el rastro de la pelea que ahí había sido librada…

* * *

Hyo: ¿Ya no puedes más pequeñín?

Demonios… a este ritmo me vencerá… no creo poder seguirle el ritmo…

Hyo aprovechó un descuido de mantis y lo tomo de las antenas –vaya, creo que no eres tan bueno como tu creías ¿o sí? –al terminar sus palabras lanzo a mantis contra un edificio, que al momento de impactar contra él, se derrumbo

Mantis: No puede ser… otro edificio menos… a este paso no quedara nada… o nadie… si no tenemos cuidado…

Hyo: Muy bien ¿eso es todo lo que este valle tiene que ofrecer? Pensé que serían más reto que esto…

Po: ¿Qué te parece si te pones con alguien de tu tamaño?

Hyo volteo a buscar el origen de esa voz… cuando volteo vio a un panda en el medio de la ciudad…

Vaya, vaya ¿y tú quien te crees que eres? –dijo Hyo en tono burlón-

Po: ¿Yo? Soy el Guerrero Dragón… y no permitiré que dañes a mis amigos…

Mantis se levantó lentamente, el golpe lo había aturdido mucho…

Mantis: Vaya… creo que ese golpe me afecto, ahora estoy escuchando la voz de Po… un momento ¿PO?

Hyo: Que bien Guerrero Dragón, estaba esperando por ti…

Po: Pues aquí estoy…

Hyo… mi nombre es Hyo…

Po: Hyo… jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste a mis amigos… ni a los habitantes de este valle… ahora sentirás el poder del guerrero dragón

Hyo: Si eres la mitad de bueno que tus amiguitos dudo mucho que esto vaya a durar más de un par de minu…

Hyo fue enviado directo contra un edificio, no supo de donde venía este golpe, pero algo si sabía, había dolido como mil agujas…

Hyo: Wow… veo que eres mejor que tus amigos… Guerrero Dragón –Hyo se levantó sin ningún problema del edificio, parecía como si no hubiera sido golpeado, aunque el dolor era real –

Po: No te perdonare… ¿Qué te han hecho ellos para que los atacaras?

Hyo: Guerrero Dragón… algunos solamente deseamos ver el mundo arder en llamas… no necesitamos un motivo… simplemente actuamos… encontramos alegría en el sufrimiento de los demás… no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo haría…

Po únicamente vio a Hyo, nunca había escuchado eso, era lo más horrible que nunca había oído… gente que disfruta haciendo sufrir a los demás…

Hyo: Pero vamos guerrero dragón… deseo ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar…

Po se puso en guardia, sabía que esta batalla no sería fácil y no lo hubiera preferido de otra manera…

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó cuando Hyo y Po empezaron a pelear, para Mantis era imposible ver algo de lo que ocurría, únicamente deseaba que su amigo estuviera bien, que no le pasara nada…

Hyo: Bien guerrero dragón, había esperado un oponente como tú desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien que me hiciera recordar el sabor de la batalla… los gritos de sufrimiento...

Po: Estas enfermo –dijo Po muy serio- sabes que jamás te perdonare por lo que has hecho… has lastimado a mucha gente hoy… y no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo…

La espesa nube de humo que se había formado desapareció en un segundo, alrededor de Po se había formado un aura de color blanca y negro, como sus colores…

Hyo: Muy bien… terminemos esto…

Po: No podría estar más de acuerdo

Po y Hyo se separaron, estaban a varios metros el uno del otro… únicamente se miraron… sabía que esto era…

Hyo corrió a donde se encontraba Po, pero Po no hacía nada, únicamente cerro sus ojos… cuando Hyo estaba a unos centímetros… Po abrió los ojos… y le dio un golpe en la cara a Hyo, lo detuvo en seco, Mantis solamente vio como Hyo se detuvo… pasados unos segundos una gran ráfaga de aire venia del cuerpo de Hyo…

Po: El trabajo del Guerrero Dragón es proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo… Y eso hare… desde este momento no podrás lastimar a nadie… nunca más…

Tigresa: ¿Po, donde estás? Por favor… que estés bien… ¿Dónde te metiste?

Tigresa seguía corriendo en dirección al centro del valle, cuando vio una figura blanco y negra parada en el medio de la plaza… Hyo estaba enfrente de Po… era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… Ni Po ni Hyuga se movían…

Tigresa: Po…

Hyo: Maldito seas… Guerrero Dragón… pero –poco a poco Hyuga se empezó a derrumbar… primero cayo de rodillas – No seré el primero ni el ultimo… -Hyo empezó a escupir sangre – Ya verás Guerrero… todo lo que amas…

Po: ¿A qué te refieres? … ¿Cómo que hay más?

Hyo: Hehehe… las respuestas vendrán con el tiempo Guerrero… por ahora… disfruta de todo… porque el momento menos esperado… todo llegara a su fin…

Po: Espera… ¿a qué te refieres?

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta… vio como Hyo quedo tirado en el piso… aun cuando el golpe no había sido mortal… sabía que él no diría nada... menos ahora…

Po: Demonios… tendré que usar el "ataque a los nervios"… no creo que sea muy conveniente que se despierte…

Mantis se levantó de los escombros y se dirigió a donde estaba Po –Vaya amigo… jamás pensé que fueras capas de usar tanta fuerza…

Po: ¿Eh? Ah Hola mantis… ¿Cómo estás?

Mantis: Un poco lastimado, pero sobreviviré… pero mírate Po… ¿Qué te paso a ti?

Po: ¿A mí? Nada Mantis, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien

Mantis: No… me refiero a… tu cuerpo… estas mucho más… delgado que cuando dejaste en aquella misión…

Po: ¿Ah, eso? No es nada Mantis… es una larga historia, que me gustaría contarle a todos, pero será en otro momento…

Mantis: Tienes razón… tenemos que avisar a los demás que el peligro a pasado… ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué haremos con todos estos bandidos?

Po: Mmm… No lo sé… son demasiados, tendremos que llevarlos a la prisión…

Tigresa: ¿Po? –dijo Tigresa con tono de alegría –

Po: Hola Tigresa, me da mucho gusto ver…

Tigresa no le permitió terminar esa oración, se había lanzado a darle un abrazo, nuevamente, un abrazo que salía del corazón, un abrazo que le comunicaba "gracias por volver, gracias por cumplir tus promesas"

Tigresa: Me da mucho gusto verte Po… de verdad… por un momento pensé que no volverías…

Po: El guerrero dragón siempre cumple sus promesas… y no podía defraudar a mi mejor amiga… ¿cierto?

Tigresa siguió abrazando a Po… era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, había esperado tanto tiempo por verlo… y por fin, aquí estaba…

Mantis: Ejem… no quiero ser un aguafiestas… pero… creo que sería conveniente avisar a todos que el peligro a pasado… se estará preguntando como estamos…

Tigresa soltó a Po lentamente… ella no quería dejar de abrazarlo, pero sabía que aún tenían algo que hacer…

Po: Tienes razón… ¿Por qué no ustedes les avisan que el peligro ha pasado? Yo buscare ayuda para llevar a todos estos bandidos a una cárcel…

Mantis: Muy bien, Tigresa y yo buscaremos a los aldeanos, tardaremos un rato en volver, así que creo que tendrás tiempo suficiente…

Po: Si Mantis, gracias, más tarde les contare todo lo que paso…

Mantis y Tigresa estaban dejando el lugar para buscar a Víbora y Grulla… cuando Tigresa escucho que la llamaron

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa volteo a mirar al Panda… únicamente alzo una ceja en señal de duda

Po: Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa-

Tigresa solamente asintió con su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa

Po tomo a Hyo y lo puso en sus hombros, era momento de buscar un lugar para encerrar a todos ellos, no podían permitirse el lujo de tener bandidos regados por toda la ciudad y los alrededores…

* * *

Mantis: Vaya Tigresa… que cambiado esta Po… parece mucho más seguro de sí mismo… sin mencionar lo fuerte que se ha vuelto…

Tigresa: Si lo sé…

Mantis: Sera mejor que nos apuremos, el maestro Shifu necesitara nuestra ayuda, al igual que mono…

Tigresa: ¿Cómo están? –pregunto preocupada-

Mantis: El maestro Shifu estaba mal herido, pero estoy seguro que saldrá de esta, es muy fuerte…

Tigresa: Si… tienes razón, pero tenemos que apurarnos…

Mantis y Tigresa apresuraron el paso, para dar informes a sus amigos, la batalla había terminado…

* * *

¿Qué habrá querido decir con que habrá más?... Tendré que estar listo por si algo así vuelve a pasar…

Los protegeré… a todos… aunque me cueste la vida… no dejare que me quiten a mis seres queridos… para ello me entrene…por ellos me volví más fuerte…

* * *

Tanto Tigresa como Mantis ya habían llegado donde estaba Víbora y Grulla, les dieron las buenas nuevas, la batalla había terminado, todo gracias a Po…

Víbora: Vaya… no cabe duda que él es el guerrero dragón… nos ha salvado tantas veces… que no las podría contar con los dedos de mis manos…

Grulla: Víbora… tú no tienes manos

Los demás empezaron a reír ante el comentario de grulla

Víbora: Es una expresión Grulla…

Muy bien… tenemos que llevar a todos de vuelta al Valle… ahora que el peligro a pasado… solamente espero que Po haya encontrado la manera de llevar a todos esos bandidos –dijo Tigresa-

Mantis: Estoy seguro que encontrara la manera…pero bueno, necesitamos emprender el camino…

* * *

Po: No fue fácil, pero bueno… ahora sé lo que siente la persona que se encarga de limpiar el valle… ahora es momento de ir al Palacio, veré como sigue Mono y el maestro Shifu… espero que estén bien… no tuve la oportunidad de verlos… pero por el tono de Mantis… parece que es grave…

Po tomo rumbo al Palacio, las escaleras que alguna vez le costaron tanto trabajo poder subir, ahora eran un juego de niños…

Po: Vaya… no puedo creer que antes me costara tanto trabajo subir estas escaleras… como cambian las cosas…

¿Quién está ahí? – Grito Mono mientras lanzaba una piedra

Po: Wow, tranquilo Mono, esperaba que me tiraran confeti por volver… no piedras…

Mono: ¿PO? ¿ERES TÚ? – Mono se lanzó sobre Po dándole un gran abrazo – Te extrañamos tanto…. Espera…. Noto algo raro en ti…

Po: Aquí vamos…

Mono: ¿Estas enfermo Po? Te ves tan… delgado…

Po: Larga historia mono… pero prometo contárselas… pero bueno, ¿Cómo está el maestro Shifu? Mantis me dijo que había sido lastimado y por el tono de su voz… parecía algo grave…

Mono: Si… el maestro Shifu trato de detener a Hyo, pero uso técnicas y movimientos que nunca habíamos visto… Shifu fue lanzado contra un edificio… y… de ahí todo fue de mal en peor…

Po se quedó en silencio… si hubiera llegado antes… nada de esto hubiera pasado -¿Y cómo se encuentra en este momento?

Mono: Esta mejor Po, el medico del Palacio lo atendió apenas llegamos, fueron heridas menores, pero por su edad…

Po: Si lo sé…

Mono: Pero está fuera de peligro si a eso te refieres, él se encuentra dormido, nos dijo que lo dejáramos descansar por un par de días…

Po: Claro… me parece bien Mono

Mono: Po… Por cierto, ¿Qué les paso a los bandidos que nos atacaron? ¿Cómo están los demás?

Po empezó a explicar la situación, como detuvo a los bandidos, todo, Mono solamente lo miraba con sorpresa…

Vaya… por fin llegamos –dijo Grulla-

Tigresa: Lo sé… pero tengo la sensación que les fallamos a todos…

Víbora: No digas eso, todos están bien…

Tigresa: No me refiero a eso… solamente vean como quedo el valle…

Víbora y Grulla voltearon a ver el valle, estaba devastado, ni siquiera cuando pelearon contra Tai Lung

El escucho la plática de los guerreros y se acercó a ellos…

: No deben de sentirse mal, tal vez algunas casas resultaron destruidas en el ataque… pero es lo de menos, lo importante es que todos estamos a salvo…

Es cierto –dijo Víbora- lo importante es que todos estamos bien… aunque tardaremos un poco en reconstruir las casas… pero eso es lo de menos…

Mantis: Cierto y todos gracias a Po… si él no hubiera llegado…

: Espera un momento... ¿Dijiste Po?

Tigresa: Si … Po regreso y me imagino que si no está aquí, es porque llevo a los bandidos a la cárcel…

: Llévame con el… por favor…

Tigresa: Pero …

: Por favor…

Tigresa: Esta bien , no es que no quiera, pero es que no sabemos dónde esté en este momento, es probable que aún no haya regresado de escoltar a los bandidos... ¿Qué le parece si vamos al palacio de Jade y lo esperamos?

: Eso me encantaría…

Después de asegurarse que todos los aldeanos estaban de vuelta en sus casas, tomaron rumbo al Palacio de Jade… por "suerte" las casas que habían sido destruidas eran establecimientos, nadie vivía en ellas, pero si las usaban para poder comerciar… sabían que tendrían mucho trabajo por un par de semanas…

: Vaya estoy impaciente por ver a mi Po… ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Todos estaban felices, por fin, después de varios meses Po había regresado… tenían tantas preguntas…

Poco tiempo después llegaron al palacio de Jade, las escaleras parecían una gran carga, después de una batalla así…

Mantis: Por fin… llegamos… nunca antes había estado tan agradecido…

Lo sé –dijo Víbora- jamás había sentido esas escaleras…

Mantis: Esperen un momento… ¿el maestro Shifu?

Todos se apresuraron a las barracas, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la cocina…

Po: Si… fue un viaje muy largo, créeme, pero conocí muchos lugares, además de que fui capaz de controlar…

: ¡Po! Hijo, eres tú… -el no pudo contener sus lágrimas, eran unas lágrimas de alegría, por tanto tiempo que había pasado lejos de su amado hijo –

Hola Papá, te extrañe mucho –lo abrazo-

Todos vieron la escena, conmovidos, sabían que en parte ellos comprendían al , aun cuando no lo conocían desde hace tanto tiempo como el que lo cuido desde pequeño… sentían que era parte de la familia…

Víbora: Vaya Po… veo que no era broma cuando nos dijo Tigresa que teníamos que verte con nuestros propios ojos…

Grulla: Es verdad…

Po: ¿A qué se refieren? Oh… ya entendí, pues… es una larga historia…

Mantis: Pero antes de eso Po… ¿Cómo está el maestro Shifu? ¿Está bien?

Mono explico la situación a todos, no podían evitar estar preocupados por su maestro, pero sabían que por el momento lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, ya tendrían una oportunidad de verlo y darle las buenas nuevas…

: Bueno hijo… cuéntanos… ¿Qué te paso? Estas tan delgado… y… esa cicatriz en tu ojo…

Po: Lo sé papá… es una larga historia… verán… todo comenzó cuando el maestro Shifu nos mandó en una misión a cuidar una carreta…

* * *

**Bien usuarios… hasta aquí el capítulo 9, como podrán darse cuenta, soy pésimo para describir escenas de peleas… pero en fin, espero que eso no haya hecho que este capítulo fuera "simplón", gracias nuevamente por todos los comentarios, me agrada saber que les gusta la historia, todos los comentarios tanto buenos como malos son bienvenidos.**

**Sevee12: Su nivel de badass es de más de 9,000, así es, Po está de vuelta y ahora falta explicar todo lo que paso durante esos nueve meses…**

**MasterTigress01: Perdona por no aclarar en este capítulo quien era la figura encapuchada… pero créeme, pronto lo sabrán…**

**Nazh045: Po cambio un poco… que pasara entre Tigresa y Po… aun no lo sé, no quiero forzar la relación entre ellos dos, pero de que algo pasara… pasara… **

**Dulziithoo: Créeme amor, te debo mucho más de lo que te imaginas, espero que te sientas mejor mi amor, te amo mi leoncita preciosa ;)**

**A por cierto, lo olvidaba, si tienen cuenta de Twitter y desean seguirme, pueden hacerlo, me encuentran como RetroGamerGato **

**Nota: Si notan que hay partes donde solamente sale : es porque por algun extraño motivo se quita el nombre del Padre de Po... ya saben a quien me refiero...  
**


	10. Capítulo 10: Aquel que desafío al sol

**Capítulo 10: Aquel que desafío al sol**

Todos vieron la escena, conmovidos, sabían que en parte ellos comprendían al, aun cuando no lo conocían desde hace tanto tiempo como el que lo cuido desde pequeño… sentían que era parte de la familia…

Víbora: Vaya Po… veo que no era broma cuando nos dijo Tigresa que teníamos que verte con nuestros propios ojos…

Grulla: Es verdad…

Po: ¿A qué se refieren? Oh… ya entendí, pues… es una larga historia…

Mantis: Pero antes de eso Po… ¿Cómo está el maestro Shifu? ¿Está bien?

Mono explico la situación a todos, no podían evitar estar preocupados por su maestro, pero sabían que por el momento lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, ya tendrían una oportunidad de verlo y darle las buenas nuevas…

Sr. Pi ng: Bueno hijo… cuéntanos… ¿Qué te paso? Estas tan delgado… y… esa cicatriz en tu ojo…

Po: Lo sé papá… es una larga historia… verán… todo comenzó cuando el maestro Shifu nos mandó en una misión a cuidar una carreta…

* * *

Estábamos en una misión, teníamos que cuidar una carreta que llevaba provisiones para el pueblo de Kaoru, hicimos menos tiempo porque nos vimos en la necesidad de acortar por una cueva, al momento de salir, el líder de los bandidos de la luna nos atacó, su nombre era Shingo… era en extremo poderoso…

Le pedí a Víbora y a Tigresa que se fueran de ahí… que me dejaran pelear contra Shingo… pero… algo salió mal, cuando estábamos peleando, me di cuenta que yo no estaba a su nivel… y pues el…

Tigresa no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, sabía que no era la primera vez que le fallaba… una vez estuvo cerca de la muerte… pero ahora…

Tigresa: Te mato… ¿verdad? –dijo en tono triste -

Po: No diría que me mato… si no este momento no me encontraría aquí con ustedes… solamente me dejo muy mal herido… me atravesó con su espada por el estómago… no les negare que estuvo a punto de matarme… pero… el me tiro de un golpe al otro lado de donde estábamos peleando y… me dio por muerto, que viéndolo ahora, fue algo bueno…

Tigresa no dijo nada en ese momento… en parte estaba agradecida porque Shingo lo diera por muerto, pero por otro lado sabía que si ella hubiera hecho algo… jamás hubiera pasado eso…

Po: En ese momento… vi como todo se empezaba a oscurecer… pensaba que era porque estaba a punto de morir… entonces fue cuando… escuche una voz dentro de mi… una voz que me decía que tenía que aceptar mi oscuridad interior…

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que habían escuchado, pero muy en el fondo sabían que Po no les mentiría, no tendría motivos para hacerlo

Po: Entonces… fue cuando decidí aceptar… esa voz me pregunto si deseaba defender a mis seres queridos… que tenía que ser más fuerte para poder hacerlo… y que si me hacia uno con ella…lo lograría…

Víbora: Espera Po… me dices que ¿aceptaste tu oscuridad? ¿Cómo es posible?

Po: Es un poco difícil de explicar… pero prometo que les explicare, solamente permítanme continuar con mi historia…

Cuando me hizo esas preguntas… yo en mi interior sabía que si lo quería… fue por ello que acepte el trato, me volví uno con ella… uno con mi oscuridad interior… fue cuando mi herida sano en el instante, como si nunca me hubiera hecho daño Shingo, sin contar que me sentía como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera peleado contra él, todo rastro de daño y fatiga se habían ido, fue cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Shingo, que iría tras Víbora y Tigresa y que las… mataría, en ese momento pensé que llegaría tarde, empecé a correr y para mi sorpresa… empecé a correr más rápido que Tigresa… entonces me apresure a llegar donde Shingo, vi como estaba a punto de matar a Tigresa y fue cuando yo…

Tigresa: Me salvaste la vida… de nuevo…

Po: No fue nada Tigresa… sabes que lo haría un millón de veces si fuera necesario –dijo en tono amable mientras conectaba sus ojos con los de Tigresa – Tigresa no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos… aunque notaba algo raro…

Ejem –Dijo Mono- ¿Después que paso Po?

Po: … cierto, bueno, después empecé a pelear en contra de Shingo… el me atravesó de nuevo con su espada pero… esta ocasión no me hizo daño alguno… algo me hizo continuar sin importar que… como si solo hubiera sido un pequeño golpe… entonces yo lo detuve… pero cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia… una extraña figura apareció en frente de mi… deteniendo mi golpe como si nada… fue entonces cuando me dijo que nos veríamos después…

Grulla: ¿Crees que haya sido la misma persona que ataco al Valle de la Paz? ¿Cómo se llamaba, Hyo?

Po: Si y no… el nombre de la persona que nos atacó si era Hyo… pero dudo mucho que el haya sido el mismo que salvo a Shingo, no tenía la fuerza… ni… bueno, no tenía la misma fuerza, parecía mucho más débil…

Mantis: Espera un momento Po… ¿estás diciendo que aquel que estuvo a punto de matar al Maestro Shifu era y citando tus palabras "mucho más débil"?

Po: Bueno… cuando lo dices de esa manera suena…

Mono: Aterrador…

Po: Cierto, pero… Si, era más débil, Hyo no pudo detener mis golpes tan fácilmente, mientras que aquel… si pudo…

Mono: Vaya… aterrador… creo que no voy dormir esta noche…

Po: Bueno, después de eso, llevamos a Tigresa con el medico del pueblo al que teníamos que llevar la carreta de provisiones, en seguida la atendieron y pues –víbora interrumpió en ese momento-

Víbora: Fue en ese momento cuando decidiste irte…

Po: Si… fue en ese momento que le explique a víbora la situación… todo lo que había pasado y le pedí que le dijera a Tigresa todo, porque si yo lo hacía y le contaba lo que tenía pensado hacer…sabía que ella me trataría de detener…

Tigresa: Y lo hubiera hecho

Po: Lo sé… por ello fue que tuve que irme sin más… Salí del pueblo y empecé a recorrer diferentes lugares… conocí a muchas personas… a la que más recuerdo, fue a aquella cabra que le había hecho esa predicción a Lord Shen…

Grulla: ¿La adivina?

Así es –dijo Po- ella fue la que le había hecho esa predicción donde "Un guerrero de blanco y negro" lo derrotaría… así que cuando me acerque a saludarla me dijo "Hola Guerrero Dragón" sin siquiera voltear a verme… ella me dijo, se porque estás aquí… estas muy lejos de tu hogar… de las personas que conoces… pero todo viaje tiene un motivo… ella me empezó a explicar el porque era el guerrero de blanco y negro… no simplemente por… pues por ser un Panda, sino también porque estaría en conflicto eterno con mi oscuridad…

Mono: Creo entender… cuando jugaste con ese espejo en…

Po: Algo parecido… pero esto era aun mayor… pensé que este conflicto no lo solucionaría si no encontraba la paz interior… como saben la pude obtener para vencer a Lord Shen… pero no era eso… inclusive la Paz Interior no me serviría de nada si yo mismo no tenía la voluntad y fuerza de poder controlarme…

Víbora: ¿A qué te refieres con controlarte?

Po: Me refiero a que… tenía que controlar mi poder…

Vaya –dijo Víbora- Y… ¿lo lograste?

Po: A eso voy… durante esos meses… me la pase vagando de pueblo en pueblo, usando mi paz interior para controlar la oscuridad que yacia en mi... al principio fue dificil... tenia pesadillas... pero conforme el tiempo pasaba... empece a entrenarme tanto fisicamente como mentalmente... y poco a poco logre... controlarme... las pesadillas empezaron a ser menos frecuentes... hasta que un día... desaparecieron por completo...

Mono: Creo que eso explica por qué ahora estés tan delgado Po…

Po: Bueno en realidad… hubo otro motivo por el cual… pasó eso… verán… cuando nos embarcamos en esa misión… Tigresa y Víbora se encargaron de empacar todo… todo excepto mi monedero…

Víbora y Tigresa se voltearon a ver una a la otra, sabían que algo se les había olvidado…

Po: Entonces… como sabrán… era difícil, tenía que hacer trabajos y demás cosas, sin descuidar mi entrenamiento…

Pero Po- dijo Grulla- hubieras dicho que eras el guerrero dragón, apuesto a que cualquier persona hubiera estado dispuesta a ayudarte sin problema alguno…

Po: Ese era el problema Grulla, si les decía que yo era el Guerrero Dragón, primero, se correría la voz, y sabrían que yo no estaba en el Valle de la Paz y aprovecharían esa oportunidad para atacar… segundo, eso era parte de mi entrenamiento…

Vaya hijo… veo que fue un viaje difícil…

Po: Lo fue Papá…

Víbora: Pero lo que aún no nos has contado es… como te hiciste esa cicatriz que tienes en tu ojo…

Po: Cierto, casi lo olvidaba, un día que estaba entrenando cerca de las montañas, escuche un grito, era una pequeña niña que estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de lobos, al parecer la querían raptar para pedir un rescate a sus padres… entonces yo me interpuse entre ellos y los detuve, pero cuando me acerque a la niña para decirle que el peligro ya había pasado, uno de ellos se levantó y tiro un cuchillo, tuve poco tiempo para reaccionar por lo cansado que había estado por el entrenamiento, fue cuando me di una vuelta y pude detenerlo justo en mi frente…. Pensé que todo había salido bien, hasta que escuche que la niñita empezó a gritar, estaba confundido, pero cuando centre mi mirada en ella…note como un pequeño hilo de sangre empezaba a caer, me pregunta que era… fue cuando la niñita me dijo que mi ojo estaba sangrando… no le tome mucha importancia, simplemente saque a la niña de ahí y la lleve al pueblo más cercano, poco después mi ojo empezó a doler demasiado… lo único que podía hacer en esa situación era limpiarme la herida para que no se infectara y me dispuse a descansar… al otro día cuando me desperté, me acerque al lago para bañarme… fue cuando note que mi ojo estaba… bien, pero me había quedado una cicatriz…

Vaya hijo, así que esa cicatriz fue por ayudar a alguien…

Po: Así es papá…

Mono: Oigan chicos… ya es muy tarde, les parece bien si nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, tenemos que levantarnos temprano por la mañana para ayudar a reconstruir el valle…

Mantis: Muy cierto Mono, yo estoy muy cansado y no siento mis huesos…

Víbora: Mantis tú no tienes huesos…

Todos rieron por el comentario acertado de Víbora

Po: Tienen razón… tenemos que descansar… además, será agradable dormir nuevamente en una cama después de tantos meses… por cierto, Papá, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Ya es tarde para que vuelvas a casa…

No hijo, no me gustaría causarles problemas –dijo el Sr Pi ng –

Víbora: No será ningún problema, el papá de Po es bien recibido cuando quiera…

Mono le susurró al oído –no le des ideas-

Sr Pi ng: Esta bien, si no es ningún problema, me quedare esta noche en el palacio de jade…

Po: Muy bien chicos… que pasen buena noche…

Gracias Po, igualmente –dijeron 4 guerreros en unísono –

Víbora noto que Tigresa estaba muy callada desde que Po termino de contar su historia, a lo cual ella decidió acercarse para hablar con ella…

Víbora: ¿Tigresa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si Hyo no era tan fuerte… y caso pudo matar al maestro Shifu… como será aquel otro extraño que detuvo el golpe de Po sin ningún problema…

Víbora: Tigresa a la tierra… ¿hola?

Tigresa: Perdona víbora… era solo que estaba pensando… ¿me decías?

Víbora: Nada Tigresa, solamente para avisarte que ya todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones… te sugiero que tú también descanses… ha sido un día agotador…

* * *

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar, distante al valle de la paz…_

Vaya, vaya… así que Hyo fue derrotado… no me sorprende, su arrogancia siempre ha sido su debilidad… menospreciar al enemigo…

¿?: Solo espero que no te vayas a morder la lengua… Shingo

Shingo: Vamos sabes que esa ocasión el Panda me tomo desprevenido…

¿?: Y de no ser por mí… él te hubiera acabado ese día…

Shingo: Son solo pretextos… no voy a inflar tu ego aún más… aun así, la operación debe continuar… ya quiero ver la cara de ese Panda cuando nos vea destruyendo todo lo que el aprecia y ama…

¿?: Lo sé… y tampoco puedo esperar… para ver su cara cuando se entere que yo…

* * *

Al otro día, el gong sonó como de costumbre, pero esta ocasión no era para que ellos pudieran entrenar… era para avisarles que era la hora de bajar al valle de la paz y empezar la reconstrucción…

Víbora: Buenos días a todos… esperen… ¿Dónde está Po y Tigresa?

Mono: A lo mejor se dieron una escapada para…

¿Para qué Mono? –dijo Tigresa mientras veía de manera seria a Mono –

Mono: Para… para…

Tigresa: Cuida bien tus palabras Mono… puede que sean las últimas que salgan de esa boca…

Mono: Lo siento Tigresa… era solo que nos preguntábamos donde estabas…

Tigresa: Fui a visitar al Maestro Shifu, al parecer aún sigue dormido

Mantis: No se me hace raro, después de la paliza que le dio Hyo…

Víbora: Bueno… ahora solamente nos falta saber dónde estará Po…

Mantis: A lo mejor está en la cocina…

Grulla: Es probable, aunque también el Sr Pi ng no está… ¿creen que ya se hayan adelantado al valle?

Tigresa: Es posible, creo que lo mejor será ir a la cocina por algo para comer y partir cuanto antes, nos espera un largo trabajo…

Los 5 furiosos se dirigían con rumbo a la cocina, cuando escucharon unos golpes que provenían de esta, ¿así que ahí estaba Po? Vaya veo que algunos hábitos nunca cambian –dijo Mantis

Cuando entraron a la cocina, cual fue la sorpresa de ellos que la persona que se encontraba ahí no era Po… era su Padre.

Hola chicos, buenos días a todos –dijo en tono alegre -

Buenos días dijeron en unísono

Víbora: ¿Sr Pi ng? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sr Pi ng: Bueno, como sé que hoy nos ayudaran a reconstruir el valle, pensé que sería bueno prepararles algo para desayunar, es mi manera de darles las gracias por adelantado

Víbora: Muchas gracias Sr Pi ng, pero no se hubiera molestado, estoy segura que…

Tonterías –dijo el Sr Pi ng- no es ningún molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, me dejaron quedarme aquí después de lo que paso anoche…

Tigresa: Sr Pi ng, disculpe la interrupción, pero ¿no sabe dónde está Po?

Sr Pi ng: No lo sé Tigresa, escuche que se levantó más temprano y solamente me dijo que saldría a meditar un rato… al parecer perdió la noción del tiempo…

Tigresa: Muchas gracias Sr Pi ng, creo que ya sé dónde está…

Antes de escuchar otra palabra Tigresa salió con rumbo al árbol de la sabiduría, era el único lugar que conocía al que Po iba siempre que deseaba meditar…

Mientras tanto en el árbol de la sabiduría…

Po: Me pregunto cómo podre decirles… que… yo…

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: Hola Tigresa… buen día…

Tigresa: Hola Po… ¿te importa si te acompaño?

Adelante –dijo Po mientras hacia una seña - no hay ningún problema

Tigresa: Gracias Po…

Ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el horizonte, pensando…

Tigresa: Po… es bueno tenerte de vuelta…

Po: Gracias Tigresa… es bueno volver a casa…

Tigresa: Sabes Po… hay algo que…

Po: ¿Si?

Tigresa: Yo solo quería decirte que… te extrañe mucho durante estos meses… me di cuenta lo mucho que habías cambiado nuestras vidas, como nos hacías reír todos los días con tus ocurrencias…

Po: Gracias Tigresa… yo también los extrañe a todos… bien sabes que después de todo lo que ha pasado, los considero una familia…

Tigresa: Lo sé Po… sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros sin importar que es lo que pase –dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente al Panda… una sonrisa que jamás le había dado a nadie –

Po: Tigresa… sabes… hay algo que… no les había contado…

Tigresa: ¿Qué cosa Po?

Po: Yo… les mentí…

Tigresa: ¿Respecto a que, Po?

Po: La cicatriz en mi ojo… yo… no me la hice salvando a nadie…

Tigresa: Lo sabía… lo había notado en tu tono de voz… pero algún buen motivo tendrás para haberlo hecho…

Po: Si y no… simplemente un día me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible… cuando me dirigía al lago para lavare la cara… note que tenía esta cicatriz en mi ojo… no fue una batalla, no fue por nada de ello… simplemente… apareció de un día para otro…

Tigresa: Vaya… eso fue raro…

Po: Pero… eso no es todo… aún tengo muchas preguntas sin responder…

* * *

**Bueno usuarios, hasta acá el capítulo 10, perdonen que haya sido corto, prometo que el siguiente será el doble que este…**

**Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario y / o sugerencia es bien recibido.**

**MasterTigress01: Si, de hecho a mí también me costaba un poco imaginármelo delgado, pero créeme que tampoco está delgado con los músculos marcados, digamos que solamente se ve… bueno, es difícil explicar, pero después les daré una idea de cómo se ve…**

**NAZH45: Creo que quisiste decir el capítulo 10 Hehehe, pero bueno, aquí esta, tal vez no sea el mejor, pero era como el otro capítulo, para aclarar lo que había pasado en el viaje de Po.**

**Mayluz: Muchas gracias, aunque es mi primer fanfic, trato de ponerle algo único en cada capítulo, aunque en ocasiones es difícil, en otras resulta más fácil… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tenía planeado hacer 20 capítulos, pero dependiendo que tanto me inspire para la historia podrían llegar a ser cerca de 50…**

**YaelitaWolf: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que también toda la historia te esté gustando.**

**Como bien saben, la historia en ocasiones tendrá sus altos y bajos, pero ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, por el momento las actualizaciones serán como lo había dicho, 3 veces por semana, ¿por qué? Bueno… pues por motivos personales… así que bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic y saludos**


	11. Capitulo 11: Palabras que se vuelven

**Capítulo 11: Palabras que se vuelven acertijos**

Po: Tigresa… sabes… hay algo que… no les había contado…

Tigresa: ¿Qué cosa Po?

Po: Yo… les mentí…

Tigresa: ¿Respecto a que, Po?

Po: La cicatriz en mi ojo… yo… no me la hice salvando a nadie…

Tigresa: Lo sabía… lo había notado en tu tono de voz… pero algún buen motivo tendrás para haberlo hecho…

Po: Si y no… simplemente un día me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible… cuando me dirigía al lago para lavare la cara… note que tenía esta cicatriz en mi ojo… no fue una batalla, no fue por nada de ello… simplemente… apareció de un día para otro…

Tigresa: Vaya… eso fue raro…

Po: Pero… eso no es todo… aún tengo muchas preguntas sin responder…

Tigresa: ¿A qué te refieres?

Po: Si… una de mis más grandes dudas y temores es… ¿Qué pasara si la oscuridad toma el control de mí? Estoy consciente de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a Shingo…

Tigresa: Lo… ibas a matar ¿cierto?

Po: Si… Tigresa… yo no soy así… por mucho que odie admitirlo… en ese momento la oscuridad había ganado el control sobre mi… no era yo mismo… sentí como algo me impulsaba a hacer cosas que… jamás haría yo de otra manera…

Tigresa: Po… -puso su mano en el hombro del Panda- yo te conozco, eres el Panda más gentil que haya conocido… aunque en realidad no es que haya conocido a otro… pero…

Po: Lo sé Tigresa… gracias, pero… es solo que temo por ustedes… por mi… ¿Qué hare? Terminaría lastimando a aquellas personas que yo mismo prometí proteger…

Tigresa: Po… sabes que sin importar que pase, contaras conmigo… yo estaré a tu lado… no permitiré que te pase nada…

Po: Tigresa… gracias… yo…

Víbora: ¿Chicos? Vaya, sabía que los encontraría aquí ¿Están listos para bajar al valle?

Tigresa: …Si víbora… estamos listos…

Víbora: Muy bien, los esperaremos abajo en el valle, lleguen en cuanto pueda ¿vale?

Po: Si víbora, muchas gracias… en un momento estaremos con ustedes…

Víbora se retiró del lugar dejando nuevamente a Po y Tigresa a solas…

Po:… Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿Si?

Po: Lo que pasa es que… yo…

Tigresa: ¿Aja?

* * *

_¿Y bien Shingo? ¿Cuál es tu gran plan? ¿De nuevo enfrentar directamente al guerrero dragón como la vez pasada?… ambos sabemos cómo resulto…_

Shingo: Tengo algo planeado… y créeme… será grande

_¿Cómo aquello que hizo Hyo?_

Shingo: La gran diferencia es que yo si saldré victorioso…

_Ver para creer… ya me pregunto qué harás…_

* * *

Tanto Po como Tigresa se encontraban bajando las escaleras… un silencio incomodo se hacía presente en ese momento…

Po pensó - al parecer Tigresa no ha tomado bien lo que he dicho hace unos momentos… sabía que no tenía que decírselo… sabía que tenía que haberme quedado callado –

Grulla: Hola Po, Tigresa, veo que nos acompañaran hoy…

Tigresa: Cállate Grulla… empezare cuanto antes…

Grulla: Vaya… ¿Por qué la agresión? Yo solamente…

Po: Grulla… déjala… ella… bueno… solo dime, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Grulla: Bueno… yo había sugerido que nos dividiéramos en dos grupos, un grupo se encargara de ayudar a los aldeanos a reparar sus casas y otro grupo se dedicara a reconstruir los edificios más dañados…

Tigresa: Bien, Víbora, Mantis y Yo nos encargaremos de ayudar a los aldeanos, mientras ustedes se encargan de reconstruir los edificios dañados…

Grulla: Pero yo tenía pensado…

Po: Me parece bien… entonces Mono, Grulla y Yo reconstruiremos los edificios, espero que así el trabajo se haga menos pesado para todos…

Ambos grupos se encaminaron para empezar las tareas que se les habían sido asignadas, por un lado estaba Tigresa, Víbora y Mantis con los aldeanos, ayudándolos a reparar sus hogares, algunos eran daños menores, pero no por ello serian fáciles y por otro lado estaban Po, Mono y Grulla, su trabajo era el más pesado, tenían que prácticamente reconstruir los edificios, pero con la ayuda de algunos aldeanos que voluntariamente se acercaron a ellos, sabían que sería mucho más fácil llevar a cabo tal tarea…

Maldición… sabía que no tenía que haber abierto la boca… fui un tonto… pero sé que tarde o temprano se enteraría… es mejor que yo se lo haya dicho…

Pero… es algo que tengo que hacer… sé que a lo mejor no lo entenderán…

¿Po? –dijo Mono

Po: … ¿Si? ¿Qué paso Mono?

Mono: Eso quisiera saber, te quedaste parado simplemente sin decir ni una sola palabra… ¿algo te pasa?

Po: No… es solo que me da un poco de nostalgia ver nuevamente el Valle de la Paz…

Mono: Vaya… está bien Po… pero tenemos que empezar cuanto antes…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

¿Así que quieres ser fuerte? ¿Quieres protegerla?

Si… si… Eso deseo… Más que nada en este mundo…

Entonces acepta la oscuridad… es la única oportunidad que tienes de poder hacerlo… sin mi… jamás podrás lograrlo…

Vamos… Po… contrólate… tu puedes… vamos… son solo pesadillas… nada de eso es real… tu no serias capaz de hacerlo… no a ellos… son tus amigos… tu familia, aquellos que confían en ti…

Po: Si la oscuridad gana… no podré hacer nada para protegerlos…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Es algo que tengo que hacer…. Pero necesito hablar primero con el Maestro Shifu… estoy seguro que él me podrá ayudar… no conozco a nadie tan sabio como el… o por lo menos que aun siga con vida… -Pensó Po –

Durante el día, Po y los demás se estaban encargando de sus respectivas tareas, aun cuando se hacían bromas al estar trabajando, no descuidaban en ningún momento sus deberes… parece que el guerrero dragón había madurado… algo había cambiado en el…

Víbora: ¿Tigresa?...

Tigresa: ¿Qué quieres Víbora?

Víbora: Vaya… yo solo quería…

Tigresa: ¿Si? Estamos ocupadas Víbora, ¿no crees que pueda esperar?

Víbora: Creo que si…

Tigresa: Muy bien…

Víbora noto que Tigresa estaba muy irritada… algo extraño ya que por la mañana estaba feliz… feliz porque Po había vuelto…. ¿Acaso algo había dicho Tigresa o Po para que estuviera así en este momento?

Más tarde por la noche… ambos grupos estaban dispuestos a regresar al palacio de Jade… ambos grupos se encontraron en las escaleras que llevaban al palacio de Jade…

Víbora: Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?

Grulla: Bien… aunque cierta persona estuvo un poco distraída…

Mono: Vamos, te dije que esa chica me hablo a mí, yo no le dije…

Grulla: No me refiero a ti Mono…

Mono: Ok olviden que dije algo…

Víbora. ¿De verdad? Podría decir lo mismo de…

Tigresa miro seriamente a Víbora, entendió que no era el momento para decir nada… era mejor que no supieran los demás que había pasado…

Mientras todos estaban subiendo las escaleras, un silencio incomodo se hizo nuevamente presente… nadie sabía que pasaba… solo Tigresa y Po… pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hablar en ese momento… era mejor solucionar las cosas como habían empezado… a solas…

* * *

Al llegar al Palacio de Jade…

Mantis: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cocina por algo de comer? No sé ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre…

Mono: Tienes razón, yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre…

Grulla: No me caería nada mal comer algo en este momento…

Víbora: Concuerdo con todos ustedes… ¿Po? ¿Tigresa? Se unirán a nosotros para…

Tigresa: No lo creo Víbora… quisiera meditar un poco antes…

Po: Yo visitare al Maestro Shifu… quisiera saber cómo se encuentra…

Muy bien –dijo Víbora- ¿Qué les parece si cuando terminen se unen a nosotros en la cocina? Nosotros visitaremos al Maestro Shifu un poco más tarde…

Po: Bien, me agrada esa idea…

Sin decir más, Po salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Shifu, mientras tanto Tigresa se alejó del grupo y se fue en rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento…

Chicos… ¿notaron un poco de "tensión" entre Po y Tigresa? –dijo Grulla

Víbora/Mono/Mantis: Si…

Grulla: Vaya… es bueno saber que no soy el único que pensó eso…

Víbora: Se me hace un poco raro… ayer Tigresa estaba muy feliz de que Po había regresado… nunca la había visto tan feliz… ni emocionada… pero ahora… es como si ella hubiera regresado a ser la misma persona que era antes de que Po se uniera a nosotros…

Mono: Es cierto… ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

Mantis: No lo sé… solamente espero que puedan arreglar las cosas…

Víbora: Lo mismo espero…

Po estaba entrando a la habitación de Shifu… el maestro aún se encontraba durmiendo, al parecer la medicina que le había administrado el doctor del palacio había sido fuerte…

Po: Si hubiera llegado antes… esto no hubiera pasado… ¿Por qué siempre le fallo a alguien de un modo u otro? Primero a usted… y ahora a…

_¿Po?_ – se escuchó que alguien susurro su nombre

Po volteo a la puerta para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, pero al voltear no vio a nadie…

Po: Vaya… que extraño, juraría que alguien había dicho mi nombre…

_¿Po?-_ se escuchó nuevamente su nombre

Po: … Genial… ahora me estoy volviendo loco…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cierta guerrera un poco desilusionada…

Tigresa: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora Po?... todo estaba bien… creía que estaba bien… pero… lo que me dijiste me hace pensar todo lo contrario…

* * *

Po: Bien… esto es raro… creo que necesito salir un momento a tomar un poco de aire…

Po se retiró del cuarto donde estaba el maestro Shifu para subir a los tejados del palacio de jade… sabía que ahí nadie lo buscaría y si lo hacían, no lo encontrarían tan rápido, necesitaba tiempo para meditar todo lo que había pasado…

Po: Creo que no fue el momento adecuado para… hablar de eso con Tigresa… es decir, apenas volví ayer… pero… creo que es necesario que lo sepa… solo espero que los demás no actúen como ella…

Po empezó a meditar, recordando todo lo que había vivido en su viaje, las experiencias buenas, malas, no todo en la vida es miel sobre hojuelas, durante todo ese tiempo extraño a su familia en el valle de la paz…

* * *

Víbora: Bueno chicos, yo me retiro a mi habitación, estoy cansada por el trabajo que tuvimos hoy en el valle –dijo mientras dejo escapar un bostezo – salió antes de que los demás pudieran despedirse de ella, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, hablar con su amiga y tratar de comprender que había pasado…

Víbora: Dudo mucho que alguno de los dos haya… confesado algo… no… será mejor hablar con Tigresa, así saldré de dudas…

* * *

Po seguía en los tejados del templo de Jade… sin darse cuenta se estaba quedando dormido, el cansancio por todo aquello que hicieron durante la mañana/tarde estaba surtiendo efectos

Po: Tigresa… espero que entiendas que lo hago por el bien de todos… en especial el tuyo… no me perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar a todos por mi culpa…

Po lentamente cerro sus ojos… el Panda estaría en el mundo de los sueños… tratando de dejar esa experiencia… o eso creía…

_Po… el guerrero de blanco y negro… un gran poder has liberado… pero con ello también un gran mal… Lord Shen no fue el mayor enemigo que han enfrentado… hay uno nuevo en el horizonte, listo para acabar con las vidas de todos a quien tu más aprecias y amas…_

Po: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy seguro que con mi fuerza... hacer algo al respecto, por ello acepte a mi oscuridad… para ser capaz de proteger a aquellos que yo amo… para nunca más ver sufrir a nadie… ese fue el trato…

_En lo cierto estas Guerrero Dragón… pero el mal del que te estoy hablando supera a todo lo que has conocido, inclusive los fundamentos de la vida propia, este nuevo enemigo te hará encarar miedos que creías haber superado, pero si no eres capaz de superarlos, no solo tus amigos más queridos perecerán, también todo el mundo como lo conocemos…_

Po: Eso… es… dígame… ¿Cómo puedo evitar que pase todo eso?

_Cuando el momento llegue Guerrero Dragón, lo sabrás, un gran sacrificio será necesario, tu decisión afectara a todos… recuerda que no siempre lo que hacemos parece lo correcto, pero solamente debes de confiar en tu corazón_

* * *

Víbora: ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿Qué quieres víbora? No estoy de humor…

Víbora: Solamente quería saber si todo estaba bien… no te nos uniste para la cena con todos los demás… solo quería saber si…

Tigresa: Estoy bien gracias, no es necesario que te preocupes…

Víbora abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa…

Víbora: ¿Tigresa? ¿Te sientes bien?

Tigresa: Ya te dije que sí Víbora… por favor, sal de mi habitación

Víbora: Vamos solo quiero hablar…

Tigresa: TE DIJE QUE NO –tomo la almohada de su cama y la tiro a la puerta donde se encontraba Víbora-

Víbora: Wow, cuidado, está bien si no quieres hablar… creo que lo mejor será irme…

Lentamente cerró la puerta, sabía que ahora no era el mejor momento para probar la paciencia de su amiga, cuando estuviera de mejor humor… si es que eso era posible, ella misma le contaría que le molestaba…

Tigresa: Lo siento víbora –dijo susurrando – pero no soy la persona indicada para contarte lo que paso…

* * *

Po: ¿Pero cómo lo sabré? Yo…

_En tu corazón la respuesta buscar debes, el precio para que la paz llegue al valle será grande… solamente espero que estés dispuesto a aceptar el precio…_

Po: Pero…

_Confía en ti Guerrero Dragón, pronto las respuestas que buscas encontraras, todo rastro de duda desaparecerá de tu mente… alcanzaras la Paz a un nivel que ni siquiera tus maestros conocen…_

* * *

¿PO?

El guerrero dragón no hacia caso alguno a la voz que le llamaba…

¿PO? – se escuchó nuevamente una voz

Poco a poco los ojos del Panda empezaron a abrirse, dejando ver el cielo estrellado, algo que no había apreciado durante el viaje que tuvo…

¿POOO? – se escuchó una tercera vez…

Po: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo –

Nada amigo, pensé en buscarte… pero no estabas en tu habitación, así que bueno, pensé en otro lugar y… -Grulla pauso un poco –

Po: Gracias Grulla, pero dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Grulla: Eso era lo que yo te quería preguntar… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Quieres hablar?

Po: ¿A qué te refieres?

Grulla: Vamos amigo, puede que hayas cambiado, pero aun así no nos puedes engañar y pretender que todo está bien cuando no lo está…

Po: Vaya… creo que debo de trabajar más…

Grulla: No Po, no es bueno guardar los problemas, porque a la larga ellos terminaran consumiéndote…

Po pensó –como mi oscuridad –

Grulla: Vamos Po, somos amigos, somos una familia… sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros… tal vez hablar te haga sentir mejor

Po: Es solo que… creo que abrí mi tonto hocico antes de tiempo… eso es todo lo que pasa Grulla…

Grulla: ¿A qué te refieres Po? –una cara de duda se hizo presente en el rostro de Grulla-

Po: Es que… yo hable con Tigresa esta mañana… y creo que dije cosas de más… cosas que no tendría que haber dicho…

Grulla: Es… ¿lo que yo creo? Te… ¿declaraste a Tigresa?

Po solamente alzo una ceja y vio a Grulla -¿enserio? ¿Declararme a Tigresa? Créeme… si lo hubiera hecho la cicatriz en mi ojo no sería la única ni la última que tendría en mi cuerpo…

Grulla: Buen punto, pero no creo que ella fuera capaz de lastimarte… por lo menos no a propósito…

Po: Si lo sé, pero no Grulla, no fue nada referente a ello, es solo que yo…

* * *

Tonto Panda –pensó Tigresa- ¿Por qué lo haces? No es justo… apenas volviste… ¿Por qué nos quieres dejar de nuevo? ¿Acaso no somos nada para ti? ¿Acaso yo no valgo nada para ti?

Tigresa empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Po en la mañana, cuando lo busco para poder charlar con el…

Po:… Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿Si?

Po: Lo que pasa es que… yo…

Tigresa: ¿Aja?

Po: Yo… no tenía pensado quedarme mucho tiempo al lado de ustedes…

Tigresa: ¿QUE?

Po: Sabia que reaccionarias así…

Tigresa: Espera, ¿de qué hablas? Apenas volviste al Valle de la Paz…

Po: Lo sé… pero no tengo motivos para quedarme… si me quedo aquí seré un peligro para todos ustedes, en el momento menos esperado mi oscuridad podría ganar control de mí y lastimarlos a ustedes…

Tigresa: Un momento ¿dijiste que no tienes motivos para quedarte?... ¿Nosotros no somos nada para ti? ¿Tu Padre? ¿Los 5 furiosos, el valle? ¿Yo?

Po: Tigresa sabes bien que no me refería a eso... Yo…

Tigresa: Fuiste muy claro, "No tengo motivos para quedarme" entonces nosotros no somos nada…

Po: Tigresa por favor permíteme explicarte…

Tigresa: NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR ESTUPIDO PANDA, NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NADA PARA TI ¿QUE DEBERIAS DE EXPLICAR?

Po: Tigresa… por favor…

Tigresa: Sera mejor que baje al valle, me estarán esperando para empezar con los trabajos…

Po únicamente suspiro y se quedó sentado un poco más, sabía que no era el mejor con las palabras pero "no tengo motivos para quedarme"… fue muy estúpido de su parte…

Mientras tanto Po le explicaba la situación a Grulla

Grulla: "No tengo motivos para quedarme" Po… sabía que eras tonto pero… eso sobrepasa lo que pensaba de ti…

Po: Si lo sé… Espera ¿Qué? Si lo sé… no fue lo más inteligente que haya dicho, es solo que no encontraba la manera de explicarle la situación…

Grulla: ¿Y es verdad?

Po: Si… no sabía cómo explicarle la situación en ese momento…

Grulla: No Po, me refiero a que si es cierto… que no tienes motivos para quedarte…

Po: Grulla… tu mejor que nadie sabes que todo lo que conozco, amigos, familia, están aquí… claro que tengo motivos para quedarme… pero…

Grulla: ¿Pero?

Po: Es solo que no quiero quedarme… si me quedo aquí, todos correrán un gran peligro, temo mucho que mi oscuridad interna gane poder sobre mi… y…

Grulla: Po, te conozco y estoy seguro que no harías nada para lastimarnos…

Po: Ese era mi viejo yo… cuando estábamos peleando contra Shingo estuve a punto de MATARLO… ¿me entiendes? Yo… matar a alguien… ¿Cuándo me habías visto así?

Grulla se quedó callado, no sabía que responder en ese momento…

Po: Y sé que la mejor opción en este momento es alejarme del valle de la paz, no quiero que nadie vuelva a sufrir, ellos sabían que venía para acá… por ello… mandaron a Hyo…

Grulla: Un momento… ¿Cómo que ellos?

Po se quedó callado… contemplando el cielo nocturno que cubría todo el valle…

Grulla: Po… me debes una explicación…

Po: Esta bien… los bandidos de la luna… los mismo que enfrentamos aquella ocasión en el paso de la montaña…

Grulla: Te refieres a…

Po: Si, aquellos que casi mataron a Tigresa y a Víbora… ellos sabían que yo venía en camino para el valle de la paz, por ello mandaron a Hyo… si no hubiera regresado, esto nunca hubiera pasado, todos estarían bien, el valle estaría intacto, el Maestro Shifu estaría…

Grulla: Mandándonos, diciendo que entrenáramos más…

Po: Iba a decir que bien… pero me imagino que eso es otra definición de Bien para el maestro Shifu

Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada

Grulla: Pero Po, no te debes de culpar, tu…

Po: Lo sé Grulla, pero si es mi culpa, si no hubiera regresado aquí… no hubiera atacado…

Grulla: Es por eso que no mandabas tantas "cartas" como habías prometido

Po: Si… ellos me tienen vigilado… no sé cuál sea su deseo, lo único que se… es que ellos quieren hacerme sufrir… y según lo visto, lo harán lenta y dolorosamente…

Grulla: Pero Po… nosotros nos podemos defender…

Po: Grulla, no dudo de sus habilidades… pero es que ellos no son como nada a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes… inclusive Tai Lung sería un objetivo sencillo si los comparamos…

Grulla: Vaya… Po… si sabes cómo ponerme nervioso…

Po: Perdona, no era mi intención, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas… Shingo es el hermano de Tai Lung…

Grulla: Lo sé, Tigresa y Víbora nos explicaron todo… inclusive tú lo dijiste

Po: Lo sé, pero no me permitiste terminar… no solo el… la extraña figura encapuchada… me parece un tanto familiar…

Grulla: ¿Enserio?

Po: Si… también sin contar que es mucho más fuerte que Shingo… aun no sé cuál sea su verdadero propósito… pero puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no es nada bueno…

Grulla: Es cierto pero Po… ¿nos quieres dejar?

Po: Es por el bien de todos… no es porque yo lo desee… en ocasiones debemos de hacer sacrificios… y este será uno de ellos…

Grulla: Po…

Po: Lo sé… necesito hablar con todos… pero no se preocupen… prometo ayudarles con la reconstrucción y demás cosas… además, necesito hablar con el maestro Shifu antes de irme…

Grulla: No es eso Po… es solo que… ¿piensas hablar con Tigresa?

Po: Me encantaría hacerlo… pero estoy casi seguro de que si lo hago me volara la cara con un zarpazo…

Grulla: Cierto…

Po: Creo que será mejor dejar pasar unos días… no me gustaría, pero ahora mismo no veo otra solución…

* * *

Después de aquella charla nocturna Po y Grulla se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Po estaba en camino a su habitación cuando escuche unos ruidos que provenían del cuarto de Tigresa…

Po: ¿Tigresa? ¿Estás bien?

Tigresa no daba respuesta alguna,

Po: ¿Tigresa? ¿Hola?

Tigresa seguía sin dar respuesta alguna…

Po: Ok Tigresa… voy a entrar…

Tigresa estaba durmiendo en su cama… tranquilamente sin notar que alguien había tocado la puerta de su habitación…

Po: Vaya… ok ahora será mejor irme… si ella despierta y me ve…

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: Demonios…

Tigresa: ¿Po? No te vayas… ¿acaso no soy nada para ti? ¿No me extrañaras?

Po: …

Tigresa: Por favor Po… ¿Qué sería necesario para que te quedes? Yo…

Po: Tigresa… lo hago porque es lo mejor para todos… si sigo aquí, solamente les traeré problemas, no deseo que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes… son mi familia y son la única que conozco, sin ustedes… no podría ser feliz… todos han cambiado mi vida… de una manera u otra… por ello es que no puedo quedarme con ustedes…

Po se retiró lentamente de la habitación, cuando el momento fuera idóneo hablaría con ella… al salir, únicamente se fue directo a su habitación para aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos, perdonen por no haber actualizado tanto la semana pasada, hubo algunos problemas pero en fin, acá estoy de vuelta, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario tanto bueno como malo es bien recibido, la historia ya tiene un final, no es este, pero el final ya está pensado, ahora solo falta desarrollarlo hasta llegar…**

**Shoujokrm26: Si, de hecho el motivo por el cual el Maestro Shifu fue derrotado con tanta facilidad fue debido a eso, que estaba muy cansado como para llevarle el ritmo a Hyo en cuanto a la cicatriz de Po… no diré mucho, pero jugara un papel importante rumbo al final de la historia**

**The96TCM: Que bueno que te haya gusto el fanfic, cierto es mi primer fanfic, pero me resulta un poco fácil gracias a que ya había leído algunas historias antes **

**MasterTigress01: Así es, más secretos serán revelados en el siguiente capítulo… y muchos más conforme progrese la historia**

**Kriton6: Así es, no quiero hacerlo tan "apresurado" si no pierde la esencia de la historia… **

**NAZH045: Te sorprendería ver quien es… puede que sea un poco confuso al principio pero después todo tendrá sentido…**

**KiLLeR'.PyT: Que bueno que te gusto la historia, siempre trato de poner calidad en todos los capítulos, espero que este capítulo no haya sido la excepción**

**Mayluz: Así es, lo mínimo serian 20, pero como van las cosas, me imagino que 30 y un epilogo…**


	12. Capítulo 12: Lagrimas del corazón Pt 1

**Capítulo 12: Lagrimas del corazón**

Po: …

Tigresa: Por favor Po… ¿Qué sería necesario para que te quedes? Yo…

Po: Tigresa… lo hago porque es lo mejor para todos… si sigo aquí, solamente les traeré problemas, no deseo que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes… son mi familia y son la única que conozco, sin ustedes… no podría ser feliz… todos han cambiado mi vida… de una manera u otra… por ello es que no puedo quedarme con ustedes…

Po se retiró lentamente de la habitación, cuando el momento fuera idóneo hablaría con ella… al salir, únicamente se fue directo a su habitación para aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban…

La mañana siguiente la calma reinaba en el valle de la paz, Po se levantó un poco más temprano para preparar el desayuno de los demás, solamente esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles como el día anterior…

Mientras tanto los demás furiosos se preparaban para salir nuevamente, la primera parada, la cocina, donde Po se encontraba…

Víbora: Hola Po, buenos días

Po: Hola Víbora, buenos días…

Víbora: Po… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Po: Claro… pero si es referente a Tigresa yo preferiría…

Víbora: Si Po, es referente a ella… me gustaría saber de qué hablaron… ayer trate de hablar con ella pero bueno…

Po: Si lo sé… su temperamento es algo especial…

Víbora: Cierto, por ello te lo pregunto a ti… ¿se puede saber por qué esta así desde ayer? Más bien, después de que platicaron…

Po: Me gustaría… pero… creo que es mejor que todos estén presentes, no me gustaría tener que explicarlo uno por uno…

Víbora: Esta bien Po… lo entiendo, esperare a los demás…

Po solo asintió con la cabeza, seguía preparando los fideos para todos, pocos minutos pasaron cuando escucho varias pisadas… eran los demás furiosos…

Mono: Hola Po

Po: Hola Mono, buenos días

Grulla: Hola Po…

Po: Hola…

Mantis: Vaya ¿son fideos? Hombre me muero de hambre… ya extrañaba que cocinaras…

Po: Lo tomare como un cumplido Mantis…

Tigresa simplemente entro a la cocina, no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los ahí presentes y solamente veía de reojo a Po…

Po le sirvió los fideos a todos, antes de tomar asiento dijo con una voz seria –Chicos… tengo algo que decirles…

Grulla y Tigresa ya sabían de que iba el asunto… ahora solo era cuestión de esperar la reacción de los demás furiosos…

Po: Lo que pasa chicos es que… yo… no tengo planeado quedarme en el valle de la paz por mucho tiempo…

Mantis: ¿De qué hablas Po?

Mono: Si amigo… ¿Qué pasa?

Po: Lo que pasa es que… cuando terminemos con los trabajos en el valle de la paz… me iré de aquí…

Mantis: Espera, espera… ¿estás diciendo que te iras de nuevo?

Po solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento… me temo que sí… no puedo quedarme aquí porque yo…

Tigresa interrumpió a Po con un tono de enojo – Porque él no tiene motivos para quedarse aquí…

Mantis/Grulla/Víbora: ¿QUE?

Tigresa: Así es, ayer Po me conto todo, él me dijo que se iría del Valle de la Paz porque no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse… al parecer no estamos al nivel del famoso guerrero dragón…

Po: No me dejaste terminar…

Tigresa: ¿Terminar qué? ¿De humillarnos?

Po: No…

Tigresa: ¿Entonces? ¿Terminar qué? Fuiste claro ayer con tus palabras "No tengo motivos para quedarme"… Po en verdad me decepcionas… pensé que de todas las personas tu…

Po: ESO NO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR –dijo Po gritando con ojos completamente rojos… pero no por lágrimas…

Víbora: Po… tus… ojos…

Po trato de calmarse, inhalando y exhalando… ¿ven? Por este motivo es por el cual no puedo quedarme…

Tigresa se quedó atónita ante lo que había visto… ¿Po? ¿Gritando?

Po: Es por ello que dije que "no tengo motivos para quedarme" no porque ustedes no sean nada… créanme chicos, ustedes son todo para mi… somos una familia… aun cuando seamos de distintas especies… los considero mi familia, hemos pasado por tantas cosas… y créanme, si fuera por mi… no me gustaría irme nunca de su lado… de verdad no saben lo difícil que es para mí decirles todo esto… no saben lo difícil que es dejar a todas las personas que tanto quieres… aquellas con las que crecí… aquellos que me ayudaron…

Tigresa: Po… yo…

Po: … Tigresa… por favor… no… no digas nada…

Tigresa se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta del Panda, el jamás había dicho nada como eso… ¿acaso ahora se había propasado? ¿Acaso ahora si había llegado al límite del pobre Panda?

Po: Chicos… si les digo que me tengo que ir… es por el bien de todos ustedes… temo mucho que mi oscuridad se desate… Tengo miedo a que ataquen de nuevo el valle de la paz y personas inocentes resulten heridas por mi culpa…

Pero Po –dijo Mono- Tu no tuviste la culpa del incidente de Hyo el…

Po: Si… si tuve la culpa… ellos sabían que yo venía de regreso al valle de la paz… por ello mandaron a Hyo… para… matarme… pero cuando llego y vio que yo no estaba…

Víbora: Empezó a destruir el valle…

Po: Así es… los bandidos de la luna están tras de mí… no sé el motivo… pero no es nada bueno… sé que no estarán felices hasta que yo no muera… o que mis seres queridos mueran… por ello chicos, es que no puedo estar más con ustedes…

Mantis: Pero Po… ¿A dónde iras?

Po: Aun no lo sé Mantis…

Mono: Es cierto Po, no puedes estar vagando de un lado para otro, sería muy peligroso, ¿Qué tal si te atrapan a solas?

Po: Chicos… prefiero mil veces que lo hagan a solas y que personas inocentes no se vean afectadas…

Pero Po –dijo Víbora- Nosotros podemos defendernos… solamente necesitamos…

Po: ¿Tiempo? Me temo que es algo que no tenemos… ellos ya saben que estoy aquí… además si se enteran que el Maestro Shifu esta inconsciente será peor aún…

Víbora: Po… es solo que… no queremos que te vayas… durante… estos meses que no estuviste tu…

Tigresa interrumpió a Víbora –durante los meses que no estuviste… nada era igual…

Todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa… ella jamás había admitido que Po hacia la diferencia… o por lo menos no enfrente de todos…

Tigresa: Durante el tiempo que no estuviste… todo fue como antes… solamente entrenábamos… comíamos, dormíamos… eso durante varios meses… cuando por fin supimos algo de ti… no… no te imaginas la felicidad que sentí… saber que volverías pronto…

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Po? Nosotros… yo…

¿?: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron callados… esa voz…

Mantis: ¿Maestro Shifu?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, lo sé, extremadamente corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero bueno… no hay mucho que decir, el siguiente capítulo será nuevamente de 3k-4k palabras, lo interesante está por venir… bueno, si creían que la historia era interesante hasta el momento… solo esperen a ver los siguiente capítulos de esta historia, en fin, más tarde actualizare con el capítulo 13, que como prometí, será de más palabras…**

**DuLziithO: Gracias amor, que bueno que te guste mi historia y pues gracias porque siempre me estás dando ideas y ánimos para continuar con la historia**

**MasterTigress01: Cierto, pero no son los únicos motivos por los cuales Tigresa/Po tendrán conflictos…**

**The96CTM: Pues sí… eso fue algo tonto de su parte… pero vamos, es Po, si no dijera una que otra tontería no sería el ¿o sí?**

**Mayluz: Es probable que no lo soporte… o que Po inclusive no alcance a dejar el Valle… la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Po aceptara deja a Tigresa?**

**NAZH045: Gracias, nuevamente no pensé que pudiera inspirar esos sentimientos mi fanfic, almenas de manera positiva… y no lágrimas de "que malo esta" referente a cuanto más sufrirá… digamos que mucho… no todo será color de rosa para ellos…**


	13. Capítulo 13: Lagrimas del corazón Pt 2

**Capítulo 13: Lagrimas del corazón Parte 2**

Tigresa interrumpió a Víbora –durante los meses que no estuviste… nada era igual…

Todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa… ella jamás había admitido que Po hacia la diferencia… o por lo menos no enfrente de todos…

Tigresa: Durante el tiempo que no estuviste… todo fue como antes… solamente entrenábamos… comíamos, dormíamos… eso durante varios meses… cuando por fin supimos algo de ti… no… no te imaginas la felicidad que sentí… saber que volverías pronto…

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Po? Nosotros… yo…

¿?: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron callados… esa voz…

Mantis: ¿Maestro Shifu?

Todos voltearon al escuchar el nombre

Po: ¿Shifu?

Shifu: Vaya… ¿Qué me paso?

Mantis: Maestro Shifu usted se quedó inconsciente después de pelear contra Hyo, Mono lo trajo al palacio y el medico lo atendió, llevaba 3 días dormido y…

Tigresa: Y Po llego a salvarnos… sin su ayuda en este momento no estaríamos nosotros ni los aldeanos del valle de la paz…

Po: Vamos chicos… no fue para tanto…

Shifu: Vaya guerrero dragón, al parecer nuevamente nos has salvado… con esta ya van tres veces… un momento…

Po: Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

Shifu: Po… estas…

Po: Maestro Shifu… me encantaría seguir escuchando cumplidos acerca de cómo he cambiado pero… ahora mismo no hay tiempo… necesito que usted y yo hablemos…

Shifu: Muy bien Po… vamos al salón de los héroes… ahí podemos hablar

Po: Gracias Maestro Shifu

Tanto Shifu como Po se dirigieron al salón de los héroes… dejando atrás a un grupo triste… ¿Por qué? Sabían que lo último que Po necesitaba hacer antes de dejar el valle era hablar con el maestro Shifu…

* * *

Víbora: Vamos chicos… tal vez el maestro Shifu lo convenza de quedarse… es decir sabemos que de todos, él es quien más poder de convencimiento tiene…

Mono: No lo sé Víbora… Po se veía muy decidido…

Mantis: Es cierto… además el mismo lo dijo… no se quiere quedar porque no quiere poner a ninguno de nosotros en peligro…

Grulla: No creo que el ponga en peligro a nadie… es decir, ¿y que si Hyo lo persiguió? Solamente necesitamos entrenar y ellos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad…

Víbora: Es cierto… solamente esperemos que el maestro Shifu lo haga entender… ¿no lo crees Tigre? Chicos… ¿Dónde está Tigresa?

Grulla: Estaba aquí hace un momento…

Mientras tanto cerca del árbol de la sabiduría…

* * *

Tigresa: Estúpido Panda… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer?... No quiero que te vayas… no quiero perderte… no quiero que se repita aquello que paso en Gongmen…

¿?: Muchas veces la vida nos pone pruebas… de uno depende aceptarlas y aprender de ellas

Tigresa: ¿Maestro Oogway?

Oogway: Así es Tigresa, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo…

Tigresa: Maestro… no lo entiendo ¿a qué se refiere?

Oogway: En esta vida no existen los accidentes… un motivo todo tiene, el ataque de Hyo y el regreso de Po no fueron accidentes… son solamente cambios para algo mayor…

Tigresa: Maestro… se refiere a que…

Oogway: Así es… un enemigo mayor al que jamás han conocido vendrá… grandes cambios y decisiones serán hechas… pero lo más importante Tigresa… ¿Serás capas de aceptar los cambios que la vida te presentara?

Tigresa: Maestro Oogway… yo… no lo sé…

Oogway: Conforme el tiempo pase entenderás todo esto que hemos hablado… todo en su momento será develado… recuerda que todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida, pero el propósito de otros es mayor… solamente espero que estés dispuesta aceptarlo…

Tigresa se quedó callada… no sabía a qué se refería ¿cambios en mi vida? ¿Acaso esto empezara cuando Po se vaya?

El Maestro Oogway despareció en ese momento… dejando a una Tigresa confundida sentada debajo del árbol de la sabiduría…

Tigresa: ¿Grande cambios en mi vida? Bueno… sin lugar a duda desde que llego ese Panda mi vida ha cambiado mucho… pero… ¿Qué más podría cambiar? Acaso…

* * *

Muy bien Po ¿de que querías hablar conmigo? –Dijo Shifu- Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que…

Po: Maestro Shifu… usted sabe… la historia del Guerrero Blanco y Negro… ¿verdad?

El maestro Shifu se quedó callado… solamente miro al Panda a los ojos… no sabía si decirle la verdad de todo… o si ya la sabia…

Shifu: Si… Si Po… estoy familiarizado con la historia del Guerrero de Blanco y Negro… se dice que el guerrero de blanco y negro estará en conflicto eterno con su oscuridad interior… y dicen las leyendas que el último guerrero no fue capaz de controlarla y trajo la oscuridad a China… pero por suerte, alguien fue capaz de derrotarlo…

Po: Eso último no lo sabía… es decir ¿Qué había otros como yo?

Shifu: Así es Po… para ser exactos… había uno solamente… cuenta la leyenda que hace cientos de años hubo un guerrero muy poderoso, algo que jamás se había visto en esta tierra… pero… un día sus padres fueron asesinados por unos bandidos, desde ese día el guerrero nunca fue el mismo… la alegría que un día se notaba en sus ojos, desapareció, empezó a sufrir de pesadillas, hasta que un día… se volvió completamente loco… empezó a matar a la gente de su aldea, junto a un grupo de personas… todos aquellos que se interpusieron en su camino terminaron muertos… en cada aldea que visitaban la destruían… no dejaban rastro alguno, parecía que esos pueblos jamás hubieran existido… hasta que un día, un guerrero se interpuso en su camino… y fue capaz de derrotarlo…

Po: Vaya… ¿un guerrero más fuerte que el guerrero de blanco y negro? Eso es… bárbaro… me hubiera gustado conocerlo

Shifu: Lo conociste Guerrero Dragón… es más… el mismo te dio el título que hoy día llevas

Po: No espere… no estará hablando de…

Shifu: Si Po… aquel guerrero que puso fin a esa horrible pesadilla fue nada más y nada menos que Oogway…

Po: Wow… sabía que el maestro Oogway era fuerte, pero jamás pensé que fuera capaz de vencer al guerrero de blanco y negro… es decir… yo mismo soy testigo de los poderes que puede traer y…

Shifu: Un momento Po… ¿Cómo que eres testigo de los poderes? La leyenda dice que el Guerrero de Blanco y Negro murió hace cientos de años…

Po se quedó en silencio… no sabía si había hablado más de la cuenta… o si era tiempo de contarle todo al maestro Shifu…

Po: Maestro Shifu… yo… yo también soy un Guerrero de Blanco y Negro…

Shifu: No Po… eso es imposible… ¿Cómo es que tú?

Po empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado, en las montañas, el enfrentamiento con Shingo… su "muerte", como es que hizo un contrato con su oscuridad interna para poder salvar a las personas que el más quería… su entrenamiento…

Shifu: No es posible Po… jamás pensé que pudiera existir otro…

Po: Es por eso que quería hablar con usted Maestro Shifu… necesitaba pedirle un gran favor…

Shifu: Adelante Po… si puedo hacerlo… te ayudare…

Po: Es solo que… necesito dejar el valle de la paz… para siempre…

Shifu: ¿QUE?

Si maestro –dijo Po en tono serio- necesito dejar el valle de la paz… para siempre…

Shifu: ¿De qué hablas Panda? No puedes dejar el valle… es tu deber protegerlo… como Guerrero Dragón esa es tu responsabilidad…

Po: Y por eso mismo necesito dejar el valle de la paz… si me quedo aquí, correrán mucho peligro… soy una amenaza para todos…

Shifu: ¿De qué hablas Po? ¿Te refieres a tu oscuridad?

Po: No solamente eso… hay unos bandidos… "la banda de la luna" que están acechándome…

Shifu se quedó callado… ese nombre… se me hace familiar –pensó Shifu-

Po: Ellos me están buscando… aun desconozco sus intenciones… pero sé que no son nada buenas… tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a uno de ellos… y… solamente me dijo que me verían sufrir… a todos aquellos a los que yo quería y amaba morirían… y temo que se haga realidad… ese ataque… no fue un simple ataque cualquiera…

Shifu: ¿Te refieres a Hyo?

Po: Si maestro… cuando lo detuvimos… lo lleve a la prisión y él me dijo que había sido mandado… por los bandidos de la luna… ellos están tras de mi… y temo que si no dejo el Valle… se podría repetir lo que paso hace unos días… inclusive que fuera peor…

Shifu: Po… no tienes por qué culparte…

Po: Si maestro… si tengo porque… si yo no hubiera regresado aquí… o si yo hubiera regresado más rápido nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Shifu: Po… tú no sabías que esto pasaría…

Po: Si lo sabía… de no ser por que regrese… a usted no le hubiera pasado nada… los aldeanos del valle estarían mejor… no hubieran destruido nada… y…

Shifu: PO ESCUCHAME –grito el maestro para hacer salir de su trance al Panda- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, por algo pasan las cosas… si tu no hubieras vuelto, no sabes si hubieran atacado, si lo hubieran hecho no habrías estado para ayudarnos y todos hubiéramos muerto… gracias a ti estamos bien, aun cuando tengamos heridas seguimos vivos, es todo lo que te debe de importar Panda… además estoy seguro que no soy el único que está agradecido de que hayas vuelto… todos los demás furiosos también lo están, cuando te fuiste la vida aquí regreso a ser igual de monótona, tu eres el que les traía alegría a los furiosos… inclusive a mi… aun cuando me puedes llegar a sacar de mis casillas…

Po: Maestro…

Espera Po aun no término –dijo Shifu- las cosas pasan por algo, tu regreso al valle estaba predestinado, ahora solamente queda pensar en que haremos después…

Po: Maestro… ya le dije, quiero irme del valle…

Shifu: ¿Estás seguro?

Po: ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Si me quedo les harán daño…

Shifu: Y si te vas también lo harán… no sabes cómo piensen ellos, ¿Qué tal si nos usan para atraerte a una trampa? ¿Qué tal si pasa lo mismo que con Hyo? Atacan el valle de la paz y por ver que no estabas empiezan a destruirlo por completo… Po no te puedes fiar de lo que vaya a pasar… nunca sabemos que nos depara el destino…

Po: Desearía que el maestro Oogway estuviera con nosotros para ayudarnos…

Lo sé –dijo Shifu- yo también quisiera saber qué hacer en estos momentos Po… pero me temo que no tengo idea de que hacer… pero Panda… si deseas dejar el valle de la paz… puedes hacerlo… solamente piensa en lo que hemos hablado… no sabemos que pueda pasar… y piensa que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo…

Po: Preferiría no pensarlo maestro…

Shifu: ¿Lo ves Panda? Primero aclara tus ideas… dejar el valle en este momento no será lo más prudente y claro tampoco sería algo inteligente… pero si así lo deseas tú… soy tu maestro, te aconsejare… pero jamás te obligare a hacer nada en tu contra…

Po: Gracias Maestro Shifu… creo que… lo pensare…

Shifu: Mejor respuesta no podía esperar… es mejor pensar las cosas bien… no precipitarse, estoy seguro que sea cual sea tu decisión, será la correcta.

Po: Gracias Maestro Shifu

Shifu: ¿Po?

Po: ¿Si?

Shifu: ¿Qué te parece si me preparas unos fideos? Muero de hambre

Po asintió con una sonrisa en su cara y ambos se fueron caminando con rumbo a la cocina

* * *

Mientras tanto en el árbol de la sabiduría cierta alumna se encontraba recostada… contemplando el paisaje…

Tigresa: Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Po… no quiero que te vayas de mi lado… no soportaría que nos dejaras de nuevo… Po… tú me hiciste ver la vida de otra modo… de un modo que jamás pensé que la vería… solamente… quiero que te quedes… por favor Po…

Vaya… no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo… cuando vine aquí era de día y ya el sol se está ocultando… creo que lo mejor será regresar al palacio de jade… es probable que los demás estén preocupados por mi…

Tigresa se levantó del lugar donde estaba acostada, de repente escucho un ruido en la cocina… pero eran gritos…

Tigresa: ¿Qué está pasando?

Tigresa empezó a correr hasta llegar a la cocina donde noto una escena un poco rara…

Víbora: ¿POR QUE LO HACES PO?

Po: Lo siento Víbora, es algo que tengo que hacer… ya saben porque…

Grulla: Tal parece que Tigresa tenía razón… no tienes ningún motivo para quedarte… no significamos nada para ti… después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…

Po: Chicos por favor… esto ya es difícil sin que ustedes me lo reclamen… no crean que lo hago porque quiero… si tuviera otra opción…

Mantis: Po, la tienes, no te vayas del Valle, nosotros podemos entrenar, tu nos puedes entrenar y hacernos más fuertes…

Po: Me encantaría pero no creo que pueda… es decir, no sabemos cuándo nos atacaran… y si lo hacen antes de que se vuelvan más fuertes… ni pensar que podría pasar…

Víbora: Por favor Po… no te vayas… piensa en los habitantes del valle, piensa en tu papá… él te extrañara, todos te extrañaremos…

Po: Hasta antes de que yo llegara al Palacio se las habían arreglado muy bien, no entiendo que diferencia hace el que yo esté o no… por favor, ya tome mi decisión y no cambiare de parecer… si me apoyan que bien y si no, cuanto lo siento, pero es algo que ya decidí, no quiero poner a nadie más en peligro, no vale la pena que nadie muera por mi culpa…

Tigresa: A mí no me importaría morir por ti Po…

Todos voltearon a la puerta de donde provenía la voz…

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿Así que te vas? Tenía razón…

_Po no dijo nada… sabía que nada que dijera en ese momento podría hacer feliz a Tigresa… solamente si él se quedaba las cosas podrían cambiar… pero la decisión había sido tomada, Tigresa había escuchado todo… ya no había vuelta atrás…_

Tigresa: Sabía que tenía razón... ya no hay nada que haga que el grandioso guerrero dragón se quede…

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: No Po… fuiste muy claro, si cuando aún no llegabas al palacio de jade estábamos bien… creo que podemos soportar que te vayas de nuevo… que nos abandones…

Po: Tigresa… por favor… yo…

Tigresa: ¿TU QUE? TU HICISTE LA DECISIÓN, ERES UN COBARDE, ERES UN TONTO… NO PUEDO CREER QUE YO SINTIERA ALGO POR TI…

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras que había pronunciado la maestra… "Sentir algo por ti"

Po: Tigresa… tu… yo…

Tigresa se quedó callada… se empezó a sonrojar… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso dije "sentir algo por ti"? No… no es verdad…

Tigresa salió corriendo rápidamente a su cuarto, estaba avergonzada, ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dicho eso a Po? Y enfrente de todos…

Tigresa espera –escucho un grito-

Tigresa siguió corriendo ignorando la voz que la llamaba, hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella…

Po: Tigresa… por favor, abre la puerta…

Tigresa: Lárgate Po… ese era tu plan desde un principio, irte de aquí… así que hazlo… déjanos de nuevo… pero ahora asegúrate de no regresar…

Po se quedó callado, sabía que Tigresa decía todas esas cosas solo por estar enojada, aun cuando dolían, sabía que no eran verdad…

Po: Tigresa… solamente quisiera hablar… de aquello que dijiste…

Tigresa: LARGATE

Po: No lo hare… hasta que no hablemos… no pienso moverme de aquí…

Tigresa: ERES UN TERCO, LARGATE

Po: No…

Tigresa: Maldición Panda… eres insoportable…

Po: Si…

Tigresa se quedó callada, estaba sentada dando la espalda a la puerta, no sabía que era peor, que había dado a conocer sus sentimientos enfrente de todos o que lo había hecho ya muy tarde…

Po estaba del otro lado de la habitación… pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese momento… tal vez irse no era la decisión correcta…

Escucho como una puerta se abría lentamente… era la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa...

Tigresa: Po… es necesario que hablemos… yo… pasa… por favor…

Po entro a la habitación de Tigresa, era la primera vez que estaba en ella…

Tigresa: Po… lo que dije hace unos momentos… yo…

Po: Tigresa… sé que no es verdad… sé que cuando te enfadas puedes decir cosas que…

Tigresa: No Po… yo me refería a lo que dije… que yo… yo sentía algo por ti…

Po se quedó callado y solamente miraba a Tigresa… sabía que era difícil para ella admitir las cosas, así que evito hacer algún comentario

Tigresa: Yo… yo siento algo por ti Po… es difícil explicarlo… pero desde que llegaste al Palacio de Jade… mi vida cambio… empecé a apreciar más los momentos contigo… tú me diste algo más para vivir aparte del Kung Fu… antes de que tu llegaras mi vida giraba en torno al Kung Fu… a ser la mejor… a entrenar día y noche para obtener ese título de "Guerrero Dragón"… pero entonces tu llegaste… un tonto Panda… sin conocimientos del Kung Fu… tonto… lento… flojo…

Po: Si… si ya entendí… gracias

Tigresa: Al principio no te aceptaba… no podía creer que un Panda pudiera ser el Guerrero Dragón, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto… pero entonces… me mostraste que me había equivocado… que tú eras algo más que eso…

Po: Tigresa… se lo que estas a punto de decirme…

Tigresa: ¿Lo sabes? –Se empezaba a formar una sonrisa en la cara de Tigresa-

Po: Si Tigresa lo sé… y quiero que sepas que yo…

Tigresa: ¿Si?

Po: Lo lamento… pero… lo nuestro jamás podrá ser… nunca vamos a poder ser felices…

La sonrisa que estaba formándose en el rostro de Tigresa desapareció, para dar paso a una cara de sorpresa y poco después, de tristeza…

Pero… Po… yo… yo te quiero… y no quiero que te vayas –dijo Tigresa-

Po: ¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decirme todo?

Tigresa: Es solo que yo… no…

Po: Tigresa, en verdad te agradezco que seas sincera conmigo… créeme, me siento muy halagado, pero lo nuestro jamás podrá ser… yo estoy a punto de dejar el valle de la paz… unos bandidos me están persiguiendo, tienen una fuerza aun mayor que la de Tai Lung y Lord Shen juntos, toda mi vida seré acosado por mi oscuridad… ¿en verdad crees que podemos estar juntos?

Tigresa se quedó callada, en ese momento no había respuesta alguna que pudiera hacerlo pensar lo contrario… los comentarios de Po, por más que le dolieran, eran ciertos…

Po: Lo lamento Tigresa… pero… por más que lo desee… jamás vamos a poder ser felices… por lo menos no juntos…

Tigresa: Po… no digas eso… si nos damos una oportunidad estoy segura que…

Po: No hay oportunidad alguna Tigresa… muchas cosas han cambiado durante estos meses que estuve ausente… yo… en verdad lo siento –Po salió de la habitación de Tigresa lentamente- por cierto Tigresa… no tuve tiempo de decirle esto a los demás… pero parto hoy mismo… esta noche estaré dejando el valle de la paz…

Tigresa: ¿QUE? PO ESPERA

Cuando Tigresa salió de su habitación no vio a nadie… todo estaba en completa oscuridad…no había rastro alguno de Po…

Tigresa: Po… no te vayas… no… no me dejes sola…

_Lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de aquella desconsolada maestra, ¿Por qué fui tonta y no te lo dije antes Po? Ahora ya es muy tarde…_

* * *

Víbora: ¿TIGRESA? ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Tigresa escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre…

Tigresa: ¿Qué paso?...

Víbora: Eso me gustaría saber, saliste al mismo tiempo que Po… y no volviste, pensamos que algo te había pasado

Tigresa: No… lo siento… es solo que creo que me quede dormida…

Víbora: Te entiendo…

Tigresa: Dime Víbora… ¿para qué me buscabas?

Víbora: Oh cierto, el Maestro Shifu y Po tienen un anuncio que hacer…

Tigresa se levantó rápidamente - ¿Shifu y Po?

Víbora: Si Tigresa… al parecer tienen un anuncio muy importante que hacer y me pidió que te buscara, quiere que todos estemos presentes

Tigresa: ¿Crees que… sea relacionado con que Po se ira del Valle?

Víbora: No lo sé Tigresa… no lo sé…

Ambas Maestras se fueron del lugar y se dirigieron al salón de los héroes, donde el Maestro Shifu, Mantis, Grulla, Mono y Po se encontraban y donde darían un anuncio…

* * *

Mono: Me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido Tigresa?

Mantis: No lo sé… parecía muy molesta cuando se salió de la cocina

Grulla: Lo sé… pero aun así, es extraño, ella nunca desparece así sin más…

Po: Creo que es mi culpa chicos…

Mantis: Po… no creas que fue tu culpa

Po: Gracias Mantis

Mantis: No espera, no lo creas, si es tu culpa, amigo, necesitas más tacto para dar noticias así, en especial a Tigresa

Po: Gracias por el apoyo mantis…

Mantis: Vamos sabes que solo estoy bromeando, no te lo tomes tan a pecho Po

Po: Si Mantis…

Miren ahí vienen –dijo Grulla- vaya que si se tomaron su tiempo para venir…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo usuarios, pues bueno, acá lo prometido es deuda, el nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior, así que bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si no les gusta o algo no les agrada, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios, todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**KiLLeR'.PyT: No te preocupes, tal parece que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes**

**DuLziithO: Gracias mi amor, gracias por tus consejos y ayuda con la historia mi amor **

**NAZH045: Más que indirecta yo diría que directa… pero aún falta ver como reaccionaran con la nueva noticia…**

**MasterTigress001: Si lo sé, estuvo muy corto, pero como no había actualizado, decidí actualizar aunque fuera algo corto, en fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado**

"**súper genial": No sé si es tu nickname o no, pero bueno, gracias, que bueno que te guste, actualizo más o menos 3 veces por semana, en ocasiones más en ocasiones menos, pero no dejare morir esta historia**


	14. Capítulo 14: Lagrimas del corazón Pt 3

**Capítulo 14: Lagrimas del corazón Parte 3**

Mono: Me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido Tigresa?

Mantis: No lo sé… parecía muy molesta cuando se salió de la cocina

Grulla: Lo sé… pero aun así, es extraño, ella nunca desparece así sin más…

Po: Creo que es mi culpa chicos…

Mantis: Po… no creas que fue tu culpa

Po: Gracias Mantis

Mantis: No espera, no lo creas, si es tu culpa, amigo, necesitas más tacto para dar noticias así, en especial a Tigresa

Po: Gracias por el apoyo mantis…

Mantis: Vamos sabes que solo estoy bromeando, no te lo tomes tan a pecho Po

Po: Si Mantis…

Miren ahí vienen –dijo Grulla- vaya que si se tomaron su tiempo para venir…

Víbora: Hola chicos, perdonen, es que no encontraba a Tigresa…

Po: ¿Estas bien Tigresa?

Tigresa: Si Po… gracias

Shifu: Muy bien alumnos… Po y yo tenemos un importante anuncio que hacer…

Po: Así es, debido a los recientes acontecimientos desde mi llegada, el ataque al valle de la paz y los bandidos de la luna persiguiéndome, he tomado la decisión de…

Tigresa tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, sabía que era lo siguiente "irme del valle para siempre" ¿acaso la pesadilla que tuvo hace unos momentos se haría realidad?

Po: He tomado la decisión de quedarme y entrenar con todos para que podamos afrontar esta nueva amenaza… juntos

Todos se voltearon a ver, la alegría se hacía presente nuevamente en todos, ¿Po no se iba? Asombroso

Mono: Po ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Po solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba seguro de cuál sería esa pregunta…

Mono: ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

Víbora le dio un golpe con su cola a Mono, como indicio de que era mejor que se quedara callado

Po: Hahaha, bueno, el Maestro Shifu me hizo recapacitar las cosas, si yo no hubiera regresado al valle, Hyo hubiera atacado de cualquier modo, si no hubiera estado aquí para detenerlo pues…

Tigresa: Estaríamos todos muertos…

Po: Cierto… y por ello decidí que era mejor quedarme al lado de ustedes, entrenar y prepararnos para un ataque, no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevara prepararnos, pero quiero que sepan algo chicos, sin importar que pase… no dejare que nadie de ustedes muera… inclusive aun cuando tenga que dar mi propia vida

Víbora: Po, no digas tonterías, nosotros podemos defendernos

Grulla: Así es Po y si tú y el Maestro Shifu nos ayudan a entrenar, estoy seguro que nada nos podrá detener

Po: Admiro tu manera tan positiva de ver las cosas Grulla…

Mantis: ¿A qué te refieres Po? Por lo regular tú eres el que siempre está de buenas y nos da ánimos a todos…

Po: Si lo sé, pero es solo que… bueno chicos, no importa, mañana después de bajar al pueblo para seguir con las labores, entrenaremos como siempre pero por las tardes

Mantis / Mono: Ouch…

Po: Si chicos, sé que será muy demandante, pero estoy seguro que podemos hacerlo

Grulla: Ese es el viejo Po que todos queremos –dijo con una sonrisa –

Shifu: Alumnos, eso no es todo, también quisiera darles un aviso… es probable que en esta guerra que se avecina, tengamos que tomar decisiones que nos parecerán difíciles, solamente quiero pedirles algo, si su corazón les dicta que es lo correcto, háganlo, sin importar las consecuencias…

Tigresa: ¿A qué se refiere Maestro?

Shifu solamente suspiro un poco y tomo fuerzas para decirles lo que pasaría –Alumnos, todos tenemos un tiempo en este mundo, algunos tienen más que otros, pero todo es por un motivo… solo quiero que sepan que cuando llegue el momento que tengamos que decirnos adiós… ninguno de ustedes se culpe…

Tigresa: No maestro no querrá decir que…

Shifu solamente miro a Po, ambos habían hablado de ese asunto, aunque sabían que sería difícil para ellos decir adiós a sus amigos, si el momento llegaba, lo harían sin remordimiento alguno.

Shifu: Lo siento alumnos, pero necesito meditar, los veré más tarde cuando regresen del valle para empezar con su entrenamiento –con estas palabras el maestro Shifu se retiró del lugar donde dejo a un grupo de 5 alumnos con más dudas que respuestas en un principio

Grulla: Bueno… eso fue… interesante…

Víbora: Lo sé, ¿a qué se habrá referido el maestro?

Tigresa solamente se quedó callada, pensando en aquellas palabras que dijo su maestro antes de irse "_solo quiero que sepan que cuando llegue el momento que tengamos que decirnos adiós… ninguno de ustedes se culpe…_" ¿acaso el maestro Shifu estaba pensando en morir?

Mono: Tigresa ¿te quedas?

Tigresa: ¿Eh? A lo siento chicos, ya los alcanzo en un momento…

Víbora: ¿Po?

Po: ¿Qué pasa Víbora?

Víbora: Creo que te debemos una disculpa por nuestro comportamiento hace unos momentos…

Po: No se preocupen chicos, sé que no era su intención, además, yo también tengo la culpa

Grulla: Bueno, no te lo vamos a negar, si tienes en parte la culpa, vamos "No tengo motivos para quedarme" no es la mejor manera de explicarte ¿o no?

Po: Si chicos lo sé, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención…

Mono: No pasa nada hermano, ya todo está aclarado

Po: Gracias chicos…

Tigresa: Po… ¿tienes un momento?

Po: Claro Tigresa ¿Qué pasa?

Tigresa: Podría ser… ¿a solas?

Mono/Mantis: Uuuh…

Víbora y Grulla le taparon la boca de un golpe a mono y mantis

Víbora: Cállense tontos, vámonos…

Grulla: Es cierto, esto no nos incumbe

Mono/Mantis: Pero…

Víbora/Grulla: Nada de peros –ambos tomaron a sus amigos del cuello y los arrastraron con dirección a

Po y Tigresa se fueron caminando lentamente hacia el árbol de la sabiduría, sabían que a esa hora, nadie los molestaría ahí

Po: Bien Tigresa… ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

Tigresa no dijo una sola palabra, únicamente miraba al suelo…

Po: Amm… ¿Tigresa? ¿Todo bien?

Tigresa: Po… es solo que yo…necesitaba decirte algo…

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: Es solo que yo… yo…

Po: Tigresa, espera… antes de que continúes hay algo que yo tengo que decirte…

Tigresa se quedó callada, solamente esperaba que lo que había soñado anteriormente no se hiciera realidad en ningún momento

Po: Lamento mucho la forma en la me exprese el día anterior, no fue mi intención decirte que no tenía motivos para quedarme aquí, es solo que no encontraba la manera de decir que… no quería que les hicieran daño a ninguno de ustedes… no me hubiera perdonado… aun temo el pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado más tarde al valle, esa familia… Mono… Mantis… Víbora… Shifu… Tú…

Tigresa: Po, lo entiendo, yo… te quería pedir disculpa por la forma en la que actué, no fue propia de una maestra, deje que mi temperamento mostrara lo peor de mi… perdóname Po…

Po se acercó lentamente a Tigresa y le dio un abrazo, de igual manera que como en aquella cueva, no fue un abrazo parecido al de Gongmen City, este abrazo mostraba más cariño…

Tigresa: P…. ¿Po? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Po: Solamente quería… abrazarte… durante estos 9 meses te extrañe como no te imaginas… me sentía incompleto… y si seguí adelante, fue gracias a…

Tigresa: ¿A qué Po?

Po: A ti… Tigresa…

Tigresa se quedó sorprendida por la confesión… ¿acaso Po?

Tigresa: Te refieres a que…

Po: Si Tigresa… yo…

Tigresa no sabía que decir en ese momento, sabía que la pesadilla no se haría realidad a este punto, Po estaba siendo sincero… él no se iba a ir, pero… ¿Por qué sentía que las cosas no serían miel sobre hojuelas?

Tigresa: Po… yo…

Po se quedó callado, un silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, pero no era un silencio incomodo… ambos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que…

Po: Amm… Bueno… Tigresa… creo que es momento de que ambos volvamos a nuestras habitaciones… mañana tenemos un largo día por delante, tenemos que bajar al valle para seguir con las reparaciones y más tarde los ayudare a entrenar…

Tigresa: Muy cierto Po… vamos…

Ambos guerreros tomaron camino a las habitaciones, hasta que Tigresa y Po llegaron a su destino…

Po: Bueno Tigresa… nos vemos por la mañana…

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza - ¿Po?...

Po: ¿Qué pasa?

Tigresa: Es solo que… me da mucho gusto que te quedes con nosotros… que sigamos juntos, como una familia…

Po solamente le dio una sonrisa a Tigresa y se dio media vuelta para su habitación…

En la habitación de Po…

Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo tendré el valor de decirte lo que pasa en mi corazón Tigresa?

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado del palacio, un maestro se encontraba meditando acerca de las visiones que había tenido mientras había estado inconsciente…

* * *

Shifu: Es difícil creerlo… tantos años que pase al lado de mis queridos alumnos, es difícil saber que todo llegara a su fin… un ciclo termina y uno nuevo empezara… pero… solo espero estar un poco más de tiempo con ellos…

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así? Todos estábamos bien… inclusive después de la batalla con Lord Shen pensé que estaríamos en paz por más tiempo pero… tal parece que no… y no veo la manera de que esto pueda solucionarse de otra manera… Como bien me dijo mi gran amigo Oogway, "no existen los accidentes"… vaya… como desearía tener la sabiduría de el para poder comprender todo lo que pasara y está pasando en este momento…

Solo espero que cuando el momento llegue de reunirnos… mis alumnos lo entiendan…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a la hora habitual, el Gong había sonado por la mañana y todo estaban despiertos, ya de mejor humor por saber que su amigo Po no dejaría el valle de la paz, pero algo preocupados por lo que el Maestro Shifu les había dicho…

Shifu: Buenos días alumnos

Todos los ahí presentes saludaron a su maestro, todos con excepción de…

Shifu: ¿Dónde está Po? ¿Aún sigue durmiendo? Vaya ese Panda nunca cambiara…

El maestro Shifu entro a la habitación de Po pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en ese lugar, la cama estaba normal, parecía que nadie hubiera dormido ahí…

Shifu: Vaya esto es raro… si no está aquí… debe de estar en la cocina…

Shifu y los demás tomaron camino a la cocina, estaban seguros que ahí encontrarían al Panda…

Shifu: Po, te estábamos buscan… ¿Qué demonios? Tampoco está aquí… que raro…

Grulla: Maestro, encontré una nota de Po…

"_Hola a todos, dejo esta nota para avisarles que bajare al valle de la paz un poco antes, necesito hacer unas cosas antes de empezar con los trabajos de reconstrucción del día, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto termine este encargo, atentamente Po"_

Shifu: Vaya… creo que tendremos que desayunar y bajar al valle para alcanzarlo a Po, ahora solo falta saber quién preparara el desayuno…

Mono: Voto por Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿Enserio? ¿Recuerdan lo que paso la última vez que TRATE de cocinar algo?

Todos se quedaron mirando, como recordando la escena…

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

Tigresa: Ok la receta decía que añadiera dos cucharaditas de harina y…

Víbora: Amm… Tigresa… eso no es harina… es levadura…

Tigresa: ¿Levadura?

Víbora: Si… además decía dos cucharaditas… y tal parece que tú usaste la cuchara para la sopa…

Tigresa: Creo que tenemos un problema…

Víbora: Mientras no hayas metido las cosas al horno no veo el problema…

Tigresa: Si referente a eso…

Un gran estallido se escuchó a lo lejos, los demás alumnos que se encontraban entrenando solamente vieron como una gran humareda salía de la cocina…

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

* * *

Mantis: Cierto… creo que sería mejor que… pasáramos de desayunar y mejor vayamos al valle de la paz… creo que será un poco más seguro que Tigresa cocinando…

Tigresa tomo a Mantis de sus patas y lo empezó a agitar de un lado a otro –Si no te callas, la próxima sopa que hará Po llevara un ingrediente extra y adivina quién será-

Mantis: Ok, no diré nada, no diré nada, soy como una tumba

Tigresa: Y si no te cuidas, estarás en una…

Shifu: Muy bien alumnos, a votación, todos iremos primero al valle de la paz y después comeremos algo… creo que así sería más seguro…

Tigresa: ¡MAESTRO!

Shifu se apresuró a dejar el lugar junto con los otros, sabía que esa explosión de la cocina no iba a ser nada si seguían molestando a Tigresa…

* * *

En otro lugar con cierto guerrero de "blanco y negro"

Muy bien… concentración… concentración –decía Po mientras cerraba los ojos – Ahora… enfócate y…

Po golpeo lentamente un árbol que estaba enfrente de él, parecía que nada iba a pasar cuando de repente… el árbol exploto como si una bomba le hubiera caído encima…

Po: Bien… creo que estoy controlando… OUCH! –Po miro su puño, estaba lleno de sangre al parecer se había fracturado muy gravemente su puño –Ouch, tal parece que aún no soy capaz de controlar la energía… pero tengo que hacerlo, de todas las técnicas nuevas que aprendí esta es la única que aún no logro manejar en su totalidad…

Lentamente la herida de Po estaba desapareciendo, aunque el dolor aún era presente, la sangre estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, como si el mismo la estuviera absorbiendo…

Po: Bueno… creo que tiene un lado positivo haber aceptado a mi oscuridad…

Po siguió practicando esa técnica, cada vez el daño era menor, pero aun así, el dolor seguía siendo grande…

* * *

Grulla: Chicos, ¿no creen que ya se le hizo un poco tarde a Po?

Mono: Vamos Grulla, dale un poco de tiempo, a lo mejor enserio está haciendo algo importante, además, así como esta Po, no me sorprendería que alguna chica lo haya invitado a salir…

Víbora le dio un coletazo en la cabeza a Mono, como señal de que cerrara la boca

Mono: Oye Víbora, si algún día sufro alguna contusión o algo por el estilo, créeme que serás la primera que se sentirá culpable de ello… vas a dejarme tonto…

Mantis: Lo dudo mucho Mono, ella te dejaría tonto si tuvieras cerebro, así que no tienes de que preocuparte

Mono: Tienes 3 segundos para correr y pobre de ti si te alcanzo

Shifu: Por favor alumnos, compórtense, venimos aquí al valle para ayudar a reconstruir, no para hacer más desastres, así que por favor, les pido que guarden la compostura…

Tigresa se encontraba un poco pensativa… ¿Acaso estuvo bien que se contuviera la noche anterior?...

Víbora: Tigresa… ¿crees que Po tarde más?

Tigresa seguía con la mirada perdida… sin prestar atención a la pregunta que había hecho su amiga…

Víbora: Miren ahí viene Po

Tigresa: ¿Dónde?

Víbora: No es verdad, únicamente te estaba probando y vaya… tal parece que ya encontré la manera de hacerte reaccionar cuando no nos respondas…

Tigresa: Víbora… no tientes a tu suerte…

Víbora: Vaya lo siento, alguien se levantó de mal humor esta mañana…

Tigresa: Tú también estarías de mal humor si te hubiera echado en cara que casi hacer explotar el Palacio de Jade…

Grulla: Miren, ahí viene Po

Tigresa: Ya dejen eso, no volveré a caer…

Mono: No, enserio, ahí viene Po

Tigresa: No, no voy a voltear

Mantis: ¡HOLA PO!

Po: HOLA CHICOS

Tigresa volteo lentamente a ver la figura que venía corriendo en dirección a ellos, pero trataba de no mostrar ningún sentimiento…

Po: Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza, es solo que decidí salir un poco más temprano para entrenar a solas un momento antes de entrenar con todos…

Shifu: Vaya Po, me sorprendes, jamás pensé que serias capaz de levantarte antes que nosotros, aún recuerdo los primeros días, que roncabas y no te levantabas, todos pensábamos que eras un flojo, un desobligado, un…

Po: Si maestro, gracias, ya entendí…

Shifu: Si, todo cambia, vaya…

Po: Si maestro… todo cambia… y seguirá cambiando…

Shifu: en eso tienes mucha razón Po…

Tigresa: Disculpen pero ¿les importaría ponernos al tanto?

Shifu/Po: Con tiempo Tigresa…

Mono: Wow, eso fue algo…

Mantis/Grulla/Víbora: Perturbador

Po: No se preocupen chicos, les prometemos explicarles todo, pero cuando el momento sea idóneo

Shifu: Así es, cuando el momento sea oportuno con todo gusto les explicaremos todo, pero de momento, necesitamos empezar con la reconstrucción y por lo que veo… ya habían empezado…

Po: Si maestro, hace unos días empezamos con los trabajos de reconstrucción, aún nos falta mucho para terminar, pero creo que ahora vamos a poder avanzar más rápido…

Shifu: Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos y…

Víbora: Maestro Shifu, si nos permite, ya estábamos divididos en grupos, solamente falta que usted se una a alguno…

Shifu: Bien y ¿Cómo estaban divididos los grupos?

Tigresa: Mono, Grulla y Po se encargaban de reconstruir los edificios más dañados, mientras Mantis, Víbora y Yo nos encargamos de reconstruir las casas, aunque ya casi terminamos…

Shifu: En ese caso, me uniré al grupo de Po, ya que me imagino que les hace más falta ayuda

Po: Gracias Maestro, pero por favor, no se esfuerce demasiado…

Shifu: No te preocupes Po, no lo hare… ahora, vamos, mientras más pronto empecemos más pronto empezaran a entrenar…

Mantis: Yupi –dijo en tono sarcástico-

* * *

Los grupos se dividieron tal y como habían sido mencionados, Po y Shifu se atrasaron un poco para poder conversar…

Shifu: Po ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Po: Si Maestro

Shifu: Cuando te fuiste a entrenar… ¿sufriste pesadillas?

Po: Si maestro… desde mi enfrentamiento con Shingo, cuando me golpeo en el estómago me desmaye y a partir de ahí las pesadillas se hicieron más recurrentes…

Shifu: Otra pregunta Po… ¿no viste la cara de aquella persona que defendió a Shingo?

Po: Me temo que no maestro…

Shifu: Hay algo que… me tiene preocupado Po…

Po: ¿Qué cosa maestro? O mejor dicho ¿Cuál de todas?

Shifu: Ayer que estaba meditando… antes de irme a mi habitación, decidí leer un pergamino que había dejado el Maestro Ooogway y en el menciono algo que me preocupo aún más… el menciono una técnica que uso aquel Guerrero de Blanco y Negro, una técnica que decía era capaz de provocarles pesadillas a aquellos que eran víctimas de ella...

Po: ¿Cree que sea como venganza?

Shifu: Lo mismo pensé, así que seguí leyendo y explico que esa técnica la había desarrollado como venganza… por las pesadillas que sufría después de la muerte de sus padres… así que…

Po: Un momento… eso significa que…

Shifu: Si Po, es probable que la persona que detuvo tu golpe y salvo a Shingo, sea… el Guerrero de Blanco y Negro…

Po: Eso es imposible, usted mismo lo dijo, el Maestro Oogway lo había derrotado…

Shifu: Cierto, dijo que lo había derrotado, pero derrotar no significa…

Po: No significa matar a tu oponente…

Shifu: Así es, es como cuando tú derrotaste a Tai Lung, solamente lo dejaste "incapacitado" por así decirlo, pero no lo mataste…

Po: Pero aun así… ¿no tendría que haber muerto por edad? Es decir, no creo que un guerrero de 300 o 400 años de edad sea capaz de detener un golpe así de fácil…

Shifu: No lo sé Po… tendremos que investigar un poco más para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando…

Po: Claro maestro Shifu, cuente con mi apoyo

Shifu: Y Po…

Po: ¿Si?

Shifu: Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar… no te sentirás culpable

Po: Maestro Shifu, vera que esa visión que usted tuvo no se hará realidad… nada de eso pasara…

Shifu: Quisiera ser tan positivo como tu Po… pero… tengo el presentimiento de que mi tiempo en este mundo está llegando a su fin… solamente, deseo tener el tiempo suficiente para poder…

Po: Maestro Shifu, no se preocupe… nada pasara, se lo juro…

* * *

**Bueno usuarios, hasta aquí el capítulo 14, digamos que hasta aquí llego la primera parte de la historia, a partir del capítulo 15 será el "arco" de "el comienzo del final", el final de la historia será e partes, quería aclarar que tal vez el final de esta historia no les guste a muchas personas, pero quisiera hacer algo distinto a los demás fanfics que hay aquí, así que sin más, responderé algunos reviews que me han dejado…**

**Dulziithoo: Gracias amor, pues sabes que tú me ayudas bastante en la historia, me ayudas a "afinar" algunos detalles y a recordar cosas que han pasado en otros capítulos, gracias mi amor**

**MasterTigress01: Pues cierto, se dio cuenta, pero es probable que el hecho de que se quede traiga más problemas que soluciones…**

**Purssephone and Meowlody: Muchas gracias a las dos, pues de hecho sí, es la primera vez que escribo una historia así, o mejor dicho, una historia de cualquier tipo, pues, como la mayor parte del día me la paso leyendo ya sea libros o manuales de programación avanzada para la universidad, creo que la mayor parte de mi inspiración proviene de videojuegos**

**NAZH045: Si, es un poco difícil, pero no, Po no se ira, pero como ya había comentado, es probable que eso traiga más problemas que soluciones…**

**Gothic-Hinata: Pues, simplemente fue "una secuencia de sueño" porque es probable que se confiesen directamente lo que sienten, pero no creo que sea pronto… o quien sabe…**

** : No, Po no se fue, y claro, la historia seguirá, poco a poco, porque es probable que tenga menos tiempo libre, pero aun así, no la dejare en el olvido esta historia con la cual ya me he encariñado mucho**

**The96TCM: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejar una review, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado**

**Super genial: Pues bueno, no lo hizo, porque fue una secuencia de sueño, pero créeme, es probable que haya algo en unos cuantos capítulos… antes del gran "fínale" **


	15. Capítulo 15: Siempre hay un camino

**Capítulo 15: Siempre hay un camino a tu destino**

Shifu: Si Po, es probable que la persona que detuvo tu golpe y salvo a Shingo, sea… el Guerrero de Blanco y Negro…

Po: Eso es imposible, usted mismo lo dijo, el Maestro Oogway lo había derrotado…

Shifu: Cierto, dijo que lo había derrotado, pero derrotar no significa…

Po: No significa matar a tu oponente…

Shifu: Así es, es como cuando tú derrotaste a Tai Lung, solamente lo dejaste "incapacitado" por así decirlo, pero no lo mataste…

Po: Pero aun así… ¿no tendría que haber muerto por edad? Es decir, no creo que un guerrero de 300 o 400 años de edad sea capaz de detener un golpe así de fácil…

Shifu: No lo sé Po… tendremos que investigar un poco más para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando…

Po: Claro maestro Shifu, cuente con mi apoyo

Shifu: Y Po…

Po: ¿Si?

Shifu: Prométeme que si algo me llega a pasar… no te sentirás culpable

Po: Maestro Shifu, vera que esa visión que usted tuvo no se hará realidad… nada de eso pasara…

Shifu: Quisiera ser tan positivo como tu Po… pero… tengo el presentimiento de que mi tiempo en este mundo está llegando a su fin… solamente, deseo tener el tiempo suficiente para poder…

Po: Maestro Shifu, no se preocupe… nada pasara, se lo juro…

Shifu: Espero que tengas razón Po…

Po: No se preocupe, ¿Qué le parece si de momento seguimos con la reconstrucción?

Shifu: Me parece bien Po, necesito ocupar mi mente en algo más…

Durante la mañana los guerreros se empeñaron en seguir con las actividades correspondientes, ya fuera en ayudar con la reconstrucción en las casas o con la reconstrucción de los edificios

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro grupo lejano al de Po…

Mantis: Chicos ¿No les pareció un poco raro lo que nos comentaba el maestro Shifu?

Víbora: Lo sé… ¿creen que haya sido algo referente a alguna visión que haya tenido?

Mantis: No lo sé… pero lo que me preocupa es que casi siempre sus "visiones" se vuelven realidad, al parecer tiene el mismo don que el Maestro Oogway

Víbora: Si Mantis, pero de nosotros depende que esa visión no se haga realidad, nada nos dice que no podemos hacer algo al respecto ¿o sí?

Tigresa: Chicos, ¿podríamos… simplemente guardar silencio y… darnos prisa con las reparaciones?

Víbora: Tigresa, vamos sé que a ti te importa tanto como a nosotros, tenemos que pensar que haremos en caso de que…

Tigresa: ¿En caso de que el Maestro Shifu muera? El mismo lo dijo, no nos debemos de culpar por ello, y debemos de seguir con nuestras vidas…

Mantis: Vamos Tigresa, no creo que sea tan simple, es decir, nosotros…

Tigresa: ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Ustedes tuvieron una vida normal comparada con la mía? ¿Con una familia que los quería? ¿No tuvieron que sufrir en un orfanato durante años hasta que una persona se apiado y los adopto? ¿ACASO CREEN QUE NO QUIERO HACER ALGO?

Víbora: Tigresa contrólate por favor nosotros solo…

Tigresa: ¿Controlarme? Eso es fácil de decir para ustedes…

Mantis: No lo es Tigresa, todos deseamos hacer algo…

Tigresa: ¿Y qué podemos hacer? El mismo lo dijo, las cosas pasan por algo…

Víbora: Tigresa tranquilízate… sé que no será fácil para nadie, pero si eso llega a pasar todos tenemos que…

Tigresa: ¿Aceptarlo? Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, tuviste una familia y yo… el Maestro Shifu fue el único que me acepto… que me ayudo… él no pensó que yo era un monstruo cuando todos los demás lo decían en el orfanato… y ahora…

Víbora se acercó lentamente a donde estaba su amiga –Ya Tigresa… cálmate, es probable que podamos hacer algo para que no se vuelva realidad…

Tigresa: No… no lo sé… es solo que yo –Tigresa no sabía que pensar en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era estar a solas así que aprovecho un momento de descuido y hecho a correr a las afueras del valle…

Víbora: TIGRESA ESPERA

Mantis: Déjala…

Víbora: Pero Mantis…

Mantis: Es mejor que pase un tiempo a solas… probablemente eso necesita…

¿Un tiempo a solas? –Pensó Víbora- Pero… ella es la que más había estado sola… desde que eran pequeños… solamente tuvo compañía una vez que los demás maestros empezaron a llegar al Templo…

Tigresa: ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué todos a los que amo tienen que salir de mi vida? Eso es todo lo que hago… Tigresa la monstruo… destruye todo lo que toca… objetos… amigos… familia… inclusive… estuve a punto de perder a Po… ¿acaso ese será mi destino? ¿Perder a todos los que quiero y amo?

* * *

Po: Maestro… ¿ha pensado en cómo se sentirá Tigresa? Ya sabe... usted ha sido un Padre para ella y lo último que ella querría es que usted…

Shifu: No Po… no lo había pensado, pero como Padre, nunca fui un buen ejemplo… únicamente me interese por su entrenamiento, jamás por cómo se sentía ella… creo que después de lo que paso con Tai Lung, nunca más pude sentir el mismo cariño… creo que por miedo a lo que podría pasar… perder el control… no creo que pudiera soportar que otro de mis "hijos" se fuera por el camino del mal…

Po: Maestro Shifu… si me lo permite… usted fue un estúpido por pensar eso…

Shifu: ¿Po? Más respeto a tu maestro

Po: Lo siento Maestro, pero es la verdad, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era una niña que solamente quería una vida normal, usted la ayudo en muchos sentidos, pero jamás le dio el amor que un padre le da a su hijo… aunque ella a usted lo quiere tanto o más que usted a ella… por ello… creo que lo correcto sería que hablara con ella… antes de que sea muy tarde… ella tiene el derecho de saberlo…

Shifu: Po… jamás pensé decir esto, pero tienes razón… nunca fui un buen Padre… pero creo que ahora sería el momento justo para decirle lo mucho que la quiero… fui un tonto por dejar que la memoria de Tai Lung me impidiera verlo…

Po: Maestro… solamente haga lo correcto, hable con Tigresa, ella estoy seguro que entenderá las cosas, puedo asegurarle que ella no le guarda el menor rencor a usted

Shifu: ¿Tú lo crees Po?

Po: Claro que sí, estoy seguro que si usted habla con ella sinceramente, ella lo entenderá y vera que las cosas se arreglaran… por lo menos un poco…

Shifu: Claro Po… ¿sabes? Es curioso… en el pasado, yo te hubiera dado consejos, pero tal parece que ahora tú eres el que me aconseja a mí

Po: Maestro Shifu, debe admitir que en asuntos familiares… tengo un poco más de experiencia…

Shifu: De eso no cabe duda Guerrero Dragón, pero creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos con esto, para poder ir a comer algo y subir al palacio para entrenar

Po: Tiene razón maestro, no debemos de perder el tiempo…

Shifu: Por cierto Po… esta mañana saliste más temprano para entrenar ¿verdad?

Po: Si maestro, hay una técnica que quería probar, pero no creo estar listo aun para ejecutarla en combate

Shifu: ¿De verdad? Que… Interesante Po ¿en qué consiste la técnica?

Po: Pues lo primero que hago, es concentrarme, al momento de hacerlo, la energía se va a mi puño y así puedo dar un golpe mortal, pero el único problema que tengo, o mejor dicho el mayor problema que tengo hasta ahora, es que no puedo controlar la cantidad de energía que sale de mi puño y esta mañana lo intente y me fracture mi mano…

Shifu: Pero Po, yo veo tu mano bien, no parece que te haya pasado nada

Po: Si… bueno esa es otra ventaja de mi oscuridad…

Shifu: ¿A qué te refieres Po?

Po: Bueno, es otra habilidad que tengo, la primera vez que la use fue cuando me enfrente a Shingo hace un par de meses… cuando él me atravesó con su espada, la herida sano de inmediato, una herida que podría haber sido mortal, fue como un ligero rasguño, como si me hubiera enterrado una astilla…

Shifu: Vaya Po… pero me imagino que semejante habilidad viene con ciertos riesgos ¿no?

Po: Pues hasta el momento no me ha dado ningún problema, o por lo menos que yo lo haya notado…

Shifu: Esta noche investigare un poco más… aún falta que lea algunos pergaminos que dejo el maestro Oogway

Ambos escucharon como alguien se arrastraba, la única que podía ser era…

Víbora: Maestro Shifu, Po ¿no han visto a Tigresa?

Shifu: No Víbora, ella debía estar con ustedes, estaban arreglando las casas si mal no recuerdo

Víbora: Si lo sé, pero es que… tuvimos una pequeña platica y… no salió muy bien, entonces Tigresa hecho a correr y desde hace un par de horas que no la vemos

Shifu: ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Víbora: Perdone maestro, pero pensamos que ella volvería, ahora se nos hace raro que ella no vuelva… ella no suele hacer eso

Shifu: Tenemos que ir a buscarla…

Po: Maestro, si no hay ningún inconveniente, yo la buscare

Shifu: Esta bien Po…

* * *

Po empezó a correr, sabía que había un solo lugar al que ella iría si estaba enojada o triste, y ese lugar era…

Después de un par de minutos de correr, llego a un lugar donde podría verse varios árboles… todo parecía en calma, pero Po sabía que Tigresa estaría en ese lugar, ahora la parte difícil seria encontrarla…

Po: Muy bien… si fuera un Tigre que estuviera triste, ¿Dónde me encontraría?...

Po empezó a buscar por varios lugares, seguía caminando lentamente, tratando de escuchar algo que diera un indicio de que Tigresa se encontraba en ese lugar, lo que fuera, un pequeño respiro, un sollozo, o inclusive escuchar una lagrima caer al suelo le ayudaría a encontrarla… hasta que en un momento, escucho golpes…

Po: ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿Po? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Po: Víbora nos dijo que te habías ido hace unas horas… y estaban preocupados, mejor dicho, estábamos preocupados…

Tigresa: ¿Preocupados? ¿Por qué?

Po: Por lo que hablamos, por el anuncio que dio el Maestro Shifu…

Tigresa solo se quedó callada… seguía golpeando el mismo árbol desde que Po la había ido a buscar…

Tigresa: Po… ¿ves este árbol?

Po: Si… ¿tiene algo de especial?

Tigresa: Si Po… desde que mi Padre me adopto… es decir, desde que el Maestro Shifu me adopto, el me trajo a este lugar para entrenar golpeando los árboles, para poder hacer mis patas más fuertes… ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? Todos los demás árboles que están a su alrededor, los he golpeado y poco tiempo después se derrumbaron o con mi propia fuerza yo misma los he destruido… pero este árbol no… llevo 20 años golpeándolo y nunca ha cedido, no se ha caído… mientras todos los demás fueron cayendo uno por uno… este árbol sigue en pie… a pesar de los golpes que le he dado… del tiempo, siempre ha estado aquí…

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: Po ¿sabes lo difícil que fue esa noticia? Después de todos estos años… la única persona que se "apiado" de mi… cuando estaba en ese orfanato… donde todos me llamaban monstruos… el lugar donde sentía que no encajaba… la única persona que quiso adoptar a "el monstruo del orfanato", creo que los niños del orfanato tenían razón, no soy más que un monstruo, todo lo que toca lo destruye… objetos… amigos… familia…

Po: Vamos Tigresa, tú no eres ningún monstruo

Tigresa: ¿Ah no? Entonces Po, ¿cómo es que primero estuve a punto de perderte, cuando tuvimos aquella pelea contra Shingo? Si yo me hubiera quedado, algo hubiera hecho, no hubiera pasado… eso…

Po: Tigresa, si te hubieras quedado…

Tigresa: ¿Si me hubiera quedado qué? ¿Hubiera sido un estorbo o hubiera hecho que me mataran?

Po: No… Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¿ENTONCES QUE PO?

Po se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Tigresa, Tigresa solamente veía el suelo, no le gustaba que nadie la viera mostrar sentimientos, mucho menos llorar…

Po: Tigresa… no me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado, se lo que es perder a alguien importante… yo perdí a mis padres… pero gracias a ellos… hoy estoy con ustedes…

Tigresa: Es solo que… no puedo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, primero la explosión en Gongmen City, como no pude hacer nada para salvarte, después cuando Shingo nos atacó… como el… cuando vi la espada… yo… no podía creer lo que había pasado… me sentí como una fracasada… y ahora, la noticia que nos dio mi Pad… Shifu

Po: Tigresa, tú no eres ninguna fracasada… y como ya te lo había dicho, yo daría mi vida por ti… aun ahora, daría mi vida por ti, haría todo porque no te hicieran daño…

Po se acercó aún más a Tigresa, sin que se diera cuenta, le dio un abrazo…

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: Tigresa, nunca más digas que eres un monstruo, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, eres una gran amiga, eres leal, nunca te das por vencida, siempre tratas de ayudar a tus amigos sin importar que pase…

Tigresa: Po… yo… desearía haber hecho algo cuando el cañón de…

Po: Pero lo hiciste Tigresa, la segunda vez que me disparo y me quitaste del medio, cuando recibiste el impacto… sentí que una parte de mi había sido arrancada de mi pecho…

Tigresa se quedó callada ante las palabras de Po ¿de tu pecho? ¿Su… corazón?

Po: Tigresa, te prometo que nada le pasara al Maestro Shifu, mucho menos a ti…

Tigresa: Po… es solo que tengo miedo a perderte…

Po: Tigresa… te prometo que nunca me perderás… es una promesa y tú sabes que…

Tigresa: Siempre cumples tus promesas a tus amigos…

Po: Si… pero esta vez no lo hago porque tú seas mi amiga Tigresa… lo hago porque yo… Te amo Tigresa y no me gusta verte triste…

Tigresa: ¿Po? Tu… dijiste que me…

Po se separó del abrazo que le estaba dando, miró fijamente a Tigresa en los ojos, ella no sabía que decir en ese momento… parecía que con una mirada todo se decía por si solo…

Po: Si Tigresa, lo dije, Yo te amo – Po se acercó lentamente a los labios de Tigresa para darle un beso, parecía una eternidad, ambos se perdieron en ese beso, algo que ambos habían esperado por tanto tiempo, por fin se estaba realizando –

* * *

**Hola usuarios, ¿capitulo corto de nuevo? Bueno, eso es porque es solo la introducción de la segunda "temporada" del fanfic, a partir de septiembre, las actualizaciones serán un poco más lentas, pero tratare de juntar más para cada capítulo, en fin, ahora a responder algunos reviews**

**Gothic-hinata: Gracias, de hecho pensaba en meterle un poco de humor, así que, se me ocurrió eso y si, poco a poco se sabrá más del viejo guerrero blanco y negro **

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: Hahaha, aún me cuesta un poco hablarles en plural, pero bueno, claro que habrá más misterio, de eso que no les quede la menor duda**

**Mayluz: Gracias, pues no creo dejarlo, es posible que disminuya un poco la cantidad de actualizaciones, pero no será olvidado, además de que tengo pensado otra historia…**

**Shanya: Cumplido, espero que la acción que se vio entre ellos este momento te haya gustado, a menos que te refieras a algo un poco más subido de tono… es probable que en capítulos futuros haya algo más…**

**Fanatico Z: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, pues si, espero que también un día todos puedan verlo completado y que les queden ganas de leerlo nuevamente**

**Bufalitowa: Gracias, espero que dejes un review nuevamente y claro, tanto comentarios positivos como negativos son bienvenidos y claro que seguire con la historia**

**The96TCM: Si, Po si decidió quedarse y si… es probable que Shifu muera o no… eso dependerá de Po… o de mi **

**MasterTigress01: Pues, eso se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos…**

**DuLziithO: Si amor, gracias por tus comentarios y de verdad me has ayudado mucho amor, tú me inspiras y lo sabes, además siempre es bueno tener una idea de cómo va el capítulo y yo más que feliz de mandártelo**


	16. Capitulo 16: La verdad oculta

**Capítulo 16: La verdad oculta por las nubes del pasado **

Tigresa abrió lentamente sus ojos, ese beso era lo que ella necesitaba después de tanto tiempo de haber extrañado a Po, tantos sentimientos encontrados, pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando Tigresa abrió sus ojos, su mirada denotaba algo, menos felicidad

Tigresa: ¿Po? Don… ¿Dónde estás?

Al momento de que Tigresa había abierto sus ojos, Po no estaba a la vista, no había rastro alguno de pisadas, ni siquiera ella había notado cuando dejo de sentir el cálido amor de Po en ese momento

¿?: ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿Po? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Como me fuiste a dejar después de… ¿Maestro Shifu?

Shifu: ¿Qué pasa Tigresa? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Tigresa: Es solo que… Po… él estaba conmigo y ahora…

Shifu: ¿Po? Tigresa, Po se fue con rumbo al Palacio de Jade hace aproximadamente una hora, poco después de que Víbora hablara con nosotros

Tigresa: (¿Po está en el Palacio? Entonces... ¿Cómo es que me beso? ¿Lo soñé? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?)

Shifu: Tigresa, yo venía para… creo que es necesario que hablemos de eso que estás pensando

Tigresa: ¿Cómo lo supo Maestro?

Shifu: No me digas maestro, dime… Papá

Tigresa: Ma…ma…maestro… es decir Papá…

Shifu: Solo escúchame Tigresa, sé que durante todos estos años, no he sido el mejor Padre, no he sido una figura ejemplar como Padre, pero sabes Tigresa, todo eso fue porque yo…

El Maestro Shifu se quedó contemplando el piso durante unos segundos, Tigresa no sabía que pasaba, habían sido muchas emociones, primero aquello que paso con Po, o por lo menos lo que creía que había pasado, aun no estaba segura de ello y ahora la explicación que le daba el Maestro Shifu

Shifu levanto la mirada, conectando su mirada con la de Tigresa, sabía que era el momento de hacerle saber todo eso que se guardó durante tantos años – Todo eso fue porque yo, tenía miedo Tigresa, tenía miedo de cometer el mismo error que con Tai Lung, temía que yo pudiera fallar nuevamente como Padre, perdí la confianza en mí, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue… ser frio, ser indiferente ante ti, Tigresa, tú te merecías un mejor Padre, alguien que no tuviera miedo a decirte lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, alguien que hubiera sido mejor que yo, alguien que…

Tigresa se acercó a donde estaba el Maestro Shifu, antes de poder notarlo, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un abrazo que le estaba dando Tigresa a su Padre

Tigresa: Maestro Shifu usted sido el mejor Padre que pude haber tenido, usted fue el único que decidió adoptarme, aun cuando los demás me temían, me decían que yo era un monstruo, que yo destruía todo, usted fue el único que me dio una oportunidad fuera de ese infierno conocido como Orfanato, de no ser por ti… Padre, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, me hubiera vuelta loca, me hubiera vuelto una villana, una amenaza para el Valle de la Paz o inclusive hubiera hecho alguna tontería…

Shifu: Tigresa, es solo que lamento nunca haberte demostrado lo orgulloso que estaba por cada logro en tu vida

Tigresa dejo que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, era la primera vez en años que tenía una conversación de tal tipo con el Maestro Shifu, pero lo que más la hacía llorar, es que era probable que fuera muy tarde para poder recuperar esos años

Tigresa: Te perdono Papá, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie, muy en el fondo sabía que aun cuando tú no me dijeras nada, estabas orgulloso de mí, aun cuando no logre ser elegida como la Guerrera Dragón…

Shifu: Hija, lo siento tanto, me gustaría poder recuperar todos esos años que han pasado…

Tigresa: Estoy segura que vamos a poder recuperarlos, sin importar que, yo no dejare que te pase nada papá

Shifu: Hija…

* * *

¿?: Pensé que la Maestra Tigresa, la más "radical" del grupo, la supuesta líder de los 5 furiosos sería un reto mental mayor, tal parece que tanto juntarte con ese Panda te ha hecho más vulnerable, desgraciadamente tu felicidad no durara mucho tiempo más, tengo grandes planes para todos, pero en especial, para ti y tu "Padre", pero por ahora, creo que hare una visita a mi otro objetivo…

* * *

Po: Ok, puede que no conozca tanto a Tigresa como yo creía, pensé que ella estaría en la sala de entrenamiento del palacio… pero ya busque ahí ya busque en las habitaciones y ni rastro de ella… espero que el Maestro Shifu tenga mucho más suerte que yo… en ocasiones es difícil predecir donde estará Tigresa…

¿?: Así que Guerrero Dragón, buscando a tu amiguita ¿verdad? Vaya, vaya… que bueno, así me estas ahorrando mucho el trabajo de tenerte a solas… puede que hayas cambiado un poco, pero sigues siendo el mismo tonto panda sentimental desde que llegaste al palacio

Po: ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Parece que viene de las habitaciones (que raro, se supone que debería de estar solo…)

Po se apresuró a las barracas nuevamente, de donde el ruido era proveniente…

Po: Ok… ¿Qué podría salir mal? Estoy solo en el palacio, sin nadie que pueda venir a ayudarme en estos momentos, escucho ruidos extraños que provienen de uno y otro lado y no alcanzo a ver nada… wow Po enserio eres uno en un millón…

* * *

Shifu: Tigres… Hija, solamente tengo una pregunta

Tigresa: ¿Si Papá?

Shifu: ¿Por qué pensaste que yo era Po?

Tigresa: ¿EH? Cierto… donde se habrá metido ese tonto Panda, estaba aquí hace unos instantes y después se fue sin más, pensé que después de eso que paso entre nosotros el…

Shifu: ¿ESO QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES? ¿QUE TE HIZO ESE PANDA? ¿Acaso cree que porque ha regresado a la aldea puede hacer lo que quiera contigo?

Tigresa: No, no Papá, no es lo que tú piensas (o por lo menos eso espero)

Shifu respiro profundamente, tratando de ganar nuevamente su compostura –Lo siento hija, pero, ¿a que te referías a eso que paso entre nosotros?

Tigresa: Pues, Po me vino a buscar, sabía que estaba triste, me imagino que fue Víbora la persona que les comento lo que paso ¿verdad?

Shifu: Si, Víbora nos fue a buscar y nos comentó que tenía tiempo que habías salido corriendo y no sabían nada de ti… inclusive a mí se me hizo raro, tu no sueles actuar de esa manera

Tigresa: Lo sé, es solo que la noticia… me afecto mucho…

Shifu se quedó callado, aun cuando sabía a qué noticia se refería era mejor no tocar el tema, apenas habían solucionado un conflicto que llevaba años, no era el momento de tocar nuevamente un tema sensible

Tigresa: Bueno, resulta que Po me vino a buscar, estuvimos hablando un momento y entonces el… pues, yo, el… nosotros… nos besamos

Shifu: Ah ya lo veo, espera ¿Qué?

Tigresa se sonrojo ante la reacción de su Padre, nunca habían hablado de ese tema

Tigresa: Nosotros nos besamos y cuando abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba, es como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento, poco después

Shifu: Llegue yo y me confundiste con Po ¿verdad?

Tigresa: Si, así es

Shifu: Pero Tigresa, me resulta un tanto difícil de creerlo…

Tigresa: ¿El beso con Po? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Shifu: No hija, me resulta un poco difícil de creer que Po haya venido aquí, en primera, no hay ninguna huella aparte de las tuyas y las mías, en segunda, cuando Po me dijo que iría a buscarte, tomo el lado contrario al mío, por lo cual, es imposible que el haya venido aquí…

Tigresa: ¿Qué? No… no es verdad, yo hable con Po, nosotros nos besamos, el me confeso… entonces ¿fue un sueño?

Shifu: No lo sé hija, cuando te vi a lo lejos, únicamente estabas sentada, como si estuvieras meditando, es probable que te hayas quedado dormida y hayas imaginado lo que paso

Tigresa: Eso no explica cómo es que sentí el calor de Po… no, no creo que haya sido un sueño, mucho menos una alucinación

Shifu: No veo otra explicación, es eso o Po ahora puede volar, algo que dudo mucho

Tigresa se quedó pensando ¿Acaso todo fue una mera ilusión? ¿Acaso solamente creo que eso pasó porque en el fondo… deseo que sea verdad?

Shifu: ¿Hija? ¿Te sientes bien?

Tigresa: Si… si, no importa, creo que lo mejor será buscar a los demás (Ya hablare con Po después)

Tigresa y el Maestro Shifu regresaron al valle de la paz, buscando a Mantis, Grulla, Mono y Víbora, después de un par de minutos, llegaron a donde estaban los demás, se habían reunido en el restaurante del Sr. Pi ng

Shifu: ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Víbora: Maestro, recuerda que hoy en la mañana dijimos que vendríamos en la tarde a comer al restaurant del Papá de Po

Mantis: Si, ya sabe, por aquello del incidente de Ti…

Víbora le dio un latigazo en la boca a mantis, mandándolo a volar varias mesas más lejos de donde estaban

Mono: Ouch… eso va a doler mañana

Grulla: Bueno, lo que quería decir Víbora, es que habíamos acordado venir a comer después de terminar con los arreglos en el valle de la paz, así que bueno, decidimos venir a comer algo

Tigresa: ¿Y ninguno se preocupó por donde estaba yo?

Víbora/Mono/Grulla: Amm…

Mantis: El hambre pudo más que nuestra preocupación

Tigresa: Ya veo…

Víbora: No mal interpretes las cosas Víbora, pero sabíamos que ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada, era mejor que el Maestro Shifu fuera a buscarte

Tigresa: Si Víbora, gracias, lo sé y… gracias por decirle a mi Padre que…

Víbora/Mantis/Grulla/Mono: ¿PADRE?

Shifu: Alumnos, es una larga historia, pero de ahora en adelante, Tigresa también se referirá a mi como su Padre, por fin aclaramos algunos asuntos…

Tigresa: Así es, pero bueno chicos, ¿Po esta con ustedes?

Grulla: No Tigresa, desde que se fue al Palacio no lo hemos vuelto a ver

Tigresa: Y déjenme adivinar, nadie se preocupó por que tenían hambre…

Mono: A decir verdad

Víbora: Cállate Mono

Mono: Lo siento

Víbora: Es solo que creíamos que estaba con ustedes, pensamos que estabas en el Palacio de Jade y por ello no nos preocupamos

Tigresa: Pues ahora pueden ver que no… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Po?

Mantis: Pareces molesta Tigresa, pensé que después de aclarar las cosas con el Maestro Shifu estarías de mejor humor, vaya, nunca entenderé a las mujeres

Víbora: Dudo mucho que encuentres a una Mantis, así que no veo el problema

Mono: Ouch, golpe bajo

Mantis: ¿Ah sí?

Shifu: Alumnos por favor, compórtense

Mantis/Víbora: Lo sentimos Maestro

Shifu: Muy bien, ahora si me disculpan, iré a la cocina para pedir unos fideos, ya vuelvo con ustedes

Mantis/Víbora/Grulla/Mono: Si maestro

Grulla: Tigresa, ¿tú no comerás nada?

Tigresa: Después chicos, primero iré a buscar a Po, necesito hablar con el

Mantis: Tigresa y Po sentados bajo un árbol…

Tigresa dio una de sus infames miradas "de muerte" a Mantis

Mantis: ¿Dije sentados? Quise decir entrenando, si… entrenando… no me mates por favor

Tigresa solamente se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al Palacio de Jade

Tigresa: Así que… ¿todo eso fue una simple ilusión? Pero, todo parecía tan real, no, no puede ser, tengo que hablar con Po, no pudo ser una simple ilusión, estoy segura de que el me beso…

* * *

Po: Que raro, no hay nadie en ninguna habitación, entonces ¿de dónde viene el ruido? ¿Fantasmas? No Po, no seas tonto, los fantasmas no existen… pero no encuentro otra explicación a ese ruido…

Otro ruido se escuchó, eran como pisadas, las cuales provenían del patio del palacio

Po: Ahí esta ese ruido de nuevo, ya me está hartando… de seguro es Mono jugándome una bromita con los demás

Po se dirigió rápidamente al Patio del Palacio de Jade, cuando llego ahí…

Po: ¿Qué demonios? De nuevo no hay nadie… me pregunto que habrá sido ese ruido

¿?: ¿Perdiste algo Guerrero Dragón? Tal vez… ¿una gatita?

Po: ¿Quién dijo eso?

¿?: Vamos Guerrero Dragón, pensé que después de tanto tiempo me recibirías de una manera más amable, no lo sé, tal vez… un abrazo

Po: MUESTRATE

Una figura apareció a unos cuantos metros de Po, era una figura con un traje blanco, y una máscara que le tapaba la cara

¿?: Vamos Guerrero Dragón, un abrazo, después de tanto tiempo de… digamos "visitarte"

Po: ¿Quién eres? Y como que visitarme…

¿?: ¿Quieres respuestas Guerrero Dragón? Todo mundo las quiere

Po: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Puedes llamarme, Zasi

Po: ¿Zasi? Espera… esa ropa… acaso…

Zasi: Vaya, no eres tan lento como antes, si, adivinaste, soy un miembro de la banda de la luna

Po: Y déjame adivinar, vienes a hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos y los mataras uno por uno para hacerme sufrir y blah, blah, blah

Zasi: Casi, pero no, primero jugare con ustedes, siempre me ha gustado jugar con mis presas antes de matarlas, digamos que ese es mi modo de hacer las cosas

Po: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si yo lo impido?

Zasi: Créeme Guerrero Dragón, esta ocasión, las cosas serán distintas, pronto lo veras

Po: Si, serán distintas, porque acabare con esto de una vez por todas

Po se abalanzo para darle un golpe a la figura con la que estaba hablando, cuando conecto el golpe pudo ver como la imagen de esa persona se distorsionaba, era como golpear el aire

Po: ¿Qué?

La figura desapareció y volvió a aparecer un par de metros atrás del lugar donde se encontraba Po

Zasi: A diferencia de mis camaradas, yo no soy tan estúpida como para exponerme al enemigo, como ya te había dicho, las cosas serán muy distintas, veremos si estas a mi nivel, si eres capaz de probar que eres el Guerrero Dragón o si simplemente fuiste una broma del destino

Po: Estoy 100% seguro que no soy una broma del destino

Zasi: Vamos, si crees que por derrotar a Tai Lung y por vencer a Lord Shen es una prueba, entonces piénsalo de nuevo, ellos son simples bufones a comparación de lo que te espera de ahora en adelante

Po: No importa, los 5 furiosos y yo los derrotaremos, sin importar que tan fuertes sean

Zasi: ¿Igual que aquella vez que Shingo casi te mata?

Po: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Zasi: Ups, creo que se me soltó la lengua

Po: Habla, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Zasi: ¿Aun no lo averiguas Guerrero Dragón?

Po: ¿De qué hablas?

Zasi: Las pesadillas, tu oscuridad interior, ¿crees que todo es una simple coincidencia?

Po: ¿De qué hablas, que tienen que ver mis pesadillas con todo esto?

Zasi: ¿Enserio? ¿Aún no lo has descubierto? Tai Lung, Lord Shen, fueron simples marionetas mandadas por mí

Po: ¿Qué?

Zasi: Guerrero Dragón, tú tienes un poder más allá del jamás visto en China, inclusive idéntico al del antiguo Guerrero de Blanco y Negro, pero tú "bondad" por así llamarlo, no te permite explotar todo tu potencial, yo mande a Tai Lung a destruir la aldea, yo lo controle, el muy idiota trato de pelear pero no pudo ganar, YO era la persona que lo controlo, YO lo mande para destruir el valle de la paz, para ver si así podía hacer despertar tu oscuridad interior, al ver todo el valle destruido, tu odio se hubiera desatado, te hubieras vuelto loco por tanta rabia, hubieras desatado tu oscuridad y no simplemente hacer un "pacto" con ella

Po: Pero tus planes no salieron como tu querías, ni Tai Lung ni Lord Shen lograron su cometido

Zasi: Lord Shen solo era un idiota con aires de dios, el creyó que podía mandar a matar a todos los Pandas, cosa que el muy estúpido no logro, trato de destruir a China con un "cañón" por favor, inclusive tu Guerrero Dragón, tu tendrías más ingenio para destruir China, lo único que estuvo a punto de hacer bien, fue matar a tu amiguita, ¿Cómo se llama? Oh si, Tigresa, si ella hubiera desaparecido, tu oscuridad hubiera ganado control de ti

Po: Pero tampoco lo lograste

Zasi: Créeme Guerrero Dragón, hay más de una manera, y tarde o temprano tu oscuridad ganara la pelea, no podrás evitarlo, digamos que solo eres una bomba de tiempo, cuando menos lo esperes, BAM

Po: Eso nunca pasara…

Zasi: ¿Si? Yo noto un poco de duda en tu tono, o ¿acaso ya olvidaste la plática que tuviste con tu querido Maestro?

Po: ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

Zasi: ¿Enserio no lo entiendes Panda? Tan difícil es hilar todo lo que te he dicho…

Po: Un momento… te refieres a que… tú… ¿me estabas vigilando?

Zasi: Casi, pero no, tengo modos más sutiles de saber las cosas, te daré otra pista, ¿recuerdas ese sueño? Aquel sueño donde le fallaste a la persona que más querías

Po empezó a recordar aquel sueño

_FLASHBACK_

_Víbora: Después… vimos algo que nos… sorprendió y a la vez no preocupo demasiado, tu… subiste a un pedazo de madera que quedo de la explosión y vimos como… como un aura negra te rodeaba, todos nos preguntamos que era… poco después Lord Shen disparo con su cañón directo hacia ti… Todos nos preocupamos, porque pensamos que querías matarte… lo que paso después nos sorprendió inclusive aún más… fue… que detuviste la bala que venía directo hacia ti… sin usar tus manos… el aura negra que te cubría te protegió, y vimos como regresaste la bala a las embarcaciones cercanas a Lord Shen… ellos siguieron atacando hasta que únicamente quedaba el barco más grande… el de Lord Shen… entonces vimos cómo te abalanzaste sobre esa nave… lo último que escuchamos fue un grito de dolor de Lord Shen… poco después el barco estallo… vimos como saliste… intacto de la explosión y dijiste…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Zasi: ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

Po: Eso… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Zasi: Eso es lo que hubiera pasado, hubieras desatado tu oscuridad interior, ella hubiera tomado control, eso es un pequeño ejemplo Panda

Po: Pero ¿tú que tienes que ver con ello? Espera…

Zasi: Vamos, piensa un poco, ya casi…

Po: ¿TU CONTROLABAS MIS SUEÑOS?

Zasi: Y el premio es para el Guerrero Dragón, vaya, te llevo bastante tiempo adivinarlo ¿no es así?

Po: Pero eso es imposible, ese sueño lo tuve cuando estaba en una misión con Tigresa y Víbora

Zasi: ¿Y? Shingo no era el único miembro de la banda de la luna que estaba presente

Po: Te refieres a…

Zasi: Guerrero Dragón, yo llevo meses espiándolos, averiguando todo sobre ti, sus debilidades, sus temores, todo ¿Por qué crees que todos los miembros de la banda de la luna están tan informados? Ya te lo dije, nosotros no somos bufones como Tai Lung y Lord Shen, nosotros SI estamos preparados

Po: Así que tú fuiste la que me provoco esas pesadillas… durante meses estuve sufriendo con visiones de que hubiera pasado si le hubiera fallado a Tigresa, durante todo este tiempo, fue ¿TU CULPA? TU FUISTE LA QUE ME HIZO SUFRIR DURANTE TANTOS MESES, ¡TU! ERES LA QUE ME HIZO DERRAMAR TANTAS LAGRIMAS… ERES… ERES…

Zasi: Si Panda, dilo, vamos, me encanta ese color rojo en tus ojos

Po se quedó quieto, sabía que sus ojos únicamente cambiaban de color cuando estaba muy enfurecido…

_FLASHBACK_

_Po: ESO NO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR –dijo Po gritando con ojos completamente rojos… pero no por lágrimas…_

_Víbora: Po… tus… ojos…_

_Po trato de calmarse, inhalando y exhalando… ¿ven? Por este motivo es por el cual no puedo quedarme…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Zasi: Awww, ¿Qué paso? Creí que "me enseñarías una lección" vamos Guerrero Dragón, deja que la oscuridad te corrompa, tú no eres muy distinto de nosotros

Po: Eso no es verdad, yo no me parezco a ustedes en lo más mínimo, yo no soy un asesino

Zasi: Eso es solo porque tú te contienes, pero en verdad no somos tan distintos, tu peleas por proteger a aquellos que te importan, nosotros también, tu disfrutas pelear, nosotros también

Po: Pero yo no soy un asesino

Zasi: Aun, solo espera Guerrero Dragón y comprenderás que no eres tan distinto de nosotros

Po: No es verdad, yo… yo nunca seré un asesino, nunca me rebajare a su nivel…

Zasi: Guerrero Dragón, ¿acaso el maestro Shifu no te conto su visión?

Po: Pues… el…

Zasi: Jajajaja, esto será mejor de lo que esperaba, el Guerrero Dragón, supuesto protector de toda China, será un asesino, no puedo esperar a que el momento llegue

Po: Tu… solo espera a que te encuentre Zasi y

Zasi: ¿Y qué? ¿Me mataras? Como ya te dije, es solo cuestión de tiempo, lo quieras o no, tú no eres muy distinto de nosotros, poco a poco lo veras Panda

Po: NO ES VERDAD

Zasi: Vamos, deja que tu odio fluya, muéstrame esos ojos rojos llenos de odio, furia, tu sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que deseas matarme y si no lo haces, cada uno de tus amigos sufrirá, pero creo que con la persona que más me voy a divertir es aquella a la que llamas "Tigresa"

Po: NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UNA GARRA ENCIMA MALDITA ASESINA

Zasi: Uuuh, el Pandita tiene colmillos, que bien que bien, puedo seguir así todo el día (estúpido Panda, está cayendo en mi juego) y no te preocupes, no le pondré mis "garras encima" es más, no es necesario que toque a ninguno de ustedes para hacerlos sufrir, como ya te dije, no soy tan estúpida como para estar a la vista de mis enemigos

Po: MÁS TE VALE NO PONER UN PIE CERCA DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS, NI DE SHIFU, O SI NO…

Zasi: Dilo, vamos, sabes que quieres decirlo, o si no

Po se quedó callado en ese momento, trataba de recobrar la postura, sabía lo que ella estaba intentado, no era el lugar ni el momento, él sabía que era mejor que ellos, no era un vulgar asesino, no le daría la razón a Zasi, no somos iguales

Po: No… no lo hare, nosotros no somos iguales, yo no mato a nadie, siempre hay otra manera

Zasi: ¿De verdad? Y dime, cual es esa famosa "Otra manera", por como veo las cosas, únicamente podrás detenerme matándome, de "otra manera" no dejare a tus amigos en paz, ni ahora, ni nunca

Po: Siempre hay otro modo, no tengo por qué matarte

Zasi: Vaya, por lo visto ni tu sabes cómo podrás detenerme, bien, esto será aún más interesante, veremos como el famoso "Guerrero Dragón" prueba que somos diferentes a la vez que me muestra la "otra manera" de detenerme

Cuando Zasi menciono estas palabras, su figura empezó a desaparecer poco a poco

Po: Demonios… tengo que controlarme… estuve a punto de decir algo de lo que me pude haber arrepentido, pero… ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Si no soy muy distinto de ellos? Es decir, yo defiendo a la gente inocente… pero que pasaría si… yo…

¿?: ¿Po?

Po giro lentamente a la dirección de la cual provenía esa voz, no era otra persona más que:

Po: ¿Tigresa? Me da mucho gusto verte, pensé que estabas…

Antes de que Po pudiera terminar Tigresa le dio un puñetazo en la cara

Po: ¡Oye! Tienes que trabajar más en tus saludos, primero una piedra y ahora un puñetazo, vaya… Ouch mi nariz

Tigresa: Cállate Po, explícame ¿Por qué me dejaste sola en el bosque después de nuestra platica?

Po: ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando Tigresa?

Tigresa: No te hagas tonto Po, tú sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando

Po: Tigresa, te juro por mi vida que no sé de qué me estás hablando

Tigresa: Po

Po: De verdad Tigresa, yo vine al Templo para buscarte, pero te estuve buscando y no te encontré por ningún lado, después…

Tigresa: ¿Después?

Po: Yo… yo vine al Patio, estaba a punto de salir del Templo cuando me llamaste y pues, estamos aquí discutiendo por algo

Tigresa: Entonces ¿tú no me fuiste a buscar al bosque?

Po: No Tigresa, creo que el Maestro Shifu fue en dirección al bosque, yo vine al Templo, no sé porque tenía el extraño presentimiento de que encontraría

Tigresa: ¿A mí?

Po: Si

Tigresa: Vaya, pues tal parece que no me conoces tanto como creías ¿verdad?

Po: Lo mismo me dije hace unos momentos Tigresa

Tigresa: Entonces… todo eso que me dijiste… y lo que paso después, ese beso ¿no fue real? –Tigresa se tapó la boca con ambas patas – (creo que hable de más)

Po: Momento, momento, momento, más despacio, primero ¿Qué fue todo lo que te dije? Y segundo, ¿no crees que si te hubiera besado… lo recordaría?

Tigresa: Perdón Po, tienes razón… pero es solo que todo parecía tan real, aun no puedo creerme que haya sido un sueño

Po: ¿Un sueño? Espera, Tigresa, exactamente ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que paso eso?

Tigresa: Como 2 horas aproximadamente, tú me fuiste a buscar y bueno…

Po: 2 horas… una hora en lo que estuve buscando y… no, no puede ser…

Tigresa: ¿Te importaría ponerme al tanto Po?

Po: Tigresa, lo siento, no hay tiempo, tengo que hablar con el Maestro Shifu ¿sabes dónde está?

Tigresa: Esta en el restaurant de tu Padre, pero Po, aun no me dices que está pasando

Po empezó a correr con dirección a la salida del Palacio de Jade – Lo siento Tigresa, tengo que hablar con el Maestro Shifu, es algo importante, no te preocupes, prometo contarte todo después

Las palabras de Po se empezaron a hacer menos audibles, inclusive para el oído de Tigresa

Tigresa: Po…

* * *

**Bueno usuarios, después de una larga espera, aquí está el capítulo 16, espero que también haya sido de su agrado, sin más que decir, responderé los reviews que me han dejado, por cierto, disculpen que haya tardado en actualizar, pero bueno, digamos que fueron motivos personales de mucho peso, pero en fin**

**Dulziithoo: Gracias mi amor, sabes que gracias a ti me inspiro y que bueno que te esté gustando, ojala también este capítulo te haya gustado**

**Fanático Z: Que bueno que haya sido lo que esperaste, espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, bueno, me refiero a que se aclararon las cosas que pasaron en el anterior**

**Gothic-Hinata: "Mismo" soy hombre, pues sí, pero espero este capítulo haya compensado lo corto que fue el anterior, en fin, perdona si los desilusione con este capítulo y me refiero al "romper" lo que paso en el anterior**

**Purssephone and Meowlody: Jajajaja, no te enojes con tu hermana, pero bueno, gracias por dejar tu comentario, pues, digamos que la historia se pondrá un poco más "dramática" en los siguientes capítulos**

**Kriton6: Gracias, es bueno saber qué puedo hacer experimentar emociones a mis lectores, espero que sean las mismas que siento al momento de estar escribiendo**

**NAZH045: Pues… ahora lo importante saber es ¿Qué hará Po al saber lo que supuestamente paso? **

**Shanya: Gracias, espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado, bueno, en cuanto a lo que paso en el anterior y ahora en este**

**Ep2ASLW: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando mi fanfic, pues, no sé si les gustaría que basaran la tercera película en mi fanfic, pero a lo mejor en la serie o algo así estaría bien**

**HaganeNoYoshi: Hahaha, pues hasta eso, nunca he visto la serie original de FMA, únicamente he visto la película "El conquistador de Shambala" y FMA Brootherhood, claro, más tarde checare tu fanfic, gracias por pasarte**


	17. Capitulo 17: Promesas incompletas Pt1

**Capítulo 17: Promesas incompletas Parte 1**

Tigresa: ¿Te importaría ponerme al tanto Po?

Po: Tigresa, lo siento, no hay tiempo, tengo que hablar con el Maestro Shifu ¿sabes dónde está?

Tigresa: Esta en el restaurant de tu Padre, pero Po, aun no me dices que está pasando

Po empezó a correr con dirección a la salida del Palacio de Jade – Lo siento Tigresa, tengo que hablar con el Maestro Shifu, es algo importante, no te preocupes, prometo contarte todo después

Las palabras de Po se empezaron a hacer menos audibles, inclusive para el oído de Tigresa

Tigresa: Po…

Po empezó a correr más rápido

_Zasi: Guerrero Dragón, ¿acaso el maestro Shifu no te conto su visión?_

Po: ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en su visión?

* * *

Tigresa: No puedo creer que todo haya sido una simple ilusión… parecía tan real, lo que me faltaba, no poder distinguir entre sueños y realidad, creo que será mejor que vaya a meditar un momento al árbol de la sabiduría, es probable que acomodando mis ideas encuentre respuestas

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar familiar para el Guerrero Dragón

Shifu: Muchas gracias por la comida Sr. Pi ng

Sr. Pi ng: No hay de que Maestro, los amigos de Po siempre son bienvenidos en el restaurant

Mantis: Wow, no puedo creer que no nos haya cobrado los platos extras que se comió Mono

Mono: ¡Oye! No fueron tantos

Grulla: Fueron tres platos extras…

Mono: Bueno, puede que si fuera un poco más de lo normal

Víbora: Raciones extra grandes…

Mono: Bueno chicos, no sé qué les molesta, si no tuvimos que pagar por ellos

El grupo se encontraba saliendo del restaurant mientras conversaban cuando de repente pudieron ver una figura que se acercaba rápidamente

Grulla: Oigan chicos ¿no es Po?

Mantis: Es cierto, HOLA PO

Po: Hola chicos

Mono: Po, me hubieras visto, me comí tres

Po: Si Mono, muy interesante, chicos ¿el maestro Shifu?

Víbora: Se quedó con tu Padre, estaba ayudándolo a limpiar unas mesas

Po: Gracias chicos, nos vemos después

Grulla: ¿Alguien más noto algo raro?

Mantis: ¿Te refieres a que Po ignoro completamente un relato de comida por parte de Mono?

Grulla: No, me refiero a que… se veía más pálido de lo normal

* * *

Po: ¿Maestro Shifu? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Sr. Pi ng: Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? – El ganso se acercó para darle un abrazo a su hijo como ya era costumbre – Hijo, sé que apenas volviste, pero ¿no crees que tendrías que visitar más a tu Papá?

Po: Lo siento papá, es solo que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente no he tenido tiempo de nada, por cierto Pa' ¿no has visto al Maestro Shifu?

Sr. Pi ng: Si hijo, está ahí atrás, en la cocina, me estaba ayudando a

Antes de que el Sr. Pi ng terminara su frase Po corrió a la cocina

Po: ¿Maestro Shifu?

Shifu: Guerrero Dragón ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya todos terminamos de cenar, estaba ayudando a tu Padre a limpiar

Po: Maestro Shifu, necesito hablar con usted

Shifu: ¿Qué pasa Guerrero Dragón?

Po: Necesito hablar de… su visión ¿Qué fue lo que vio en realidad?

Shifu se quedó en shock ante la pregunta del Guerrero Dragón – eso… eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe guerrero dragón

Po: Maestro, sea sincero, ¿Qué pasaba en su visión?

Shifu le dijo a Po en tono serio: Panda, no creo que de momento sea lo más conveniente, no creo que estés preparado para la verdad

Po: Por favor, cuénteme que pasaba en su visión

Shifu: Panda, no me importa que seas el Guerrero Dragón, hay ciertas cosas que ni tú debes de saber

Po: ¿A si? ¿Es verdad? ¿O solo lo dice porque le conviene?

Shifu: Panda, no permitiré que me hables así, soy tu maestro y como tal me debes un respeto, ¿acaso no te enseñe eso?

Po: Si Maestro y también me enseño a afrontar mis problemas, decir la verdad y no ocultar nada, así que Shifu, quiero respuestas

Shifu: Mi respuesta sigue siendo no Guerrero Dragón - Shifu empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida cuando…

Po: Maestro Shifu, solo dígame una cosa… ¿Por qué no está molesto conmigo?

Shifu: ¿De qué hablas Guerrero Dragón?

Po: Ahora lo entiendo todo… el por qué no quiere hablar de su visión conmigo, dígame ¿Por qué no me mata y evita que se haga realidad esa visión?

Shifu se quedó paralizado ante las palabras del guerrero dragón - ¿De…de que hablas Po?

Po: Maestro, me costó un poco entenderlo, pero no me ha querido contar su visión, me dijo que "sin importar que pasara" no nos sintiéramos culpables y como veo las cosas, o no pude hacer nada para evitar que lo mataran o yo tuve que ver en su… –Po se quedó callado en ese momento-

Shifu: ¿Po?

Po se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la cocina y al momento de abrirla

Po: ¿Chicos?

Mantis: Hola Po, nosotros solo olvidamos algo…

Po: ¿Si? ¿Qué olvidaron?

Mono: Bueno, nosotros olvidamos…

Mantis: Olvidamos agradecer a tu papá por la comida gratis

Po: Vamos chicos, pueden hacer algo mejor que eso, ¿mi papá dando fideos gratis? Pff claro

Mantis: Es verdad Po, tu papá

Po: Chicos, por favor, váyanse… esto es algo que tengo que hablar en privado con el Maestro Shifu

Shifu: No Po… déjalos, que se queden, ellos también tienen derecho a saber

Po: ¿Esta seguro Maestro?

Shifu: Si Po, por favor, todos tomen asiento… tratare de ser lo más breve posible

Los 4 furiosos tomaron asiento, mientras Po únicamente se quedó parado mirando sospechosamente al maestro Shifu ¿Qué pretendía?

Shifu: Bien chicos, todo empezó cuando estaba inconsciente, después de la pelea contra Hyo

FLASHBACK

Oogway: Hola mi querido amigo

Shifu: ¿Maestro Oogway? ¿Es usted? Eso quiere decir que yo…

Oogway: ¿Muerto? Me alegro decirte que no viejo amigo, pero sabes que el tiempo de todos en este mundo debe llegar a su fin, nuestro viaje por aquel sendero que llamamos vida, llega a su fin en algún momento y me temo amigo mío, que el tuyo esta pronto

Shifu: ¿De qué habla Maestro?

Oogway: Shifu, no tengo mucho tiempo, solamente te diré algo, habla con tus alumnos, no los permitas sentirse culpables por los acontecimientos que darán lugar en sus vidas

Shifu: ¿A… a que se refiere Maestro?

Oogway: Con el tiempo lo entenderás amigo, solo espero que estén listos para los cambios que se avecinan

Shifu: ¿Maestro? ¿Maestro?

FIN FLASHBACK

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron callados, el primero en hablar para sorpresa de todos fue Po

Po: ¿De verdad cree que soy tan estúpido para creer eso?

Víbora/Grulla/Mantis/Mono: ¿PO?

Shifu: Po, eso es todo lo que paso en mi visión

Po: No le creo nada, eso no puede ser todo

Shifu: No te estoy mintiendo Po, eso fue todo lo que tuve en mi visión

Po se quedó pensativo (¿A qué se habrá referido Zasi entonces?)

Shifu: ¿Po?

Po: Lo siento maestro, no fue mi intención…

Shifu: No te preocupes Po, yo entiendo tu preocupación, pero debes de tener más auto control (Uno creería que cuando alcanzo la Paz Interior, tendría más control sobre sus emociones) en fin alumnos, creo que es momento de que todos regresemos al Palacio de Jade

Víbora/Grulla/Mantis/Mono: Si Maestro

Po se quedó mirando el suelo mientras todos salían del restaurant, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Shifu

Shifu: ¿Po? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Po: ¿Ah? Ah sí claro… en un momento voy con ustedes, solamente necesito, meditar un poco

Shifu: Muy bien Po, pero no tardes mucho en subir al Palacio

Po asintió con la cabeza y después de despedirse de su Padre, salió en la dirección contraria a la que habían tomado los demás

Po: Vaya, que "bárbaro" me vi hace unos momentos, estúpido, estúpido, necesitas controlar más tus emociones, pero… ¿y que si me estaba mintiendo? Oh genial, ahora ya estoy dudando mi maestro, genial, eres toda una joyita…

Mientras Po seguía caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos, otra persona lejos de ese lugar está planeando su siguiente movimiento

* * *

Zasi: Vaya, así que, tampoco tú tienes el poder mental para soportar mi pequeño juego, Guerrero Dragón, esto se pone cada vez más interesante, ¿Qué pasara cuando la oscuridad tome tu lugar? ¿Cuándo tu verdadero yo sea develado? ¿Cómo actuaran los demás? Sera interesante, las piezas están puestas, ahora veamos como todo toma lugar cuando el telón suba

* * *

Sin darse cuenta Po se había quedado dormido a las afueras, cerca de un árbol, el cual tampoco lo sabía, era el mismo árbol que Tigresa golpeaba del diario

Poco tiempo después despertó, un olor a humo llego hasta la nariz del Panda

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese olor?

Al levantarse pudo presenciar como el valle de la paz se encontraba envuelto en llamas, se escuchaban gritos de los aldeanos que salían corriendo, gritos de dolor de algunos que aún se encontraban atrapado en la aldea

Po se apresuró a correr a la aldea, tenía que saber cómo se encontraban los demás, pero más importante, como estaba su Papá, empezó a correr, viendo como varios hogares estaban cubiertos por las llamas, como la gente corría pero en lugar de pedirle ayuda al guerrero dragón, parecían mirarlo con miedo, la admiración que alguna vez sintieron por él ahora era todo lo contrario, miedo puro, como si hubieran visto a Tai Lung

Po: ¿Papá? ¿Papá? ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Po seguía corriendo entre la gente, buscando a su Padre, hasta que llego a su restaurant de fideos

Po: No… no es verdad, no puede ser…

Po observaba la escena desconcertado, atemorizado por lo que sus ojos le hacían ver, el restaurant estaba envuelto en llamas

Po: ¡PAPAAAAAA!

Po siguió gritando, trato de entrar al restaurant, pero cuando lo hizo, el establecimiento se desplomo por completo, dándole a entender que no podía haber ningún sobreviviente

Po: ¡PAPA! No, esto no puede estar pasando, no, no es posible, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué todo está en llamas?

Shifu: ¿PO?

Po: Maestro Shifu, me da tanto gusto verlo, no encuentro a mi Padre y

Shifu: CÁLLATE ESTUPIDO PANDA

Po: Wow, maestro, ¿Qué pasa?

Shifu: TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE PASA, PANDA ESTUPIDO

Po: Maestro si fue por lo que le dije, perdone, de verdad no quise ofenderlo

Shifu lanzo una patada a la cara de Po, pegando directo en ella, lanzándolo varios metros lejos del lugar donde se encontraban

Po: ¡Ouch! Oigan maestro, eso no era necesario, con subir y bajas las escaleras hubiera sido más que suficiente

Shifu: MALDITO PANDA, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS BROMITAS, PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO

Po: Wow, Shifu ¿ahora que hice?

Shifu: NO TE HAGAS IDIOTA PANDA, ESAS TONTERIAS NO SERVIRAN CONMIGO

Po: Shifu espera, yo solamente venía a la aldea porque vi fuego, vine para buscar a mi Padre y usted me golpeo

Shifu: NO VOY A CAER EN TUS JUEGUITOS MALDITO PANDA, PONTE EN GUARDIA

Po: ¿De qué habla? Yo no voy a pelear contra ti Shifu, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿acaso no ve cómo está la aldea? Tenemos que ayudar a los aldeanos

Shifu: Ya hiciste mucho Panda, ahora es momento de que aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos

Po: Wow, espere, espere –con cada palabra que daba, Po esquivaba los golpes del maestro Shifu con "relativa" facilidad – maestro, espere, espere, ¿de qué está hablando?

Shifu: Maldito Panda, pagaras por todo lo que hiciste

Po: ¿Qué yo hice? ¿Qué hice? Lo único que hice fue robarlo… digo tomar prestadas unas galletas de Mono, eso fue todo lo que hice

Cuando Po termino su oración el maestro Shifu había acertado un golpe en el estómago de Po, sacándole todo el aire

Shifu: NO ACEPTARE MÁS TUS TONTERIAS PANDA, VAMOS, DEFIENDETE, ESTE SERA UNA PELEA DE VIDA O MUERTE

Po: Uugh… ¿de qué habla maestro? Yo no peleare contra usted, mucho menos lo matare, pensé que éramos amigos maestro

Shifu: ¿Amigos? ¿Después de lo que hiciste? Tú no eres mi estudiante, ya no más y mucho menos mi amigo, yo no soy amigo de un asesino…

Po se petrifico ante las palabras de Shifu "yo no soy amigo de un asesino"

Po: Shi…Shifu, ¿de qué está hablando?

Shifu: No te hagas el inocente conmigo Po, vamos, prepárate para pelear

Po: Ya se lo dije Maestro, no peleare contra usted, yo no soy ningún asesino

Shifu: ENTONCES PREPARATE A MORIR

Shifu empezó a golpear a Po, pero Po se defendía sin problema alguno, esquivaba cada golpe que el maestro Shifu le mandaba, con cada golpe fallido, con cada patada que Po esquivaba la ira del Shifu crecía sin control

Shifu: Estúpido Panda, vamos, defiéndete, golpéame, no tengas piedad

Po: ¿De qué habla? Yo no soy así

Shifu: Si lo eres, eres un maldito asesino, no eres mejor que esos bandidos de la luna, eres igual o peor que ellos

Po: No, eso no es verdad

Shifu: ¿Dices que no? Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste Po? ¿PORQUE?

Po: ¿De qué me habla? No puedo responder si no sé qué hice

Shifu: De nuevo te estás haciendo tonto Panda, no caeré en tus juegos

Po: Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti –Con esto, Po golpeo al maestro Shifu bloqueando algunos de sus nervios para evitar que pudiera seguir atacándolo- lo lamento maestro, pero no tengo tiempo para pelear, necesito buscar a mi papá, también necesito ver cómo están los demás…

Shifu: ¿Y me dejaras vivir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no terminas el trabajo? Así como mataste a los demás…

Po: Que… que… que… que ¿yo mate a los demás? ¿De qué habla maestro Shifu?

Shifu: ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? Vaya Panda… pensé que recordarías a tus víctimas, pensé que recordarías como acabaste con aquellos a quien tu llamabas amigos, inclusive una familia

-FLASHBACK-

Todos estábamos durmiendo, era muy temprano por la mañana, el sol aún no había salido, cuando de repente escuchamos el gong, nos levantamos todos rápidamente para bajar a la aldea, pero algo se nos hizo raro, tu no estabas presente, pero no le dimos mayor importancia y bajamos a la aldea, entonces, vimos como los aldeanos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, algunas casas estaban en llamas, pensamos que habían sido bandidos, pero lo que vimos a continuación nos sorprendió a todos, ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para lo que estábamos a punto de ver

Eras tu Po, estabas parado, en el medio de todo el desastre, al principio todos creímos que estabas ayudando a los aldeanos, pero cuando te vimos, no parecías el mismo de siempre, estabas mirando hacia el restaurant de tu padre, que al poco tiempo empezó a arder en llamas, nosotros no creíamos la escena que veíamos, fue entonces cuando Mono se acercó a ti para preguntarte que había pasado, pero tu sin más lo golpeaste, salió volando contra un edificio y el edificio se desplomo, entonces Mantis y Víbora también se acercaron hacia ti, empezaste a atacarlos también, ellos se defendieron, lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero también los… los mataste, el cuerpo sin vida de víbora se desplomo, encima de ella estaba también el cuerpo sin vida de Mantis, en ese momento, Grulla se abalanzó contra ti, sabíamos que TU ya no eras nuestro amigo, mucho menos nuestro aliado, se lanzó y tiro varios picotazos mortales a tu cuerpo, no sabíamos cómo, pero los esquivabas sin problema alguno, le regresaste un par de golpes, después lo tomaste del cuello y tu… maldita sea Panda, habíamos enfrentado a enemigos despiadados pero tú los sobrepasaste a todos, después de que mataste a Grulla, tiraste su cuerpo sin vida en la dirección de donde estaba Mono, fue entonces cuando Tigresa se abalanzó sobre ti, yo trate de detenerla… dios, no sabes cuánto trate de detenerla, sabía que no era rival para ti, pero ella empezó a pelear, tú te defendías y ella también, parecía una pelea equitativa, pero entonces, cuando creí que ella tenía una oportunidad de vencerte… tu… la tomaste del cuello y… atravesaste su corazón… solamente pude ver… pude ver como habías matado a todos y cada uno a los cuales alguna vez te habían considerado tus amigos, lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Tigresa y ella solo te dijo… "¿Por qué Po?

En ese momento, trate de pelear contra ti, para vengar a mis alumnos, a mi familia, a quien tu habías asesinado a sangre fría, pero antes de poder hacerlo, desapareciste, sin dejar rastro alguno, fue en ese momento, que con todo el dolor de mi alma, deje los cuerpos de mis alumnos… para ayudar a los aldeanos a evacuar, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, no sabía cuándo volverías y me prometí que cuando lo hicieras, yo… acabaría con tu vida, así como hiciste con ellos, aun cuando esto fuera en contra de mis principios

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Po: No… eso… es imposible… yo jamás haría eso… yo… yo no soy un asesino, jamás lastimaría a nadie…

Shifu: VAMOS PANDA, TERMINA LO QUE VENISTE A HACER, MATAME AL IGUAL QUE HICISTE CON LOS DEMAS

Po: No… yo no soy ningún asesino, no te matare Shifu –Po se dio la vuelta y lo dejo a Shifu, eso fue hasta que escucho como empezó a toser y volteo para ver, estaba tosiendo sangre, y justo detrás de él estaba…

Zasi: ¿Lo ves Guerrero Dragón? Te dije que no eras distinto de nosotros, pero a diferencia tuya, nosotros recordamos a las personas que matamos

Po: ¡SHIFU!

Zasi: Hahaha ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer Guerrero Dragón? La espada atravesó su cuerpo ¿crees que podrás hacer algo?

Po: MALDITA SEAS ZASI!

Zasi: Vamos Guerrero, dilo, di esa palabra que te prometiste jamás decir, ¡DILO!

Po: Zasi… yo… yo…

* * *

**¿Qué tal usuarios? Bueno acá empezamos con el segundo arco de la historia, perdonen sí estuvo un tanto simplón, prometo traerles capítulos con mayor calidad en siguientes entregas, por cierto, es probable que a partir de mañana LUNES 3 de septiembre, no pueda actualizar tanto, porque mañana renuevo clases en la universidad, si creo ya lo había dicho varias veces, pero nunca está de más avisarles, por si desean contactarme o algo así, pueden hacerlo vía Twi tter, me encuentran como RetroGamerGato, bien sin más, a contestar reviews**

**Dulziithoo: Gracias leoncita, que bueno que valió la pena la espera, y no será la única espera que valga la pena ;)**

**NAZH045: Si lo sé, pero créeme, si habrá eso, tales no ahora, pero si en un momento y tratare de hacerlo lo más "meloso" posible**

**HaganeNoYoshi: Gracias, perdona que no haya podido pasar aun a leer tu Fice, pero he estado algo ocupado con asuntos familiares y ahora con escolares, pues, andaba ojeando MCanime y cuando buscaba los capítulos de FMA ese fue el primero que salió, así que decidí tomar el titulo para un capítulo de mi Fanfic**

**Kriton6: Lo sé, pero créeme, la espera valdrá la pena**

**Purssephone and Meowlody: Listo el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, bueno de ambas tuyo y de tu hermana y ya tengo pensado hacer otra historia en paralelo a esta, bueno más bien, que no tendrá nada que ver con esta… porque es probable que esta tenga una continuación**

**Gothic-Hinata: No te preocupes, pues mira, básicamente ahora que entro Zasi las cosas se ponen un poco raras, puede que las cosas pasen o no, pero una vez que la derroten, si es que lo logran, las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad o empeorar, más conflictos emocionales, existenciales, etc.**

**The96CTM: Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que este no te desespere Hahaha, bueno, digamos que la respuesta aun no ha sido dada, pero en la siguiente parte se explicaran más las cosas**

**Wood3nh3eart: Perdón, pero es que luego tengo el "don" de hacer los capítulos un tanto salvajes, como este, pero no te preocupes, ya sabrán cuando las cosas afectan directamente a los personajes o simplemente son una "secuencia de sueño"**

**Sabina bardales: Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, prometo traerles un mejor capitulo la otra semana**

**Bien usuarios, esas fueron todas las reviews, nuevamente gracias a bufalitowa por tu extensa review, me hizo ver en qué puntos estaba fallando, los cuales tratare de mejorar en el siguiente Fanfic que escriba**

**Sin más me despido y les recuerdo que me encuentran en Twi tter como RetroGamerGato **


	18. Capitulo 17: Promesas incompletas Pt2

**Capítulo 18: Promesas incompletas Parte 2**

Zasi: Hahaha ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer Guerrero Dragón? La espada atravesó su cuerpo ¿crees que podrás hacer algo?

Po: MALDITA SEAS ZASI!

Zasi: Vamos Guerrero, dilo, di esa palabra que te prometiste jamás decir, ¡DILO!

Po: Zasi… yo… yo…

* * *

_"No es verdad, no somos iguales, yo no mato a mis enemigos, siempre hay otra forma"_

Po: ¿Sera verdad? Acaso… ¿ahora no hay otro modo? ¿Tendré que matarla? Y si… todo en lo que creo es un error… es una mentira

Zasi: ¿Acaso eso que veo en tú mirada es duda Guerrero Dragón? Pensé que tenías tus "ideales" ordenados, pero tal parece que no…

Po: No… yo…

Po se hinco en el suelo, temeroso de dar una respuesta que lo hiciera dudar aún más de todo lo que estaba pasando

Po: Yo… yo no soy… no soy un asesino…

_¿Todo lo que creo está mal? ¿Acaso no soy yo el tipo bueno? Si soy el héroe… ¿Por qué estoy dudando de mí mismo? Vaya héroe que resulte ser… un héroe que no puede ni confiar en sí mismo…_

* * *

Po despertó abruptamente cerca del árbol del cual se había quedado dormido en un principio, unas gotas de agua estaban cayendo en su cara, ya era muy temprano por la mañana y estaba lloviendo

Po: ¿Eh? Todo… ¿fue un sueño?

Po se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el Palacio de Jade, con una pequeña lluvia que parecía acompañar a Po, sin poder ver a nadie en sus alrededores.

Po: Vaya, creo que tendré baño gratis hoy… tal parece que las nubes sintieron el mismo dolor que yo…

Po siguió caminando, al parecer sin humor alguno, con ojos carentes de emoción alguna, a cada paso que daba, recordaba esas imágenes de su sueño, la manera en que murió el Maestro Shifu, la culpa que sintió al enterarse que él había matado a los 5 furiosos, cada paso, cada gota de lluvia parecía como si una daga se enterrara en su corazón, por la culpa, por no ser capaz de defender a las personas que tanto quería, aun cuando todo hubiera sido un sueño…

Po: ¿Y si todo eso se vuelve realidad? ¿Que pasara el día que no pueda contener más mi oscuridad y me vuelva loco?

* * *

Ya en el Palacio de Jade, Po entro lentamente por las puertas principales, para sorpresa suya, ni los 5 furiosos ni el Maestro Shifu se encontraban despiertos.

Po: Vaya, esto es raro, pensé que en estos momentos estarían entrenando –Empezó a inspeccionar cada parte del Palacio, no había rastro alguno de vida, no había ninguna persona ahí, parecía un pueblo fantasma

Po: Acaso… acaso ¿en verdad paso eso? Y… ¿si no fue un sueño? No Po, cálmate, existe una explicación para esto… y… yo no tengo ni idea que está pasando

Zasi: Bien, bien, bien ¿pero si no es el guerrero dragón? Que agradable y predecible sorpresa resultaste ser

Po: ¡ZASI!

Zasi: Nos vemos nuevamente Guerrero Dragón, ¿dormiste bien? ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? Jajajaja, por tu mirada diría que no…

Po: ¡CALLATE! ¿Dónde están todos?

Zasi: Uuuh, tranquilo Panda, después de pasar una noche juntos, pensé que estarías más interesado en mí que en… ¿Cómo se llama? Oh si, Tigresa, esa estúpida gatita con problemas existenciales, que según ella es una "radical" pero no es más que una gatita asustada, que siempre busco la aprobación de un Padre que la ignoro

Po: ¡CALLATE! TU NO LA CONOCES, ELLA NO ES NADA DE ESAS COSAS

Zasi: Guerrero Dragón, yo los conozco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, los conozco mejor de lo que ustedes se conocerán en toda su vida, que por cierto, no será una vida muy larga, o por lo menos no para tus amigos

Po: ¿De qué hablas, que les hiciste a todos?

Zasi: ¿Yo? Nada Guerrero Dragón, me temo que cuando llegue aquí, ellos ya no estaban

Po: Mientes…

Zasi: ¿Mentir? ¿Me lo dice un estúpido Panda que no sabe ni en que creer?

Po: Yo…

Zasi: Mira en tu interior, sabes que tengo razón, eres un asesino, como nosotros, ya no lo puedes negar

Po: Yo no soy ningún asesino

_"¿Todo en lo que crees se cae en pedazos? ¿Cómo vencer a alguien que claramente es mentalmente más fuerte que tú? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a nunca darte por vencido? ¿No eres Po, el que siempre cumple sus promesas? ¿Acaso ahora dejaras todas tus promesas incompletas?"_

Po: Yo no soy un asesino Zasi… yo peleo por aquellos que no pueden hacerlo, peleo por defender a las personas que amo, no caeré en tus juegos mentales, no dejare que la oscuridad tome control sobre mí, no lastimare a las personas que tanto amo… mucho menos las matare

Zasi: ¿Eso crees?

Po: No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello, no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie le haga daño a las personas que tanto amo en esta vida, aun cuando tenga que dar mi vida por la de ellos, no permitiré que tú ni nadie los lastime… ya no más, no dudare ni un momento más, soy Po Pi ng, el Guerrero Dragón

_"Confianza en ti es la principal arma para vencer a tu enemigo, sin ella, tu enemigo puede ver a través de ti, y todo habrá terminado antes de empezar"_

Cuando Po termino de pronunciar esas palabras, una gran luz empezó a cubrir todo, le era imposible ver a Zasi o inclusive verse a sí mismo…

¿?: ¿Po?

Po: ¿Qué… paso?

¿?: Respóndeme Po, despierta

Po: Esa voz… ¿Tigresa?

¿?: Po Despierta, por favor…

Po: Ti… ¿Tigresa? ¿Eres tú?

Tigresa: Po, ¿Qué te paso?

Po: ¿Eh? Creo que… me quede dormido…

Tigresa: ¿POR DOS DÍAS?

Po: Lo sé… fueron un par de horas y yo… espera… ¿DIJISTE DOS DÍAS?

Tigresa: Eres un tonto –Tigresa le dio un puñetazo mientras decía esas palabras –

Po: ¡OUCH! Tigresa lo lamen…

Tigresa abrazo a Po antes de poder terminar su disculpa

Tigresa: No vuelvas a hacer eso Po, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo… yo… yo no soportaría que… no quiero pensar en perderte nuevamente…

Po: (Tigresa esta… ¿está llorando?) Tigresa… yo…

Tigresa: Vaya amiga y líder resulte ser ¿no? Una líder que no pudo vencer a Tai Lung, una líder que no fue capaz de hacerte seguir una simple regla como quedarte a salvo en la prisión de Gongmen… una líder que no fue capaz de salvar a uno de sus camaradas… no… a un amigo… después… las montañas… yo… yo…

Po: Tigresa… -se levantó lentamente para poder sentarse sin romper el abrazo de Tigresa- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no sabemos qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido en ese momento a enfrente a Shen, todo pasa por algo, no existen los accidentes, tal vez todo esto ya estaba predestinado a pasar

Tigresa soltó una leve risa –Vaya Po, cada vez suenas más como Oogway ¿lo sabias?

Po: Amm… nunca lo había notado, me pregunto si también me pondré verde…

Tigresa y Po rieron por su comentario, tenía tiempo que ambos no compartían una sonrisa juntos y no podía existir mejor momento que el presente

Po: Tigresa, no pienses esas cosas de ti, tu eres una grandiosa líder y no me hagas empezar con cómo eres como amiga, recuerda que de no ser por ti, no hubiera sobrevivido al segundo golpe del cañón, gracias a ti puedo estar aquí con ustedes

Tigresa: Y gracias a mi casi no sales con vida de las montañas…

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: Es solo que... no quiero causarte más problemas, no quiero que te pase nada malo, desde que…

Po separo el abrazo lentamente y coloco sus dedos en los labios de Tigresa – No digas nada más Tigresa, si yo he puesto mi vida en peligro ha sido por decisión mía y créeme, lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario Tigresa

Tigresa: Po… yo…

¿?: ¿TIGRESA? ¿PO? ¿ALGUIEN?

Po: Tal parece que tenemos compañía

Grulla: ¡Tigresa! Veo que encontraste a Po y… ¿Qué están haciendo?

Tigresa no lo había notado, pero la posición en la que se encontraba era algo "comprometedora"

Tigresa: ¿De qué hablas? Estamos conversando

Po: Si Grulla ¿Qué pasa? Oh…

Po analizo mejor la situación y noto la posición en la que se encontraban

Po: Si… esto… no es lo que piensas, solo estábamos

Tigresa: Grulla… eres un pervertido

Grulla: Me lo dice la que está encima del Panda…

Tigresa: ¿QUE DIJISTE?

Grulla: Quise decir, yo… nada

Tigresa: Eso pensé

Ambos guerreros se levantaron y junto con Grulla se dirigieron al restaurante del Sr. Pi ng si los 5 furiosos se encontraban preocupados porque desapareciera dos días, ¿Cómo estaría su padre?

Grulla: Po

Po: ¿Si?

Grulla: ¿Qué hiciste durante 2 días estabas entrenando o practicando alguna nueva técnica?

Po: Bueno… la verdad es que… me quede dormido

Grulla: ¿Dormido? ¿Por dos días? Bueno sabía que los osos invernaban por días… pero nunca pensé que en esta época del año

Po: Muy gracioso, no es eso, es solo que…

Tigresa: ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Po: Pues no fue un sueño muy placentero…

Grulla: ¿Se puede saber que soñaste Po?

Po: Creo que…

Grulla: No te preocupes amigo, si no deseas contarlo, yo lo entiendo

Po: No es que no quiera contarlo… es solo que… creo que esperare un poco, pero prometo contarles el sueño

Tigresa simplemente miro a Po, notaba un poco de tristeza en cada palabra que salía de su boca

Po: Chicos… ¿enserio tiene dos días que desaparecí?

Tigresa: Si Po, la última vez que te vi, fue cuando me preguntaste por el Maestro Shifu, entonces saliste corriendo del Palacio y bajando las escaleras, esa fue la última vez que yo te vi

Grulla: Entonces fue cuando llegaste con nosotros y hablaste con el Maestro Shifu y… bueno ya sabemos cómo resulto eso

Po: Si, recuerdo lo atentos que estaban todos ustedes…

Grulla: Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo Po

Po: Bueno si…

Grulla: Bueno, esa fue la última vez que te vimos, cuando todos nos dirigimos al Palacio de Jade, pensamos que nos alcanzarías poco después, pero no… nunca llegaste

Po: ¿Y cómo fue que?

Grulla: ¿Cómo fue que nos dimos cuenta o pensamos que algo te había pasado?

Po: Aja…

Grulla: Pues bueno, todos regresamos al Palacio, lógicamente nos fuimos a dormir, o por lo menos casi todos nos fuimos a dormir, al otro día, todo transcurría normalmente, por la tarde se nos hizo raro que no llegaras al Palacio, entonces Mono bajo a la tienda de Fideos, pregunto por ti y cuando regreso corriendo, diciéndonos que no te habían visto desde ayer en la noche

Tigresa: Y yo estaba preocupada, porque recuerdo que cuando llegue al Palacio la noche anterior, parecía que tú estabas hablando con alguien, así que pensé que algo te había pasado, fue entonces cuando nos pusimos a buscarte y

Po: Tú me encontraste…

Tigresa: Así es Po…

Po: Vaya… no puedo creer que enserio me haya quedado dormido dos días, quiero decir, no pensé que fuera tanto tiempo

Grulla: Pues, ahora ya lo sabes, solamente Po, no vuelvas a hacer eso

Po: Lo lamento chicos, de verdad no quería preocuparlos

Tigresa: Chicos, me adelantare, avisare que ya te encontramos, nos vemos más tarde en casa de Po, solo intenta no quedarte dormido de nuevo Po – decía en tono de burla –

Po: HAHA, muy graciosa –dijo en tono sarcástico-

Tigresa empezó a correr rápidamente buscando a todos los demás, ahora mucho más tranquila, pero aun algo la molestaba ¿Cuándo sería capaz de decirle a Po lo que pasaba en su corazón? Y más importante… ¿Tendría la oportunidad?

* * *

Mientras tanto en las lejanías del Valle de la Paz, un miembro de los bandidos de la luna estaba meditando

Zasi: ¿Así que piensas que lograste pasar mis pruebas Panda estúpido? Esto no está haciendo más que empezar, hare que termines loco, hare que dudes en todo aquello en lo que crees, hare que no puedas más…

_"Yo no soy… no soy…"_

Eso es solo el principio Guerrero Dragón, ya quiero ver que tanta pelea dará tu querida gatita, estoy segura que me divertiré con ella…

* * *

Grulla: ¿Y bien Po?

Po: Y bien… ¿Qué?

Grulla: ¿Me contaras que paso en tu sueño?

Po: Ya te dije que si lo hare, pero me gustaría… que todos estuvieran juntos, para poder contarlo

Mientras Grulla seguía hablando, Po dejo de escuchar todo, la voz de Grulla, las pisadas de ambos mientras se dirigían a la tienda de fideos

"No tengo que dudar… no debo de dudar, todo esto está pasando por mi culpa… o tal vez no… todo pasa por un motivo, no existen los accidentes… vaya, Tigresa tiene razón, estoy hablando como el Maestro Oogway, solo desearía tener su conocimiento en este momento, como me gustaría que pudiera estar con nosotros Maestro Oogway"

Grulla: ¿PO?

Po: ¿Ah?

Grulla: Po, ¿me estas escuchando?

Po: Perdona ¿Qué me decías?

Grulla: Que ya llegamos a…

Sr. Pi ng: POOOOOOOOOO

Po: Hola Pa'

El Sr. Pi ng se acercó corriendo a Po y cuando Po abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo, el Sr. Pi ng le dio un golpe con la olla que usaban para preparar la sopa

Sr. Pi ng: Me tenías muy preocupado hijo, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, no vuelvas a hacer eso –mientras le quitaba la olla con la que le había pegado, lo abrazo fuertemente o almenas tan fuerte como un ganso puede abrazar a un Panda -

Po: Pa' lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención hacer que todos se preocuparan

Sr. Pi ng: Aun así hijo, estoy seguro que fue algo importante, no alguna tontería como quedarte dormido, o haberte perdido

Po: Amm… Si Pa'… fue algo muy importante, fue un encargo de la princesa… y yo tenía que salir de incognito por eso fue que yo…

Sr. Pi ng: ¿Te quedaste dormido verdad?

Po: Si Pa'

Sr. Pi ng: Lo imagine, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos tenías a todos muy, en especial a Tigresa, vino varias veces a preguntar si no habías aparecido aquí

Po Se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario – Pa' eso es normal, es mi amiga, los amigos se preocupan por… bueno, sus amigos

Sr. Pi ng: No lo sé, me pareció un poco distinto, me pareció más preocupada de lo normal

Po: Estas imaginando cosas Pa'

Grulla: No Po, es verdad, Tigresa se preocupó más de lo normal

Po: No… nosotros somos solo amigos

Grulla: Nunca dijimos que fueran más que eso

Po: Bueno… nosotros…

Shifu: ¿Con que ahí estabas Guerrero Dragón?

Po: Ho… hola Maestro Shifu

Shifu golpeo a Po con el bastón que antes pertenecía al Maestro Oogway – nada de hola maestro Shifu ¿Dónde te habías metido Panda?

Po: Wow, tranquilo, ¿no han notado que la gente ya no dice hola últimamente? Primero el puñetazo de Tigresa, luego el golpe que me dio mi padre y ahora…

Shifu: ¿Qué dijiste? – el maestro Shifu le había dado otro golpe en el estómago sacando el poco aire que tenía –

Po: Pufff…. Nada… nada… perdón, lamento mucho haberlos hecho preocupar, no era mi intención

Víbora: ¡Po! Te encuentras bien

Po: Oh, no, no, no, no

Víbora abrazo a su amigo, a diferencia de los demás ella no lo recibió con un golpe

Víbora: Me da tanto gusto que estés bien Po

Po: ¿Lo ven? A eso me refería…

Antes de terminar la frase Víbora le dio un coletazo en la cara a Po

Víbora: Y eso fue por tenernos preocupados

Po: Ouch…

Shifu: Muy bien Panda, espero que tengas un buen motivo por el cual no apareciste en dos días

Po: Bueno, la verdad es que yo… yo… me quede dormido

¿DORMIDO? - Todos los ahí presentes exclamaron

Po: Si… dormido…

Shifu: ¿Dos días dormidos?

Po: Si maestro Shifu y… creo que tengo que hablar con ustedes de mi sueño…

Shifu: Esta bien

Po: ¿Les parece bien si nos sentamos? Creo que sería más… cómodo así…

Poco después, todos tomaron asiento y tal vez por primera vez en la historia de China el Sr. Pi ng había cerrado el restaurant, Po empezó a explicar los "sueños" que había tenido y fue así como poco a poco, mientras avanzaba con su historia, que la mirada de los ahí presentes cambiaba, de incredulidad a horror y preocupación por todo lo que su amigo había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo, callando cada vez que le preguntaban, la única persona que sabía un poco era Tigresa

Víbora: Vaya… Po… eso es…

Mono/Mantis: Terrible

Grulla: Cierto, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Po?

Po se quedó callado mirando al piso del restaurant

Shifu: Po, solo una pequeña pregunta… el ultimo sueño que tuviste… en el cual estuviste aparentemente dos días dormido… ¿es tal y como lo contaste?

Po: Si maestro… los 5 furiosos… usted…

Tigresa: Y esa miembro de los bandidos de la luna… Zasi…

Shifu: Po… ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre mi visión?

Po: Si maestro lo recuerdo

_FLASHBACK_

_Oogway: Hola mi querido amigo_

_Shifu: ¿Maestro Oogway? ¿Es usted? Eso quiere decir que yo…_

_Oogway: ¿Muerto? Me alegro decirte que no viejo amigo, pero sabes que el tiempo de todos en este mundo debe llegar a su fin, nuestro viaje por aquel sendero que llamamos vida, llega a su fin en algún momento y me temo amigo mío, que el tuyo esta pronto_

_Shifu: ¿De qué habla Maestro?_

_Oogway: Shifu, no tengo mucho tiempo, solamente te diré algo, habla con tus alumnos, no los permitas sentirse culpables por los acontecimientos que darán lugar en sus vidas_

_Shifu: ¿A… a que se refiere Maestro?_

_Oogway: Con el tiempo lo entenderás amigo, solo espero que estén listos para los cambios que se avecinan_

_Shifu: ¿Maestro? ¿Maestro?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Usted me dijo que eso fue todo lo que usted había visto en su predicción…

Shifu: Po… me temo que no era todo y temo aún más que parte de tu sueño… se hará realidad

Víbora/Grulla/Mantis/Mono/Tigresa: ¿QUE?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos, tiempo sin actualizar, ¿cerca de dos meses? Bueno, no es como que no quisiera, pero bueno… digamos que simplemente la universidad me consume el poco tiempo que tengo libre y los fines de semana, bueno, ni hablar de los fines de semana, pero prometo traer almenas una actualización al mes, perdonen si este capítulo estuvo así como… raro, o flojo, pero para que entiendan el principio, "fue un sueño dentro de un sueño" Que fumado ¿no? En fin, no hay mucho que comentar, perdonen si no puedo responder todos los review o leer las historias que me han mandado (que por cierto han sido bastante buenas) en fin, acá con el capítulo 18, espero que haya sido de su agrado, tenía rato sin escribir nada y sentí que perdí "el toque".**

**En fin, otro motivo que me tuvo ocupado, aparte de mi linda leoncita, fue que estaba como loco viciado jugando Resident Evil 6, así que bien… nada mas eso, cualquier cosa en "Tuiter" me encuentran como RetroGamerGato la imagen es como la cara de un panda, nada más se ven los ojos y la nariz, en fin, sin más que decir, a contestar reviews:**

**DuLziithO: Amor, tu siempre me dices que los capítulos son excelentes w pero bueno mi vida, gracias, porque gracias a ti me inspiro para poder continuar con la historia, de verdad, cada capítulo va dedicado con mucho amor y cariño para ti mi vida ;)**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody – Hola ya tiempo sin escribirte una respuesta, leí hace unas semanas tu (o mejor dicho su) fanfic, y me pareció muy interesante, por lo regular leo antes de ir a dormir y lo leí por medio de mi celular y wow, me gusto, de verdad, buen trabajo, aún no he visto si ya lo terminaron, pero tengan por seguro que me daré otra vuelta por su historia, en cuanto al comentario claro, dejare uno en cuanto pueda, perdonen pero enserio he estado demasiado ocupado (si no pregúntenle a duLziithO) **

**FanKFPMasterTigress – Hola, muchas gracias, que bueno que el fic te está gustando, es lo que siempre intento hacer con mis lectores, en fin, creo que no eres la primera que siempre se queda así de o.O ¿enserio paso esto? Digamos que mientras Zasi ande por los alrededores la historia puede o no haber pasado, así que… bueno no diré más si no serían spoilers y gracias a ti por ser la review número 100**

**Fanatico z: Nuevamente, tiempo sin saludarte y claro que tendrán un tiempo a solas, tal vez no algo así muy… ya sabes a qué me refiero, pero si será un momento romántico entre ellos dos antes del gran final.**

**DaniellaDBZ4ever: Gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo en cuanto tengas tiempo, saludos**

**Jackson Viper: Que bueno que te gusto no mejor dicho que te encanto Hehehe, pues igual me gustaría hacerlo en videos, pero sería en animación flash, cosa que no domino, si se hacer muñequitos de palitos es mucho, además de que tomaría mucho tiempo y luego habría asuntos legales y en fin, mucho circo y maroma, pero en fin, gracias por tu apoyo y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que espero también te guste o te encante, cualquiera de los dos es bueno.**

** Renesmme Black Cullen1096: Bienvenida nueva lectora, espero que te esté gustando el fic, aquí con la actualización, muy tardada, pero finalmente, llego la actualización, no es que no quisiera, es solo que tengo menos tiempo libre, así que bueno, aquí esta y espero puedas comentar en este nuevo capitulo**

**Ep2ASLW: No te preocupes, no los abandonare, seguire actualizando, solamente es por la universidad que no lo he hecho tan seguido, pero de que la idea esta, esta y no te preocupes, no soy de las personas que dejan las cosas incompletas**

**José Daniel B: Si, una ilusión, créeme, no serias el primero ni el ultimo que me diría que no le gusto que fuera una ilusión, pero oigan, no sería PoxTigresa si no hubiera de ellos dos, así que bueno, prometo en capítulos futuros añadir algo**

**Anoni: Gracias, se nota por el entusiasmo que te gusto mucho mi fic, así es, mientras Zasi esté presente, nuestro héroes estarán cada vez más cerca de la locura, creo que pueden sufrir un poco más, no te preocupes y si, es mi primer fic, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado**

**Eso es todo de momento, espero estar aquí lo más pronto posible para actualizar nuevamente, gracias a todos por comentar y leer el fic, cualquier sugerencia, buena o mala es bienvenida, al igual que si desean mandarme su fic para leerlo, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo. **

**Saludos**


	19. Capítulo 19: El ultimo sacrificio Pt 1

**Capítulo 19: El ultimo sacrificio Parte 1**

Usted me dijo que eso fue todo lo que usted había visto en su predicción…

Shifu: Po… me temo que no era todo y temo aún más que parte de tu sueño… se hará realidad

Víbora/Grulla/Mantis/Mono/Tigresa: ¿QUE?

* * *

Pasaron varios días, Po aun no podía asimilar con claridad todo lo que había sucedido, aun cuando contaba con la ayuda de la paz interior, todo estaba ocurriendo a pasos agigantados para él.

Víbora: Po ¿Cómo te sientes?

Po seguía con su mirada perdida, sin prestar atención alguna a la pregunta que le había hecho Víbora

Po… como me gustaría poder darte un consejo en este momento… se lo difícil que pueden ser las cosas, pero estoy segura que encontraras la manera de salir adelante – Pensó Víbora

* * *

Zasi: Vaya mi pequeño e indefenso guerrero dragón, tal parece que estas llegando a los límites de tu cordura, ese idiota de Shifu me hizo las cosas más fáciles, ahora solo falta dar el golpe de gracia para terminar con tu estúpido sufrimiento

¿?: El último golpe se lo daré yo Zasi…

Zasi: Así será… maestro

* * *

Po: ¿Entonces todo lo que me dijo Zasi era verdad? ¿Acaso no soy mejor que ellos? Demonios… ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué el destino se esfuerza en hacerme sufrir?

Tigresa: Po…

Po: Hola… Tigresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tigresa: Vine porque estoy preocupada por ti –dijo con cierto tono de dulzura y con cierta "pena"

Po: ¿Acaso te preocupa un asesino?

Tigresa: Po, tú no eres un asesino, yo estoy segura de…

Po: ¿NO ESCUCHASTE AL MAESTRO SHIFU?

Tigresa se quedó sorprendida por la manera tan violenta en la que Po le había contestado, si hubiera sido otro momento, ella misma le hubiera tirado la boca de un zarpazo, pero ahora era distinto, se escuchaba como al pronunciar cada palabra el sufría por dentro

_FLASHBACK_

Shifu: Si, me temo que parte de tu sueño se hará realidad

Víbora: Maestro ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Po Nos matara?

Po: No… Shifu, dígame que es una broma…

Shifu: Me temo que no, Guerrero Dragón, alguien morirá y será por tu propia mano

Po: No, esto no es verdad

Shifu: Lo lamento guerrero dragón, pero es verdad

Po: Pe…pe…pero… Maestro, aún estamos a tiempo para poder evitarlo, para que yo no le haga daño a esa persona

Shifu: Me temo que no se podrá, si tratamos de evitar esto, el resultado será peor y no solamente será uno la víctima, serán todos y no me refiero a los habitantes del Valle…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Po: El mismo lo dijo, yo acabare con la vida de alguno de ustedes ¿y por qué? Porque el estúpido Panda no es capaz de controlarse

Tigresa se quedaba callada, no sabía que podía hacer en un momento como ese, claro, las emociones nunca fueron lo suyo, pero en ese momento el dolor más grande era el de no poder ayudar a su amigo… aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado, tanto en las buenas como en las malas

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Po miraba perdido las estrellas, mientras Tigresa trataba de encontrar las palabras para consolarlo, pero no parecían llegar por más que ella se esforzaba

Po: Tigresa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Tigresa salió de su letargo al momento de escuchar esas palabras – Claro Po

Po: ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera… vuelto de la pelea con Shingo?

Tigresa se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta -¿Acaso no es obvio Po? No hubiéramos sobrevivido a la pelea…

Po: No Tigresa… creo que no me entiendes, me refiero… ¿Qué hubieras hecho… sentimentalmente?

Tigresa simplemente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – Vaya pregunta me has hecho Po – Pensó Tigresa

Po: Cuando volvimos de Gongmen, hable con Víbora y fue cuando le pregunte todo lo que había pasado mientras yo "estaba ausente"

_FLASHBACK_

Po se encontraba caminando en dirección a la cocina, aun cuando no había misiones por hacer o bandidos por derrotar, el maestro Shifu no les permitía holgazanear y había aumentado las sesiones de entrenamiento

Po: Vaya, si Shifu sigue así, me va a matar, no puedo creer que me haya puesto a pelear 5 veces contra Tigresa, creo que soy su nuevo saco de arena personal…

Víbora: Hola Po

Po: Hola Víbora ¿también tienes hambre?

Víbora: No, solo pasaba por aquí, todos los demás están ocupados o están durmiendo y pues…

Po: ¿Quieres hablar?

Víbora: Si Po, pero… no de mí, sino de Tigresa

Po: ¿Te refieres a lo que paso en Gongmen?

Víbora: Si Po, pero no sabes toda la historia…

Po: ¿A qué te refieres?

Víbora: Cuando estábamos peleando en la fábrica, pensamos que Tigresa te alcanzaría, pero no fue así, escuchamos un grito desgarrador

_¡NOOOOOO!_

Cuando giramos la mirada para ver qué había pasado, vimos a Tigresa, de rodillas, con una mirada perdida

Fue entonces cuando todos nos quedamos perplejos, no podía ser verdad, ¿habíamos fallado?

Un gorila se acercó a ella y la encadeno, pensamos que ella se opondría, pero no, simplemente bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos, parecía que había perdido todo motivo por el cual vivir, no tenía ganas de pelear

Nosotros nos vimos afectados también, en cuanto reaccionamos, ya estábamos rodeados por un grupo de lobos y solamente nos rendimos.

Después, nos llevaron a una prisión, no a la misma donde habían encerrado a los maestros, esta era peor, únicamente tenían dos celdas, en una nos pusieron a todos menos a Tigresa y en otra, la cual solamente tenía una pequeña rendija por donde entraba la luz de la luna, fue su hogar por un par de horas.

Simplemente no podíamos creer lo que había pasado, le habíamos fallado a China, pero no solo eso, te habíamos fallado, nos habíamos prometido protegernos y míranos, vaya "héroes" que resultamos ser.

Entonces fue cuando escuche un sollozo - ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui más rápida? Yo… yo lo iba a salvar… yo lo tenía que salvar, yo podía salvarlo y deje que se escapara de mis manos…

Me quede en shock, Tigresa, la más seria de los 5, aquella que ha encarado a la muerte miles de veces en misiones, entrenando y peleando, estaba desconsolada en una celda de una prisión de mala muerte

Durante un par de horas no escuche nada, parecía que Tigresa estaba sufriendo en silencio o por lo menos tratando de asimilar las cosas, fue entonces cuando uno de los lobos que nos había aprisionado, aquel que no tenía un ojo, nos sacó de nuestras celdas y fue así, cuando nuevamente vi a Tigresa, estaba saliendo de la celda, a rastras, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro se veía húmedo

Víbora: ¿Tigresa? – Pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta alguna por parte de mi amiga, fue entonces cuando el lobo, aparentemente era el jefe del grupo que controlaba Lord Shen, dijo "Encadenen a esa gatita junto con los demás, Lord Shen quiere verlos"

Así entonces, fue como nos llevaron a todos encadenados ante Lord Shen, todo estaba en oscuridad, no veíamos ninguna casa, no veíamos nada, hasta que uno de ellos acerco una antorcha a nuestro rostro, un poco más y nos quema

Lord Shen: ¿Por qué las caras largas? Pronto serán parte de algo maravilloso…

Después de decir esas palabras, Shen se fue de ahí

Mono: Po hubiera querido que siguiéramos unidos, fuertes ¿verdad Tigresa?

Tigresa solamente bajo la cabeza, pensé que mi amiga rompería en llanto, pero conociendo lo orgullosa que es, sabía que eso sería algo imposible, fue entonces cuando…

Po: Fue entonces cuando yo llegue y le pedí a Lord Shen que los liberara

Víbora: ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste?

Po: Claro, hice un discurso muy bárbaro… espera, nos estamos saliendo del tema ¿Qué paso?

Víbora: Pues, Tigresa volteo su mirada a donde tú estabas, sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo, parecía que la vida había vuelto a ella

Po: Espera Víbora… estas diciendo que…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Po: Eso fue lo que me conto, de ahí mi pregunta ¿Qué hubieras hecho Tigresa?

Tigresa estaba mirando al suelo, completamente roja – Voy a matar a mi amiga – pensó, pero si no lo hablo con Po ahora, no podré hacerlo ya nunca…

Tigresa: Po… es solo que yo… no podía soportar perderte, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, las misiones, tu llegada al palacio de jade de alguna manera nos hizo cambiar a todos, disfrutar la vida, no ser simples máquinas de pelea sin emociones, nos enseñaste a gozar cada día y… aun cuando yo… me porte de una manera vil contigo cuando llegaste, no tenía derecho de llamarte un Panda Gordo y estúpido

Po: Tigresa…

Tigresa: Po ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Po: Claro, lo que quieras Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? Si nos portamos tan mal contigo…

Po miro un momento a Tigresa y después nuevamente empezó a ver hacia las estrellas que brillaban esa noche más que en otras ocasiones – Creo que fue… porque muy en el fondo, quería ser otra persona

Tigresa lo miro un poco desconcertada por la respuesta que le había dado - ¿Cómo? – por más que le daba vueltas, no lograba entender esa respuesta

Po: Cuando era pequeño… todos me molestaban, se burlaban de mi por ser un Panda, los bravucones me golpeaban, pero yo no hacía nada, así fue mi infancia, la única felicidad que tenía era mi padre, que siempre me ayudaba, estaba a mi lado dándome consejos y cuidándome, después, varios años más tarde, fui a verlos a ustedes y cuando me eligieron el guerrero dragón… no me lo podría creer, primero pensé que era una simple broma, pero después, pensé que tenía una oportunidad de enmendar mi pasado, de proteger al débil, de ser alguien distinto a mi viejo yo…

¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿por qué será que siempre que aparezco están en algún momento "conmovedor"?

Po y Tigresa voltearon al origen de esa voz, Tigresa tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro, mientras que Po, se veía tranquilo, inclusive para Tigresa eso parecía perturbador.

Zasi: ¿No se alegran de verme?

Po: Me alegraría, si no fuera otra simple ilusión

Zasi: ¿A qué te refieres Pandita? – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zasi se posó detrás de Po - ¿acaso esto no es real? – Zasi se empezó a juntar su cuerpo con el de Po

Po: ¿Qué demo…?

Zasi: Vamos Pandita, sabes que soy mejor que esa gatita…

Tigresa: ¡DEJALO! - Tigresa se abalanzó sobre Zasi para conectar un golpe cuando la imagen de ella desapareció

Tigresa: ¿AH? ¿Una ilusión?

Zasi: No, "gatita" me temo que eres muy lenta para seguirme el ritmo

Nuevamente Zasi apareció enfrente de Po y Tigresa, sin siquiera haber sudado una gota

Zasi: ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije Pandita, estas mejor conmigo que con esa gatita

Po: ¿Qué quieres Zasi?

Zasi: ¿No es obvio? Te quiero a ti… Pandita

Po: Wow, wow, wow, espera…

Tigresa: ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LO APARTES DE MI LADO!

Nuevamente Tigresa se abalanzó sobre Zasi para dar un golpe, el cual nuevamente lo esquivo haciéndose hacia un lado

Zasi: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? La primera vez que nos conocimos pensé que serias mejor peleadora… ups, creo que hable de más - Tigresa trato de golpearla nuevamente, pero esta ocasión Zasi detuvo con su mano la pierna de Tigresa - ¿De nuevo? Por favor, tienes que hacerlo mejor, ¡algo así! – Zasi lanzo a Tigresa contra las paredes del edificio, provocando un enorme cráter en una de las paredes, que estaba a punto de colapsar

Po: ¡TIGRESA! - empezó a correr tanto como podía, en un par de segundos estaba al lado de ella – Tigresa, respóndeme, por favor

Tigresa: Ugh… ¿Po?

Po: Tigresa ¿estás bien?

Tigresa: ¡Oh si claro! Solamente me estamparon contra una pared de concreto solido a una velocidad increíble, no te preocupes, fue solo un rasguño

Po: Viniendo de ti, Tigresa, no sé si es sarcasmo o…

Tigresa solamente soltó una pequeña carcajada – Lo sé, perdona Po – Al tratar de levantarse sintió un dolor indescriptible proveniente de su pierna

Tigresa: Maldición… mi… pierna…

Po: Tigresa, no te muevas, te lastimaste seriamente la pierna… permíteme

Tigresa: No Po, me has salvado muchas veces… esta pelea… es mía – Sin importar el dolor que sentía, Tigresa se levantó nuevamente para encarar a Zasi que yacía sentada en el mismo lugar – ella no me apartara de tu lado… no… no lo permitiré

Po se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Tigresa "No permitiré que te aparte de mi lado" no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y por fin confesar todo eso que sentía por ella, pero no era el momento ni la forma de hacerlo

Tigresa: ¿A sí que quieres a Po eh? Bueno, eso será, solo sobre mi cadáver

Zasi: ¿Sobre tu cadáver? Bien, eso no me llevara más de 5 minutos, así que creo que puedo esperar

Tigresa se abalanzó nuevamente contra Zasi, conectando uno, dos, tres golpes, los cuales parecían no afectar en nada a Zasi - ¿Qué pasa? – En ese momento Tigresa sintió nuevamente un dolor aún más grande al de hacía unos momentos, brinco para tratar de conectar una patada, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió como los huesos de su pierna se hacían polvo – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Callo al suelo abruptamente, sin siquiera poder frenar la parada de ninguna manera

Tigresa: Maldición… mi… mi pierna

Po: ¡Tigresa! - Corrió rápidamente hacia ella – No puedes seguir peleando, no… no quiero que te haga más daño, si ella lo que desea es tenerme… entonces… lo hará – diciendo esto se puso en pose de batalla, para enfrentar a Zasi

Zasi: ¿Tan rápido la gatita va a dejar de jugar? Vaya que decepción, pensé que "aguantaría" más

Po: ¡CALLATE! – Dijo Po con los ojos rojos por la ira - ¿Te atreves a venir a mi valle, golpear a mis amigos y amenazarnos?

Zasi: No Pandita, no me atrevería, lo haría

Po: ¡Eres un monstruo!

Zasi: Nada diferente de ti, mi pandita, solamente acéptalo

Po: ¡Yo no soy como tú! – Po se abalanzó contra Zasi, dando golpes rápidos, pero ninguno parecía golpear el blanco, Zasi los esquivaba con una facilidad escalofriante – _Maldición, no puedo conectar ningún golpe _

Zasi: Así es Pandita, no puedes conectar ningún golpe

Po: ¿Cómo?

En un descuido Zasi golpeo fuertemente a Po en el pecho, provocando que saliera disparado al mismo lugar que Tigresa se encontraba anteriormente

Tigresa: ¡PO!

Zasi: ¿Te sorprende? Pandita, puede que hayas mejorado, físicamente, pero creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle, puedo leer todos tus movimientos, antes de que los hagas…

Tigresa: ¿QUE?

Po: Maldición… ella…

Zasi: Si Po, puedo leer tu mente, tus movimientos, todo, eres como un libro abierto para mí, tú y todos esos a los que llaman "los 5 furiosos" son libros, esperando a ser leídos por mí, ninguno de ustedes tiene oportunidad contra mí, mucho menos contra mi maestro

Tigresa: Eso… no puede ser

Zasi: Claro que puede ser gatita, los conozco a cada uno de ustedes, Tigresa, Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Shifu, Mantis y a Po, inclusive conozco los secretos de cada uno de ustedes, sus debilidades y fortalezas

Tigresa: ¿Y qué quieres con Po? Él no te a…

Zasi: No, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo y cuando llegue el momento, el sacrificio tendrá que ser hecho

Po/Tigresa: ¿SACRIFICIO?

Zasi: Ups, nuevamente se me paso la lengua, lo lamento, olviden que dije algo sobre un, sacrificio

Po: ¿Sacrificio? ¿Qué clase de sacrificio?

Zasi: Bueno, creo que tienen derecho a saberlo, como un último deseo

Se cuenta que cuando el guerrero de blanco y negro nació, se dividió en dos, uno que traería paz y serenidad al mundo y el otro, que traería caos y destrucción, ambos fueron separados al momento de nacer, todo eso hasta que…

FLASHBACK

Durante mucho tiempo, se esperó la llegada del guerrero de blanco y negro, aquel que traería la luz al mundo, pero nunca llego, en cambio, su otra mitad, el que traería la destrucción apareció tal y como se había planeado, fueron épocas oscuras para todos, hasta que una estúpida tortuga de nombre Oogway le puso un fin, no estaba planeado, la confrontación tenía que ser entre ambos guerreros, para traer un balance al mundo.

Oogway estaba consciente de que no podría ganarle, por lo cual simplemente lo aprisiono, algún día, la profecía se cumpliría, pero no fue así, al romperse la estabilidad entre el bien y el mar, el viejo guerrero de la oscuridad no podía perecer, almenas no a manos de otro guerrero, fue por ello que Oogway, empeñado en buscar al otro guerrero, fundo el Palacio de Jade, muchos fueron los candidatos, pero ninguno cumplía las expectativas, tal fue el caso de Tai Lung

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Fue entonces, cuando tú, Pandita, apareciste, envuelto en una bola de fuego, o en este caso, envuelto en polvo, tú eras el guerrero blanco, aquel que traería la paz.

Po: Pero… eso no tiene sentido…

Zasi: Puede que pienses que no, pero si lo tiene, aun cuando tú eres miles de años más joven que tu otra parte, tú estabas predestinado a nacer en su época… pero por asares del destino, no fue así

Po: Eso quiere decir que…

Zasi: ¡ASÍ ES PO! Tendrás que convertirte en eso que tu tanto odias, un asesino, tendrás que matar a tu contra parte para poder traer Paz al mundo – decía esto mientras se empezaba a reír –

Po: No… no…

Tigresa: Eso no lo hará, si antes lo derrotamos a él, los 5 furiosos podremos…

Zasi: Los 5 mugrosos y tú no podrán hacer nada contra mi maestro, si ni siquiera pueden vencerme, ¿cómo esperan ganarle? Su poder está más allá de su comprensión y como ya dije antes, Po tendrá que matarlo, si es que desea liberar al mundo de esa oscuridad, pero todo como ya dije, a costa de un sacrificio – Zasi miraba a Po – la única manera en que puedes vencerlo, es, si ambos mueren

Po/Tigresa: ¿QUEEE?

Zasi: ¿Acaso tu querido Shifu no les explico?

_Me temo que no se podrá, si tratamos de evitar esto, el resultado será peor y no solamente será uno la víctima, serán todos y no me refiero a los habitantes del Valle…_

Po: Con que a eso se refería el maestro Shifu, no podía decirme quien era… porque esa persona… era yo

Zasi: Así es, ahora si me lo permites, Panda, no me gustaría que nadie intervenga en nuestra pelea, menos esa gatita, así que… - Cuando dijo esto, rápidamente se posiciono enfrente de Tigresa – te daremos un tiempo fuera – junto sus dedos y golpeo la nuca de Tigresa, después de ello, simplemente cayó al suelo inconsciente

Po: ¡TIGRESA! ¿QUE LE HICISTE, MONSTRUO? – Po rápidamente corrió al lado de Tigresa, sin importarle que Zasi estuviera tan cerca – Tigresa, respóndeme, vamos, abre los ojos

Zasi: Solamente estoy evitando que interfiera con nosotros, esto no sería divertido si esa gatita se interpone en nuestro camino ¿no te parece, Shingo?

Shingo apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Claro que no Zasi, nada de esto sería divertido si alguien más "comparte" al Pandita

Po: ¡TU!

Shingo: Vaya, con que me recuerdas ¿eh?

Po lo miraba con rabia en los ojos, pero no por la presencia de Shingo, si no por lo que le había pasado a Tigresa

Zasi: Vamos Pandita, no te preocupes, si la Maestra Tigresa es tan "bárbara" como tú piensas, podrá salir fácilmente de esa prisión mental que he creado para ella

Po: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿QUE LE HICISTE? Con cada palabra Po se aferraba más y más a Tigresa, no permitirá que le hicieran más daño, no después de todo lo que había sufrido

Shingo: Digamos que, ella tiene la llave para liberarse, si es lo bastante astuta, ahora, si no te importa, pasemos al combate.

Un gran golpe resonó a lo lejos, pudo ser escuchado en todo el valle

_MENTE DE TIGRESA_

¿Dónde… dónde estoy? Un momento, esa pequeña Tigre soy… ¿soy yo?

Tigresa estaba reviviendo su infancia, desde el momento en que fue abandonada en ese orfanato

Lo siento mi pequeña, pero estarás más segura aquí, solamente… vive y algún día, encontraras el amor, el amor que nosotros no te pudimos dar… mi pequeña

Tigresa: Ella… es… ¿mi madre?

Al momento de alejarse la imagen de su madre, lo único que pudo apreciar fue a una Tigresa madura, de pelaje color blanco, con rayas oscuras

Perdóname mi pequeña, lo hago por tú bien, no mereces sufrir el mismo destino que nosotros

Tigresa empezó a derramar lágrimas, cada una salida de muy dentro de su corazón – Madre…

Su vida empezó a pasar, recordando cada momento doloroso de su vida, como la hacían sentir como un monstruo en el orfanato, con cada recuerdo, su corazón se iba rompiendo más y más en pequeños pedazos

¿?: Mi pequeña, los malos momentos son los que nos hacen fuertes, porque de ellos aprendemos, de nuestros errores, nuestras caídas, pero solo tú puedes decidir en qué momento levantarte

Tigresa: ¿Quién, quién eres?

Oogway: Hola Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿Maestro Oogway?

Oogway: Así es Tigresa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, mientras más tiempo pasemos aquí, menos probable es que puedas despertar, así que escúchame pequeña, sé que en tu vida has sufrido, más de lo que cualquiera de los demás pudo haber sufrido, pero no debes de dejar que esos sentimientos negativos rodeen por siempre tu vida, ahora tienes una familia, tienes amigos que te comprenden y aprecian

Tigresa: Lo sé maestro es solo… que es tan difícil olvidar el pasado

Oogway: No es necesario olvidar el pasado para vivir el presente

Tigresa se quedó callada, pensando en esa frase, poco a poco la oscuridad se iba disolviendo, con cada recuerdo que tenía con sus amigos, con Mono, Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y con Po

Mientras más recuerdos venían a su mente más claro se hacia el panorama, tenía que seguir, por ella, por sus amigos, por Po, que había dado todo por salvarlos, ahora era su turno…

* * *

¿?: Tigresa, despierta

Tigresa: P… ¿Po?

Shifu: Vaya Tigresa, nos habías asustado, pensábamos que no ibas a despertar

Tigresa: Un momento ¿Dónde estoy?

Shifu: Estas en la enfermería del palacio, te encontramos desmayada a las afueras del palacio

Tigresa: ¿DONDE ESTA PO?

Shifu: Eso nos gustaría saber Tigresa…

Tigresa: Un momento, ¿no estaba conmigo cuando desperté?

Shifu negó con la cabeza – únicamente estabas tú, pensamos que él estaba en el pueblo, pero buscamos y en ningún lado lo pudimos encontrar

Tigresa: No, no, no, no puede ser – Tigresa se levantó rápidamente para salir corriendo por la puerta, pero un dolor ya muy familiar la hizo detenerse de golpe – Estúpida pierna…

Shifu: Tigresa tranquilízate, no puedes correr, tu pierna está en muy mal estado

Tigresa: Maestro, Po está en problemas

Shifu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tigresa le explico todo lo ocurrido al maestro Shifu, desde aquella profecía y todo lo que Zasi les había explicado

Shifu: Entonces… interprete mal la predicción… Po no mataría a ninguno de nosotros, él era el que estaba en peligro, entonces eso significa

Tigresa: Si maestro, él es el último sacrificio, si el muere – Tigresa contuvo las lágrimas de solo imaginarlo – maestro, tenemos que hacer algo

Shifu: Lo sé Tigresa, pero no sabemos a dónde hayan llevado a Po, por lo que se, podrían estar a kilómetros de aquí

Tigresa: ¿Entonces sugiere que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados, después de todas las veces que nos ha salvado, después de tantas veces que él estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por nosotros, lo vamos a abandonar?

Shifu: No me refiero a eso Tigresa, es solo que no tengo idea de dónde empezar la búsqueda, será…

Zeng: Maestro Shifu, Maestro Shifu

Shifu: Ahora no Zeng

Zeng: Maestro Shifu, es importante, es sobre el maestro Po

Tigresa: ¿QUE? – Tigresa empezó a mover a Zeng de un lado a otro - ¿Dónde está Po? ¿Está bien? ¿Le hicieron daño?

Zeng: Maestra Tigresa… no… me deja… respirar

Tigresa: Lo siento mucho – poco a poco bajo a Zeng al piso –

Zeng: Fiu… un poco más y pensé que no la contaría

Shifu: Zeng…

Zeng: ¡Oh! Cierto, el Maestro Po fue visto, iba en la espalda de una leopardo, color gris, dicen que estaba corriendo en dirección a un campamento que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de aqui

Tigresa: Leopardo… color gris… un momento…

* * *

Song: Ya casi llegamos Po, aguanta un poco

Po: Gracias… Song – dijo el panda antes de desmayarse -

* * *

**Si lo sé, lo sé, un capitulo extremadamente corto y tal vez no del agrado de muchos, pero bueno, estoy esperando poder actualizar en estos días, y por cierto, no se preocupen, la historia no la dejare incompleta, tal vez tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es por motivos personales/profesionales**

**En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, así que bueno, vamos a contestar las reviews:**

**Gothic-Hinata: Hola de nuevo, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado, espero que este también, aunque puede que haya sido algo aburrido, porque es más historia para entender mejor… o tal vez no enredarse tanto con la historia**

**DuLziithO: Hola amor, pues creo que te vas a quedar nuevamente en ¿QUEEE? : $ Hahahaha y gracias por tus consejos para el capítulo amor ;) **

**Renesmme Black Cullen1096: Así es, pero puede que Shifu haya mal interpretado la profecía, así que pendientes a los siguientes capítulos, que ya estamos en el arco de la batalla final**

**Kriton6: Lo sé, perdona, pero esto que está pasando ahora, ya no es ningún sueño, finalmente enfrentaran a Zasi y puede que se lleven una sorpresa cuando vean quien es…**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Hola, pues claro que no, no dejaría morir esta historia, que de por si luego me cuesta inspirarme o más bien salir de esos "huecos" que yo mismo hago, pero en fin, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, como dije, ya estamos en el arco de la batalla final**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: Hey, hola chicas, tiempo sin escribirles, pues bueno, aunque no lo crean he estado leyendo su fic, "Las 4 reliquias" perdonen no recuerdo el nombre completo, pero claro que lo he estado leyendo y me parece muy bueno, perdonen por no dejarles review, pero prometo hacerlo y de nuevo, perdonen la tardanza, pero acá está el nuevo capitulo**

**Fanatico Z: Claro que no, de hecho por el tiempo que paso entre una y otra actualización parecería eso, pero no, no te preocupes, acá está el nuevo capítulo, que tal vez este un poco más corto de lo planeado, pero en fin, es como una "disculpa" por la tardanza **

**DannyNK: Hahaha, pues no te preocupes, no todo se ira al carajo porque ya continúe la historia, nuevamente repito, no crean que la dejare morir, simplemente tardaran un poco más las actualizaciones, espero que ahora no sean dos meses…**

**Diax Axe Ness: Hola que tal, pues mira, pues mira, primero que nada, toma en cuenta como son los personajes en la cual vas a basar tu historia, trata de no salirte tanto de ellos, si son serios en su contexto original, hazlos serios o algo así, además, siempre, SIEMPRE, se original, escribe lo primero que te venga a la mente, lee varias veces tu historia y cuando por fin estés satisfecho con el resultado final, súbela, claro, también cuida mucho la ortografía y los espacios entre diálogos, esa sería mi sugerencia**

**HectorKiller: Pues, si me tarde "un demasiado" pero acá el nuevo capítulo (parezco disco rayado) y vaya, si fue suerte, porque creo mi historia ya se desplazó varias hojas entre las que están en español, gracias por el consejo y claro que seguire la historia (disco rayado de nuevo)**

**Bueno un último anuncio, tengo pensado hacer otra historia en paralelo con esta, no sé si será un "One-shot" o si será una historia con varios capítulos, pero tengo pensado hacer algo más romántico, no sé qué les parezca la idea… bueno sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	20. Capítulo 20: El ultimo sacrificio Pt 2

**Capítulo 20: El ultimo sacrificio Parte 2**

Song: Ya casi llegamos Po, aguanta un poco

Po: Gracias… Song – dijo el panda antes de desmayarse -

* * *

HORAS ANTES…

Zasi: Vamos Pandita, no te preocupes, si la Maestra Tigresa es tan "bárbara" como tú piensas, podrá salir fácilmente de esa prisión mental que he creado para ella

Po: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿QUE LE HICISTE? Con cada palabra Po se aferraba más y más a Tigresa, no permitirá que le hicieran más daño, no después de todo lo que había sufrido

Shingo: Digamos que, ella tiene la llave para liberarse, si es lo bastante astuta, ahora, si no te importa, pasemos al combate.

Un gran golpe resonó a lo lejos, pudo ser escuchado en todo el valle

Po: ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

Shingo: Esto es solo el comienzo

Po: No esperaría menos de – Po sintió un dolor indescriptible en uno de sus costados, justo antes de salir disparado en la dirección contraria del golpe pudo ver al atacante – Zasi…

Otro gran impacto fue hecho en una de las murallas que rodeaban al Palacio de Jade

Po: Maldición… como… pude… ser tan descuidado

Zasi: Vamos Pandita ¿tan rápido me olvidaste?

Po: ¿Dos contra uno? Veo que no pelearan justamente…

Shingo: Nadie dijo que esto sería una pelea justa

Po: Bueno, si así serán las cosas, sigamos – Po empezó a correr donde se encontraban Zasi y Shingo, rápidamente conectando golpes, pero tanto Zasi como Shingo parecían detenerlos sin problema alguno – demonios ¿Qué me está pasando? – decía mientras golpeaba más rápidamente

Shingo: No eres el único que entreno durante este tiempo, además olvidaste otro pequeño detalle

Zasi: Puedo leer todos tus movimientos como un libro

Zasi dio un golpe certero en el estómago de Po, el cual emano una pequeña luz de color rojo

Po: ¿El ataque a los nervios? – Pensó Po en ese momento

Zasi: Claro que no, esta técnica es más…

Po sentía como el aire le faltaba y escupió un poco de sangre de su boca

Shingo: Mortal, digamos que es una variación de esa técnica mediocre que ustedes conocen

Zasi: Así es, a diferencia de la técnica de ataque a los nervios, esta no ataca a los nervios, esta ataca órganos vitales del oponente

Po: Eso significa que…

Zasi: Así es, ahora mismo acabo de "fracturar" uno de tus pulmones

Shingo: Y creo que sabes que pasara si es que ella llega a golpear en donde está tu corazón

Po se quedó perplejo ante la explicación, esa "variación" era más mortal que la técnica wuxi inclusive que cualquiera que el haya conocido – Hahaha, eso solo si permito que me golpeen nuevamente

Zasi: Vamos Pandita, no te quiero hacer daño, tenía en mente otro tipo de pelea…

Shingo: ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en ESO por un momento?

Po aprovecho esta oportunidad para conectar un golpe directo en el rostro de Shingo que lo mando a volar varios metros más que el que le había dado Zasi

Zasi: Vaya Pandita, eres muy considerado al no golpear a una mu…

Sin terminar esta frase Po uso el ataque a los nervios contra ella

Zasi: Wow, Pandita, si deseas tocarme solo dilo, no es necesario ser tan brusco – Nuevamente Zasi golpeo el estómago de Po, lo cual hizo vomitar a Po más sangre que hacia un momento

Demonios, a este paso mi cuerpo no podrá seguir peleando – Pensó Po

Sin poder reaccionar Shingo corrió rápidamente a donde estaba Po y lo golpeo de lleno en la cara

Shingo: ¡ESTUPIDO PANDA! ME TIENES HARTO ¿CREES QUE VALE LA PENA PELEAR POR PERSONAS QUE JAMÁS TE QUISIERON?

Po se levantó poco a poco, tratando de ponerse en pie, pero no lo logro, se quedó sentado mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su boca

Shingo: ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¿Por qué sigues peleando? Ellos no te quieren, desde un principio no lo hicieron

Po: Hahaha, esos juegos mentales no le sirvieron a Zasi ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu podrás?...

Shingo golpeo nuevamente a Po en el rostro, tirándolo un par de metros más atrás de donde estaba

Po: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – decía en un tono burlón

¡MALDITO PANDA! – Grito Shingo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Po y lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara – Maldito Panda, yo mismo acabare contigo, me tienes arto – en un momento de ira, Shingo tomo a Po por el cuello y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al bosque

Zasi: ¿IDIOTA QUE HICISTE? Ahora tenemos que ir a buscarlo nuevamente, ya lo teníamos en la palma de nuestra mano y…

Shingo tapo la boca de Zasi con su mano y la empujo contra el árbol de la sabiduría - Mira, gatita, si sigues con nosotros es solo porque Laiko así lo desea, si no, yo mismo hubiera acabado contigo hacía mucho tiempo, así que no me colmes la paciencia, porque no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – Shingo soltó a Zasi de su agarre para dirigirse caminando a donde estaba el bosque

Zasi: Claro que se con quién estoy tratando, un estúpido niño asustado, que trata de vengar a un hermano el cual fue un simple fracasado

Shingo se detuvo y apretó sus puños, tratando de contener la ira que le hicieron sentir esos comentarios – Tu no lo conociste, no tienes derecho a hablar de mi hermano como te plazca, Tai Lung fue un gran guerrero

Zasi: Tan bueno que lo pude manipular a mi antojo, de haberlo deseado lo hubiera tenido a mis pies arrastrándose, como el vil gusano que fue

Shingo volteo rápidamente para golpear a Zasi, pero al voltear no había nadie

Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos infantiles, ahora mismo debemos de encontrar a ese Panda, si no fueras tan impulsivo no hubieras mandado a nuestra presa tan lejos, eres un idiota – Dijo Zasi mientras desaparecía entre los arboles del bosque

_Si no fuera porque te necesitamos… yo mismo hubiera acabado contigo estúpida gata_ – Pensó Shingo mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque

* * *

Mientras tanto, algunos kilómetros lejos de ahí…

Po: Ouch… Tal parece que Shingo está mejorando mu… -Al terminar su frase Po empezó a toser y toser, hasta que noto que sangre escapaba de su boca cada vez que lo hacía – Tal parece que… me lastimo más de lo que había pensado, tengo que… regresar al Palacio para… alertar… a… todos – antes de poder levantarse la visión de Po empezó a hacerse borrosa por la pérdida de tanta sangre – no… no, no puedo rendirme ahora… me… necesitan… Tigresa… me necesita…

¿?: ¿PO? ¿Eres tú?

Po: ¿Quién… quién eres?

Song: Soy yo Po, Song, ¿estás bien…? Oh por dios… ¡PO!

Rápidamente Song corrió hacia donde yacía Po tirado, aún tenía un poco de sangre cayendo desde su boca, lo cual preocupo mucho más a Song en ese momento.

Song: Po, Po, respóndeme, ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Lo hacía mientras tomaba al Panda entre sus brazos –

Po: Sh…Shingo… - fue lo último que dijo Po antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de tanta sangre -

Song: ¿Quién es Shingo? Po, no te duermas, vamos, te llevare al campamento, ahí podemos tratar tus heridas

Song cargo a Po sin dudarlo y empezó a correr rápidamente mientras se preguntaba quién era ese tal Shingo o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar ese nombre?

* * *

Tigresa: ¿PO ESTA CON SONG? – Decía mientras agitaba nuevamente al pobre de Zeng –

Zeng: No lo sé Maestra Tigresa, pero por favor, no me agite más

Tigresa se quedó perpleja ante lo que estaba haciendo – Perdóname Zeng, no… no sé qué me paso – mientras bajaba al pobre ganso nuevamente

Shifu: Tigresa ¿Qué paso? Cuando te encontramos estabas murmurando cosas entre sueños, o en un trance

Tigresa entonces le conto todo lo que había pasado, como Shingo y Zasi aparecieron y lo que había pasado mientras "estaba inconsciente"

Shifu: No puede ser, entonces… interprete mal la predicción, Po no mataría a ninguno de nosotros, el…

Tigresa: Él va a morir –decía esto con los ojos humedecidos por simplemente imaginar que eso podría pasar –

No si lo podemos evitar – dijeron en unisón Vibora/Grulla/Mono/Mantis mientras entraban a la sala donde estaba Shifu y Tigresa

Shifu: ¿Estaban espiando, verdad? – dijo mientras miraba con una sonrisa a sus alumnos

Vibora: Maestro, Po es parte de nuestra familia, él nos ha salvado tantas veces que…

Grulla: Lo justo es que ahora que él nos necesita lo salvemos

Shifu: Pero alumnos, el enemigo es como nada a lo que nos hemos enfrentado antes, ni siquiera Tai Lung y Lord Sheng juntos les podrían llegar a los talones, no sé si saldremos abantes en la pelea…

Mono: Preferimos morir peleando por las personas que queremos que esperar la muerte como unos cobardes

Shifu miro a todos sus alumnos, la convicción que veía en ellos era clara, todos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar esta nueva amenaza juntos, para salvar a Po, o morir en el intento

Shifu: Esta bien alumnos, veo que sin importar que diga, no podré hacer que cambien de opinión, mañana a primera hora, saldremos a buscar a Po

Tigresa: Pero ¡Maestro!

Shifu: Tigresa, necesitas descansar, tu pie aún está muy dañado, para mañana si estas mejor podrás ir con nosotros, de lo contrario tendrás que quedarte en el Palacio

Tigresa: Maestro, no… yo, necesito ayudar a Po, el… me necesita, yo…

Shifu: ¡TIGRESA! En esa condición en lugar de ser una ayuda serás un estorbo para Po, solamente lograras que te maten

Tigresa bajo la mirada y trato de contener las lágrimas, aun cuando esas palabras la lastimaban, sabía que tenían razón, si ella no mejoraba tendrían que ir sin ella, de lo contrario, sería un estorbo – Lo entiendo maestro – mientras más trataba de pelear las lágrimas, más difícil era contenerlas

Shifu: Muy bien alumnos, les recomiendo descansar, mañana será un día que estoy seguro cambiara la vida de todos nosotros…

Grulla/Mono/Vibora/Mantis asintieron con la cabeza mientras dejaban la sala, todos, menos Vibora

Vibora: Maestro Shifu, ¿no hay problema si hablo con Tigresa por unos instantes?

Shifu: Solamente procura no tardar Vibora, recuerda que todos deben descansar para poder partir mañana a primera hora

Vibora: Tigresa ¿te encuentras bien?

Tigresa seguía conteniendo las lágrimas, trataba de no hablar para que su voz no la delatara

Vibora: Tigresa…

Tigresa: ¡NO ESTOY BIEN DE ACUERDO! … No quiero que le pase nada a Po, no quiero… perderlo, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no después de tantas pruebas que superamos… no después de… descubrir que… lo amo –decía mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara para cubrirse – Vibora, lo amo y no quiero perderlo, no ahora, ni nunca

Vibora: Tigresa –Puso su cola en su hombro como manera de consuelo – Sé que es difícil, pero te prometo que no le pasara nada, te prometo que sin importar que pase, lo traeremos sano y salvo

Tigresa: Eso espero Vibora, no… no quiero imaginar que podría hacer, me resultaría difícil perderlo…

Vibora: Tranquila amiga, te prometo que Po estará con nosotros antes de que puedas decir Fideos, vaya, ya empiezo a sonar como el

Vibora y Tigresa soltaron una pequeña carcajada – Gracias Vibora, de verdad – Vibora asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida para poder descansar

* * *

Po estaba despertando poco a poco y pudo notar que iba en la espalda de Song, aun cuando todo había pasado muy rápido

Song noto que Po estaba despertando – Po resiste, ya casi llegamos al campamento

Po: Gracias Song – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento nuevamente y quedarse inconsciente

Song: ¿Po? ¿Po?, rayos esto no es bueno, ha perdido mucha sangre, si no me apresuro también lo perderé… vamos Po, aguanta, por mi…

Song apresuro el paso, después de un par de minutos más, Song divisaba el campamento – Bien, ya casi estoy ahí, aguanta Po, te salvare

Una de las chicas la alcanzo a ver y la saludo, pero cuando se acercó más, noto que no venía sola

Lian: Song ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es? Un momento… ¿acaso es? – Pregunto mientras abría los ojos al no creer quien era

Song: Si, es Po, pero no hay tiempo, rápido, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi tienda, necesitas tratar sus heridas, ha perdido mucha sangre

Lian y Song corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llevar a Po a la tienda de Song para poder tratar sus heridas, varias de las chicas de las sombras veían con asombro la escena, no sabían si era verdad, si era el mismo guerrero dragón que las había "llevado por el buen camino" hacia un par de años

Song: Vamos Po, aguanta, no permitiré que nada te pase… un momento… ¿Qué es esa marca?… no la tenía hace unos momentos…

* * *

**¡SORPRESA! Capítulo 20 al poco de haber actualizo, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que gracias por la paciencia, el capítulo es la mitad de largo que el anterior, pero es que originalmente estaba pensado en ser parte del capítulo 19, pero pues tuve un tipo de "bloqueo" además de que festeje con mi familia y bueno, en fin, blah, ahora a responder**

**Dulziithoo: Hahaha amor, no seas celosa, en fin, creo que sería mejor que no leas los siguientes capítulos porque se pondrán algo… más "personales" con Song**

** Blazetigresa: Hola, no te preocupes, gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, ha sido un poco difícil seguir la historia, pero almenos ya llegamos al arco más interesante del fanfic y pues, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y claro, ya estoy planeando el nuevo fanfic romántico, de hecho ya tengo planeado el primer capitulo**

**Shanya and ty-rex: Pues digamos que es posible que haya un poco de tensión entre Tigresa y Song en los próximos capítulos, pero veremos cómo se desarrolla todo, puede que se hagan más "revelaciones"**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: Hola chicas, nuevamente saludos, gracias por las palabras de aliento y pues si, en ocasiones tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero no ando inspirado y en otras ando inspirado pero no tengo tiempo libre, ya sea por proyectos finales de universidad o por compromisos personales con mi tigresita, aun así, muchas gracias chicas, gusto en saludarlas y espero que este capítulo también les haya agradado**


	21. Capítulo 21: El ultimo sacrificio Pt 3

Capítulo 21: El ultimo sacrificio Parte 3

Song: Si, es Po, pero no hay tiempo, rápido, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi tienda, necesitas tratar sus heridas, ha perdido mucha sangre

Lian y Song corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llevar a Po a la tienda de Song para poder tratar sus heridas, varias de las chicas de las sombras veían con asombro la escena, no sabían si era verdad, si era el mismo guerrero dragón que las había "llevado por el buen camino" hacia un par de años

Song: Vamos Po, aguanta, no permitiré que nada te pase… un momento… ¿Qué es esa marca?… no la tenía hace unos momentos…

* * *

De vuelta en el Palacio de Jade, cierta furiosa se encontraba un poco preocupada, tanto por la seguridad de Po como por la compañía con la que se encontraba

Tigresa: A este paso no voy a poder dormir toda la noche y eso no me ayudara con mi estúpida pierna… maldición, solo de pensar que Song está con Po…

* * *

Song: Esa marca no estaba ahí, esto es raro… Lian rápido, tráeme un par de vendajes y agua, necesitamos limpiar las heridas del Guerrero Dragón

Lian: Enseguida Song

En ese momento Lian salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda donde guardaban las medicinas

Song: Vamos Po, aguanta, yo te ayudare… un momento… las heridas… ¿están sanando, como es posible?

Po empezó a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco, mientras abría sus ojos, poco a poco empezó a ver a Song

Song: ¿Po? ¿Estás bien?

Po: Yo… un momento… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Tigresa? ¿Dónde está? Po trato de levantarse pero el dolor de las heridas que le habían provocado se lo impidió

Song: Tranquilo Po, no debes de moverte, estas… o estabas muy herido, en cuanto a Tigresa, no sé dónde este, yo solamente te encontré en el bosque

Po: ¿En el bosque? Recuerdo… recuerdo que estaba peleando con Shingo y con Zasi… pero después el

Imágenes de su pelea con aquellos dos venían a la mente de Po mientras Song lo miraba a los ojos

Po: ¿Song? ¿Te pasa algo?

Song salió de su trance al momento de escuchar la voz de Po, solamente alcanzo a sonrojarse un poco y bajar su mirada – Po… es solo que me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, estas tan… cambiado

Po: Ya lo creo, la última vez que nos vimos no estaba lleno de golpes por todos lados

Song solamente rio ante el comentario – No Po, me refiero a tú físico, estas mucho más delgado que la última vez que nos vimos ¿Qué te paso?

Po: Song es una larga historia…

Song: No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo, además con las heridas que tienes, lo más recomendable es que te quedes en cama, aunque… - Song dudaba si decirle la marca que había aparecido en Po hacia unos instantes, tal vez solamente eran alucinaciones mías, puede que piense que estoy loca, será mejor que no le diga nada – además Po, también debes de contarme porque motivo estabas tirado en medio del bosque, quien es ese tal Shingo…

Po abrió los ojos como platos – ¡CIERTO! Shingo, maldito sea, tengo que ir rápido al Palacio de Jade, los 5 furiosos están en peligro, yo tengo que – mientras decía esto, trataba de levantarse, cosa que no logro, por el dolor que le provocaban las heridas – tengo que ir… no los voy a decepcionar

Song detuvo a Po antes de que se hiciera daño al tratar de bajar de la cama – Po, espera un momento, ¿de qué hablas? Cuando te encontré estabas solo, muy lejos del Palacio de Jade, además no puedes enfrentarte a ese tal Shingo en tu estado, necesitas descansar

Po: No puedo hacerlo Song, si no me apuro… ellos corren peligro, yo no puedo decepcionarlos, menos a Ti… - antes de decir esto cayo rendido en la cama por el esfuerzo que había hecho, aun no estaba completamente recuperado y eso lo demostraba

Song: ¿Po? ¿Po? Respóndeme por favor

Po: Debo de… salvarlos…

Song: Po, en este estado no podrás hacer nada, solo lograras que te maten, no puedo permitir eso

Po: Song…

Song: Vamos Po, para que estés más tranquilo mandare a Lian a que investigue los alrededores del Palacio de Jade, estoy segura que ellos están bien, es decir son 6 maestros del Kung Fu, estoy segura que podrán arreglársela contra dos simples bandidos – decía con confianza en su voz, nuevamente clavando su mirada en los ojos del Panda

Po: ¿Song? – Vaya ya van dos veces que hace lo mismo…

Song reacciono y nuevamente se sonrojo un poco – Perdona, ahora mismo iré a avisarle a Lian que visite el Palacio de Jade, no debería de tardar mucho, ella es la más rápida de todas nosotras

Y dicho esto Song salió rápidamente de su tienda para avisarle a Lian de su pequeña misión, una simple visita al Palacio de Jade, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Lo que no entendía era como es que Po se encontraba en ese estado

Lian: Muy bien Song, estaré ahí en un instante

Song: Lian, antes de irte, por favor, cuídate mucho, tengo un mal presentimiento, te acompañaría si Po no se encontrara en tan mal estado, así que por favor, evita peleas innecesarias

Lian: Te preocupas mucho Song, recuerda que ya no soy una niña pequeña, creo que un viaje al palacio de jade será pan comido a diferencia de todo lo que pasamos con…

Song: Lo sé Lian, es solo que… no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi hermanita, no me perdonaría si algo te pasa

Lian abrazo a Song – No te preocupes, prometo regresar sana y salvo – Lentamente Song regreso el abrazo a Lian

Song: Muy bien, entonces, únicamente debes de visitar el Palacio y avisa que el Guerrero Dragón se encuentra con nosotros

Lian: Muy bien, estaré de vuelta para mañana en la mañana – si todo sale bien –

Song se despidió de Lian mientras esta última salía corriendo a cuatro patas, poco a poco la figura de Lian se hacía más y más pequeña hasta desparecer en lo espeso del bosque

* * *

Shifu: Chicos, tengo que hablar con todos, estoy seguro que esta batalla no será fácil, así que si algo me llegara a pasar… solo quiero que sepan que fue un honor ser su maestro

Mantis: No diga eso maestro, todos volveremos de esta misión incluido Po

Grulla: Así es, prometimos que no dejaríamos a nadie morir, y eso es lo que haremos

Shifu: Escúchenme… no sé qué nos depara esta nueva batalla, pero solamente recuerden, si mi sacrificio es necesario para poder dar fin a esto, lo aceptare

Diciendo esto, Shifu partió hacia su habitación, necesitaba meditar y dormir para poder estar listo para el siguiente día, que sabía que sería muy agotador

* * *

Tigresa: Víbora, gracias

Víbora: ¿De qué?

Tigresa: Por… siempre estar a mi lado, darme consejos, por ser mi amiga

Víbora: Ni lo menciones Tigresa, soy yo la que debe de agradecerte, tantas ocasiones que no nos permitiste rendirnos, tantas ocasiones que pensamos que todo estaba perdido y tú nos ayudaste a salir adelante

Tigresa: Je… no tanto como ese Panda… - mientras decía esto, una lagrima empezó a escurrir por su mejilla – Víbora… lo necesito no sé…

Víbora: No te preocupes, veras que mañana el estará con nosotros nuevamente y todo seguirá, al fin tendrás esa oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes

-Espero que tengas razón – Pensó Tigresa

* * *

Mientras tanto en un campamento a varios kilómetros de ahí…

Song: Wow… Po, jamás pensé que fuera… tan grande – decía un poco sonrojada -

Po: No sé porque esta así, por lo regular siempre es más… tu sabes "pequeña"

Song: Pues bueno, más vale que hagamos algo al respecto, si no puede que se haga aún más grande – decía mientras tomaba un par de vendas –

Po: Vaya, tal parece que ese golpe me abrió esa herida, podría jurar que hace unos días era más pequeña, pero vaya…

Song: Listo, esa herida se encuentra vendada, preparare un poco de té, eso te ayudara a que se pueda sanar más rápido esa herida – tomo un par de hojas y empezó a preparar el té, - Por cierto Po ¿Qué te paso? Estas tan cambiado, bueno, físicamente…

Po: Bueno… creo que tenemos tiempo, así que te contare la historia – Po empezó a contar la historia de todo lo que había pasado, bueno, exceptuando el hecho de su oscuridad interior, no era un tema a tratar tan fácilmente, más no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Song – Y bueno, digamos que gracias a que no empacaron mi monedero…

Song trato de contener su risa, pero no pudo más – Hahahahaha, Po, ¿enserio? ¿Tu monedero? Pensé que sería una historia más "bárbara", pero además ¿No podías pedir comida? Es decir, eres el Guerrero Dragón, estoy segura que muchas personas estarían honradas como para ayudar al Guerrero legendario que venció a Tai Lung y a Lord Shen

Po: ¿Tú lo crees?

Song: Claro, yo estaría encantada de servirte cada día de mi vida – Song se sonrojo al escuchar sus propias palabras, ¡MALDICION! ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Tonta, tonta, tonta –

Po: ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste Song?

Song: No nada, que… voy a servir el té, ya está listo – dijo tratando de ocultar lo roja que se había puesto –

* * *

Shingo: ¡MALDITA SEA! Ya me canse de buscar a ese estúpido Panda, seguiremos mañana por la mañana, encontrar a un Panda blanco y negro en la noche será como buscar

Zasi: ¿Tu cerebro?

Shingo: Estúpida gata, ¿podrías callarte por una vez en tu maldita vida?

Zasi: Al menos no fui yo la que lanzo al Panda cuando claramente ya lo teníamos acorralado, sabes, en ocasiones pienso que no puedo leer tus pensamientos porque no tienes cerebro

Shingo: Esta va a ser una larga noche…

* * *

Po: Song, enserio, no te hubieras molestado, yo puedo dormir en el piso, creo que el grandioso Guerrero Dragón podrá soportar una noche en el piso – decía en tono de sarcasmo –

Song tapaba a Po – Claro que no, con las heridas que tienes, es mejor que te quedes en mi cama, así podrás descansar mejor y te recuperaras más rápido, además, no me molesta dormir en el piso, estoy segura que le ayudara a mi… espalda – tonta, tonta, cállate, no digas más – Po – dijo empezando a sonrojarse – que pases buena noche, si necesitas algo, puedes despertarme – al terminar de decir esto, le dio un beso rápido en su mejilla mientras se tapaba para que Po no viera lo sonrojada que se encontraba en ese momento

Po se quedó sorprendido por aquella muestra de afecto, pensó que después de tanto tiempo ella, lo habría olvidado, pero al parecer no era así – De… descansa Song – al terminar soplo una vela para hacer que el cuarto se quedara a oscuras para así poder dormir

* * *

Lian: Vaya, tal parece que no será tan fácil llegar, estaba segura que era por aquí, un momento, ahí está un campamento, me acercare lentamente para ver si puedo…

¿?: Vaya, que hace una linda gatita como tú a estas horas de la noche

Lian pego un pequeño grito, rápidamente cubrió su boca con sus patas para evitar gritar aún más fuerte

¿?: Oh perdóname, no fue mi intención asustarte

Lian: ¿Yo…yo…yo? ¿Asustada? Que va…

¿?: Claro, bueno, veo que encontraste nuestro pequeño campamento ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

Lian: ¿Nosotros? Lo siento, pero mi hermana me dijo que jamás hablara con extraños

¿?: Bueno si ese es el caso, entonces, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Shingo ¿y el tuyo es?

Lian, mi nombre es Lian – decía un poco penosa

Shingo: Bien Lian, ahora ya no somos desconocidos ¿me acompañas?

Lian: Lo siento, pero tengo que llegar al valle de la paz, es algo urgente

Shingo: ¿El valle de la paz? – Acaso esta chica… -

* * *

Mientras tanto en las lejanías, el lugar al cual se dirigía Lian

Tigresa: Vamos, estúpida pierna, sana, si no, no podré ir con Po, no podré ayudarlo, no podré verlo, no podré decirle lo mucho que lo… amo

Tigresa trataba de quedarse dormida, pero tal parecía que Morfeo no estaba de su lado en ese momento, hasta que más avanzada la noche, poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose, dando paso a una pesadilla…

* * *

¿Po? ¿Po? ¿Dónde estás? Respóndeme por favor, una espesa nube de humo le impedía ver, hasta que después de varios pasos, logro divisar un campamento – un momento ¿no es ese el campamento de las damas de las sombras? Y…y… esta… - Tigresa no quería creer lo que veía, el campamento se encontraba envuelto en llamas, algunas de las damas de las sombras se encontraban fuera tratando de apagar el incendio, rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta, la cual, apenas fue atravesada por Tigresa, sucumbió ante las llamas

Tigresa: ¿PO? ¿PUEDES OIRME? Vamos Po, respóndeme…

Empezó a caminar lentamente, teniendo cuidado de que las llamas no la alcanzaran, hasta que pudo ver a Po, se encontraba peleando con Shingo, pero no solamente Po estaba luchando, también ¿Song? - ¿Song? ¿Luchando? – Song se encontraba luchando contra Zasi, lo que más le sorprendía a Tigresa es que Song representaba un reto para Zasi, la cual apenas si podía esquivar los golpes que le daba Song

Tigresa: ¡PO!

Po: ¿Tigresa? ¡Estas viva!

Shingo aprovecho este descuido para golpear a Po y mandarlo volando en dirección de una de las tiendas que se encontraba envuelta en llamas

Tigresa: ¡PO!

Pasaron un par de segundos y no parecía haber movimiento, hasta que de repente, pudo ver a Po arrastrarse lentamente fuera de la tienda

Tigresa empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba Po, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shingo ya se encontraba ahí, desenfundado su espada

Shingo: Este es el último sacrificio Panda – al terminar su frase, Shingo atravesó con su espada el cuerpo de Po – vamos, trata de salir viva de esta

Po: Mal…maldición… - Sangre empezó a escurrir por la boca de Po, mientras Tigresa yacía ahí parada viendo como la vida desaparecía poco a poco de los ojos de Po – Lo lamento… Tigresa… Yo… te… a… - antes de terminar su oración Po dio un pequeño suspiro y cayo rendido en el piso

Tigresa: ¿PO? – Tigresa se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Po, mientras tanto Shingo, limpiaba su espada de la sangre de Po – Po, no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shingo: Es una lástima, dejarte llevar por las emociones, es la debilidad más grande, o debería decir, era la debilidad más grande de ese estúpido Panda

Tigresa trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero mientras más peleaba por contenerlas, más de ellas escurrían por sus mejillas – ¡Eres un maldito!

Shingo: Vamos pequeña gatita, no te preocupes, le pondré fin a tu miseria y así ambos podrán estar juntos – Decía mientras blandía su espada en dirección al corazón de Tigresa –

* * *

Tigresa se levantó muy agitada, sudando y con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas – Vaya… fue un sueño, solo un sueño… pero… ¿Y si es una predicción? Tengo que contárselo al maestro… - Tigresa lo pensó nuevamente, si se lo contaba a Shifu, era seguro que no la dejaría ir en esa misión, así que solamente quedaba una opción – Tendré que ir sin los demás… solo así podre evitar que pase esto…

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, perdonen por la tardanza, ahora si me pase mucho tiempo sin poder actualizar, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde mi última actualización? 3… 4 meses aproximadamente me parece, bueno perdonen, primero que nada, no es que no quisiera actualizar, es que andaba o mejor dicho ando hasta el cuello de actividades, programación, programación de robots, ingeniería del software, en fin, todo un mar de cosas, pero bueno, finalmente hoy pude terminar este capítulo, que solo me llevo una hora poder terminarlo y creo se nota, no ha sido mi mejor capitulo, pero bueno es para que vean que no he olvidado la historia y no lo hare, perdonen por no avisar o nada, pero prefiero subir capítulos a simplemente subir una nota, así que bueno, a responder las reviews**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Pues, el final aun esta como en debate, tenía pensado algo pero no sé si a muchas personas les vaya a agradar la idea, pero en fin, gracias y bueno, perdona por tardar en actualizar**

**DuLziithoO: Amor, también a ti te debo una disculpa, sé que te deje con la duda de como seguiría, y más que ahora no se pase ningún preview de este capítulo muahahaha, pero bueno tigresita hermosa, acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero este también te agrade, aunque bueno, hasta ahora creo que todos los capítulos te han gustado**

**HectorKiller: Prometedor, soy hombre, Hahahahaha, en fin, espera más sorpresas, ya tengo material para al menos otros 5 capítulos, espero poder actualizar este fin de semana que tendré más tiempo, así que bueno, estate pendiente**

**M3l1z4: Hola meliza, bueno acá está el nuevo capítulo, tarde pero al fin llego, espero que este también te guste y cualquier comentario es bien recibido**

**MarcoElNavegante: Digamos que esa marca va a jugar un papel importante en la vida de Po, puede que sea una ventaja o desventaja, depende cual sea tu punto de vista**

**Fanático z: Gracias y claro que ya leí tu historia, aunque no recuerdo si pase a dejar comentario o no, pero me gustó mucho lo que hiciste en los capítulos que leí, más como es que Po, estaba humillando a los demás, ojala también termines tu historia, que en verdad está muy buena, sinceramente, 100 recomendada, RetroNeko approved, hahaha ok no**

**Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Pues bueno, digamos que puede que otra persona de la serie haga una aparición en la continuación de este fanfic, ups ¿dije continuación? Perdón quise decir… **

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: Hola chicas, no crean que no he leído sus historias, claro que las he leído y me han encantado, más la de "Haciendo el camino" y la de "Detrás del sueño" que fue la que leí hace un par de noches, muy buenas chicas, por cierto, me gustaría hacer un tipo de "colaboración" para crear una historia, no sé qué les parezca la idea, saludos chicas y gracias por sus reviews, digamos que ahora ya no es triángulo amoroso, es un hexágono amoroso…**

**BlazeTigresa: Gracias, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, pues ahora creo que revele un poco más de Song, pero el siguiente capítulo será el que despejara algunas dudas y lo más probable es que cree más dudas…**

**Lamborjini: Gracias, y pues, de hecho no podías ver nada después del 20 porque apenas ahora pude subir el capítulo 21, espero leas esto y bueno, espero tu opinión en este capítulo también**

**Miguel: No te preocupes, puedes crear tu cuenta cuando desees, yo en un principio la cree únicamente para añadir historias que me había agradado, la mayoría en inglés, pero bueno, ahora que por fin tuve la oportunidad de crear una historia por mí mismo… vaya no me arrepiento, así que bueno, puedes crearte una cuenta simplemente para agregar historias de otros usuarios y después puedes crear una tú mismo, y no te preocupes, no dejare la historia tirada, es solo que tardare en ocasiones actualizar, más arriba aclare él porque**

**Guest: Gracias, el final esta pues… aun no tan cerca, a lo mejor unos 7 capítulos más antes de darle final, puede que el final sea un tanto agridulce, pero bueno… era sorpresa, pero en fin, tengo planeada una continuación de esta historia, se llamara KFP: Otra Noche Invernal Parte 2, en el cual harán cameos personajes de la serie, en fin, aun no tengo todos los detalles, pero, si, no dejare la historia**

**Pirenax300: Servido, aquí el nuevo capítulo para no decepcionar a nadie, o almenas eso espero, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos chicos y chicas, recuerden que si quieren preguntarme algo, ya sea por MP o pueden hacerlo en mi Twitter o "Tuiter" por si fanfic me censura la primera palabra, es RetroGamerGato, asi me podrán encontrar en "TUITER" ya saben la dirección y luego / y seguido RetroGamerGato, les recuerdo, la historia no quedara sin terminar, es solo que bueno… ya saben, compromisos**


End file.
